


La fuerza del destino.

by The_Scarlet_Raven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Apocalypse, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scarlet_Raven/pseuds/The_Scarlet_Raven
Summary: Se vieron 3 o 4 veces por la cuidad.Ni siquiera lo esperaban.La fuerza del destino parecía unirlos una y otra vez. Aunque no todo salió como esperaban.Omegaverse, donde todo se vuelve apocalíptico y sin sentido del humor.





	1. "Nos hizo repetir".

**Author's Note:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel.
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fanfic basado principalmente en la canción "La fuerza del destino", de Mecano. Con ligeras o enormes desviaciones hacia lo apocalíptico, sin sonrisas de por medio y disculpas de ante mano por la mala calidad. ¡Universo alterno!

** _Nueva Mínelis, Chicago; presente._ **

Su piel se eriza por completo. El placer recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel ante aquella cálida boca que le recorre con la lentitud que le gusta.   
Una lengua empujada en la ranura de su miembro que causa en él un gemido gutal. Por instinto lleva la mano hacia ese cabello azabache, el cual toma con fuerza en un puño.

Ojos azul celeste le devuelven la mirada, una expresión ansiosa, complaciente y sumisa ante un Alfa. Un empuje más, y Dean Winchester embiste con fuerza, enterrándose tan profundo como le es posible, corriéndose dentro de aquella estrecha cavidad.

Su respiración está agitada, el olor a sexo y esencias mezclándose en la habitación de una chica beta cualquiera de su trabajo.   
Saliendo con rapidez, Dean se aleja mientras ella le sonríe, esperando un beso que jamás llega.

—Debo volver al trabajo— es todo lo que Dean dice, comenzando a acomodar y abrochar su pantalón ante la mirada cargada de decepción de la chica.

—El laboratorio seguirá ahí aunque no estés, Dean.

A pesar de ello, Dean no la escucha. Termina de vestirse, colocándose sus jeans oscuros, botas con casquillo, camisa neutralizarte de aroma y se coloca su chaqueta.

Toma su libreta de anotes, que ha servido de excusa perfecta para colarse entre las piernas de aquella chica tan suplicante, con voz chillona y una mirada cargada de un cariño que Dean jamás corresponderá.

Ella debe de saberlo, se dice. Todas deben de saberlo ya.

Dean Winchester jamas mantiene relaciones amorosas. Así que, ver que ella espera algo más de su parte, solo le hace bufar, tomar su mochila, colocarse su mascarilla antigás y salir por la puerta, estremeciéndose de inmediato cuando el viento helado golpea su rostro.

Camina por las calles de la ciudad, evadiendo a chicas y chicos que desean darle solicitudes. La ciudad apenas y tiene gente, lo que le facilita la huida al café más cercano, en el que se adentra.   
Inhala hondo en cuanto se descubre el rostro, sonriendo ante la calidez y aire fresco del lugar.

El sitio está casi vacío, consecuencia del frío que parece querer congelar todo a su paso. Ahí, únicamente un trabajador está atendiendo el pedido que un chico ha hecho minutos antes.

—Winchester— anuncia en voz alta el joven, y Dean no duda en acercarse y tomar ambos cafés que su hermano ha pedido con anterioridad.

Agradece al chico, Jack, si lee bien en su gafete, y camina hacia la mesa donde Sam escribe apurado en una laptop.

—Por favor, dime que no te follaste a la directora.

Dean solo rueda los ojos, cierra la laptop de su hermano de golpe, jalándola hacia un lado a pesar de que el menor está lanzando injurias por tener tal atrevimiento.

Dean no las escucha. En su lugar, coloca uno de los cafés frente a su hermano.

—Jamás lo haría. Tiene como ochenta años, Sam.

—Estas exagerando.

Ignorando ese comentario, el mayor de los Winchester continúa.

—Pero su hija.

Un silbido se escucha por el lugar ante la insinuación de Dean.

—Eres asqueroso.

La carcajada de Dean se escucha por todo el lugar; su cabeza se mueve de un lado a otro mientras escucha las protestas de Sam y cuán terrible es que se meta con la hija de la directora del edificio en el que viven.

Desvía la mirada hacia la ventana. Afuera, nieve cubre los caminos por los que ya ninguna persona transita. Se acomoda la bufanda, pensado en la mirada de aquella chica, llena de esperanza.

Por supuesto, no le cuenta eso a Sam. Tampoco le dice que él solo la ha buscado por su cabello negro y ojos azules.

_"No tan azules"_, piensa. Al menos, no como los que en ese momento le devuelven la mirada al otro lado del cristal.

Cualquier cosa que Sam este diciendo, queda al olvido cuando se levanta de golpe, caminando hacia la salida de la cafetería.

—¿Dean?

Sam va detrás de él, pero Dean lo ignora; abre la puerta, rodea el lugar hasta el ventanal por el que viera aquel rostro familiar.

—¡Dean! Demonios, ¿que sucede?

Su respiración es agitada. Sam va tras él, su propio rostro cubierto. Este le extiende a Dean la máscara que ha olvidado, mirándole con reproche hasta que se la pone.

—Yo vi... vi...

Entonces calla, baja la mirada y niega un par de veces. Una mala broma de su cerebro, se dice. Por supuesto que aquel chico no estaría ahí, donde Sam le lleva de vuelta a la cafetería.

—Cielos, Dean. ¿Que fue eso?

El sexo ocasional no ha servido de nada para olvidarle, como ya es costumbre.

—Probablemente tu feo rostro me hizo correr fuera del lugar.

Y, así de rápido, Sam vuelve a lanzarle un discurso de por qué un Alfa como él tendría que tener más modales en lugar de seguir cualquier impulso.

Dean no pone atención, sus pensamientos volviendo de pronto a una sonrisa cautivadora en aquel bar "Del Oro".

Recuerda haberlo visto tres o cuatro veces por la ciudad. Su aroma extraño de especias mezcladas con miel tan embriagantes.

Y entonces, recuerda aquella bomba. Su propia familia dándose caza, matándose. Y, con ello, el inevitable adiós.


	2. El principio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven 
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel.
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fanfic basado principalmente en la canción "La fuerza del destino", de Mecano. Con ligeras o enormes desviaciones hacia lo apocalíptico, sin sonrisas de por medio y disculpas de ante mano por la mala calidad. ¡Universo alterno!

"_Como un río que fluye_

_siempre hacia el mar_

_cariño, así va todo._

_Algunas cosas_

_están destinadas a suceder"_

_-Elvis Presley_

**Lawrence, Kansas.**

**6 años antes.**

Lo vió 3 o 4 veces por la ciudad.

La primera vez, Dean no supo cuál era su nombre ni que diablos hacía un chico de 16 años en un bar repleto de gente ebria a las afueras de Kansas.

Se veía un poco perdido, con la mirada nublada por el alcohol. Confuso por la música estruendosa combinada con las luces cegadoras y el labio partido a causa del tipo que le estaba echando del lugar.

Él no le dio importancia al asunto. Después de todo, Dean no era el único que exploraba la ciudad en busca de sexo y alcohol los fines de semana. A él también lo habíanllegado a sacar de uno que otro bar.

De hecho, en ese instante, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de que la policia no le encontrara y Bobby tuviera que sacarlo de nuevo de la carcel bajo fianza.

Sin embargo, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y el chico pareció demasiado borracho como para mantenerse en pie, Dean supo que tenía la más bonita sonrisa que hubiera visto jamás.


	3. A través del lente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel.
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fanfic basado principalmente en la canción "La fuerza del destino", de Mecano. Con ligeras o enormes desviaciones hacia lo apocalíptico, sin sonrisas de por medio y disculpas de ante mano por la mala calidad. ¡Universo alterno!

No había pensado ni un poco en él.

Ni siquiera recordaba con claridad su rostro o si había percibido algún aroma de su parte.

Hasta que lo vio por segunda vez en una fiesta que organizaron en la casa de Lisa bajo la ausencia de sus padres. El ambiente era tranquilo; aromas suprimidos siendo mezclados, la música demasiado suave incluso para su gusto auto destructivo del que era poco consciente. Parecía envolver el ambiente del lugar y consumirlo lentamente entre suspiros de personas que bailaban al compás de una canción movida.

Dean reía a carcajadas porque Sam no paraba de murmurar cuanto quería besar a Gabriel y cuán celoso se sentía de que este bailaracon esa chica beta del primer semestre.

Le parecía gracioso porque Sam siempre negaba que le gustara el chico.

Así que verlo ahí, tratando de llamar la atención de Gabriel, fue la cosa más divertida que había visto en el día.

Tomó la cámara fotográfica que siempre llevaba colgada al cuello, porque claramente guardaría ese momento en una foto. Incluso sería generoso y le mostraría al siguiente día su patética expresión.

Enfocó la cámara hacia su hermano, aunque la luz no le permitió enfocar muy bien, por lo que movió el lente de un lado a otro, tratando de conseguir un poco de luz, enfocando en distintos lugares la cámara.

Entonces lo vió a través del lente.

Él estaba en medio de la pista improvisada. Una de las luces neón en rosa iluminándole.

Bajó la cámara de inmediato para verle mejor.

Sus ojos azules sobresaliendo aún más con la intensidad lumínica. Parecían competir con un agujero negro queriendo absorber todo con su infinita profundidad. Absorber todo lo que Dean era. El cabello sedoso color azabache y la piel blanca viéndose perlada por el sudor a causa del baile y de tantos chicos amontonados en el centro de la casa, bailando ahora una canción lenta, casi sensual.

Desvió la mirada hacia su hermano cuando éste le extendió una cerveza que no dudó en tomar. Incluso soltó la cámara y metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón.

Sacando la cajetilla de cigarros, tomó uno y lo llevó a sus labios.

Cuando no pudo evitar mirarlo de nuevo, Dean observó la manera relajada en la que reía ante las palabras del desconocido con el que bailaba. Cuando el muchacho pareció darse cuenta de que era observado, miró a Dean.

Conectaron por un momento, contemplándose en silencio. Hasta que Dean quiso saber más de él y buscó con la mirada a su hermano.

Tal vez notando esto, Sam volteó a verle, una interrogante en su rostro. Dean fue directo al punto, como siempre.

Sacando su encendedor, acercó la llama hacia su cigarrillo.

Dio una larga calada y cuando exhaló el humo, señaló al chico con un ademán de cabeza.

—¿Quién es él?— preguntó, elevando la voz para hacerse escuchar por sobre ruido de la música.

—¿Él? Es Castiel Novak— respondió su hermano, dándole una mirada desaprobatoria por no compartir su cigarrillo con él. —Olvídalo, Dean. Es el más listo del condado.

—¿Estás insinuando algo, enano?

Probablemente se sentiría ofendido.

En lugar de ello, volvió a darle una calada al cigarrillo, pasándolo después a su hermano.

Sam rodó los ojos, dedicándole aquella cara de "No seas imbécil". Dean sonrío amplio cuando recibió el cigarro.

—Solo digo que debe de estar muy ocupado como para hacerle caso a un chico que solo lo querrá para una noche.

—¿Ocupado en qué? ¿Follar?— Preguntó de nuevo, porque para él era claro que el chico haría de todo esa noche, menos estudiar.

Sam le devolvió el cigarrillo; para Dean fue obvio que ya no le poníaatención.

— Estoy harto. Voy a ir a hablarle. — Y tras sus palabras, Sam se perdió entre los demás estudiantes. Probablemente iría a buscar a Gabriel.

Dean miró a Castiel una vez más. Por un instante pensando en acercarse, saludarle e invitarle una cerveza fuera de ahí.

Era su tipo, sin duda. Pero se distrajo en cuanto Kevin empezó a gritar la letra de una canción de Lana del Rey, poniéndose en ridículo así mismo: Kevin cantaba espantoso.

Gruñendo con fastidio, Dean avanzó entre la multitud hacia la salida más cercana, completamente seguro de que vería a su hermano en el Impala. En ese instante, se alegró de que nadie los conociera en esa parte central de la ciudad.


	4. Choque.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel.
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fanfic basado principalmente en la canción "La fuerza del destino", de Mecano. Con ligeras o enormes desviaciones hacia lo apocalíptico, sin sonrisas de por medio y disculpas de ante mano por la mala calidad. ¡Universo alterno!

La tercera, no se percató hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Iba caminando por el pasillo de la universidad, repasando las notas hechas para su clase. Se le había hecho terriblemente tarde.

La noche anterior había jugado con Sam un estúpido videojuego.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que era tan noche, hasta que Gabriel llamó a su hermano porque estaba demasiado ebrio en alguna fiesta y quería decirle que lo extrañaba.

Así se habían dado cuenta de que faltaban 3 horas para que tuvieran que ir a la universidad.

Dean tenía la firme idea de que era una suerte que sus padres pagaran las cuentas desde Inglaterra. Si tuvieran que trabajar y con el ritmo de vida que llevaban, ambos estarían viviendo en las calles. Bajo un puente. O peor.

Tan distraído en sus pensamientos, no notó que del lado opuesto caminaba un chico ligeramente más bajo que él, realizando anotaciones en su cuaderno de literatura mientras se dirigía a su clase.

Hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Lo primero que percibió fue su aroma. Dulce como la miel, mezclado con especias y el aroma sintético de los superstores, haciéndole arrugar la nariz como reflejo debido a su sensible nariz.

Entonces chocaron, papeles volando a causa del golpe, con un "Fíjate por donde vas, imbecil" por parte de Dean y un "Lo siento", de parte del más bajito.

Sus ojos conectaron por un momento. Dean lo reconoció de inmediato, y por la expresión en el rostro ajeno, era claro que el chico al que su hermano llamó Castiel también le reconoció.

—Soy Dean Winchester — se presentó con cortesía, extendiéndole la mano al chico solo porque era divertido ver cómo lidiaba con que no se volvieran a caer sus papeles.

Este, parecía sorprendido de que Dean le dirigiera la palabra.

Poniéndose de pie, sujetando bien sus papeles con ambos brazos y con torpeza estrechó la mano de Dean.

—Castiel. Soy Castiel Novak.

Dean sonrió ladinamente, observando con atención el rostro ajeno.

—No te había visto antes.

Él conocía a toda la universidad, naturalmente. La mitad del tiempo porque más de media universidad le coqueteaba y la otra mitad, debido a la generosidad de Sam y sus constantes eventos de caridad.

Un baile.

Un par de concursos.

Cualquier cosa que recaudara fondos para personas afectadas.

Dean siempre se encontraba dispuesto a ayudarle y es por eso que sabía que no había visto antes a ese chico por los pasillos.

Poniéndose de pie, comenzó a organizar sus documentos.

—Uh... soy nuevo en la ciudad— musitó el chico, con una expresión dura en el rostro. Como si tuviera pegado el muro de hielo de Game of Thrones. No que a Dean le importara.

Ninguno dijo nada por un momento. Entonces, salido de la nada, Gabriel estaba frente a ellos, aparentemente arrastrando a Sam con él.

No por primera vez, Dean se preguntó cómo es que su hermano, un Alfa reconocido, estaba tan loco por aquel Beta que parecía más bien un niño.

—¡Castiel! — gritó, lanzándose hacia el chico en un abrazo. Le dio una sonrisa y después fijó la mirada en Dean.

La expresión en su rostro cambió de inmediato.

—Winchester.

—Novak— murmuró de vuelta. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de que ambos llevaban el mismo apellido.

Observó a Gabriel, un Beta mucho más bajito que Sam, de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos color miel.

Después a Castiel, quien por su aroma, aún con supresiones, era claramente un Omega, con su cabello negro y piel blanca y suave cual porcelana.

—¿Ustedes son hermanos?

Tan ridículo como era, Gabriel besó la mejilla del chico y finalmente lo soltó.

—¿Quién? ¡Ah! Cas. Si. Hermanos. ¿Por?

Dean solo esperó que Castiel no estuviera igual de loco que Gabriel.

No porque no le cayera bien. De hecho, aquel chico era uno de los pocos amigos que conformaban su círculo más cercano. Podría decirse, que casi podrían ser una manada.

Casi.

Encogiéndose de hombros, buscó la mirada de su hermano.

Este elevó una ceja, tal vez tratando de entender sus intenciones; Dean sonrió, elevando una mano y con el dedo índice y medio, fingió dispararse.

Comprendiendo, Gabriel gritó hasta casi reventarle los oídos.

—¡Hey! Enfermo bastardo. Suplicarás por mi cuando tú alma vaya al infierno.

La carcajada de Dean resonó por todo el pasillo. Revolvió el cabello de Gabriel, y se dijo que tenía 5 minutos más para llegar a su clase.

No se dió cuenta de que Castiel le veía con plena adoración.


	5. Bar del Oro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel.
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fanfic basado principalmente en la canción "La fuerza del destino", de Mecano. Con ligeras o enormes desviaciones hacia lo apocalíptico, sin sonrisas de por medio y disculpas de ante mano por la calidad. ¡Universo alterno!

—Amigo, de verdad. ¿No podías esperar a que amaneciera al menos?

Ambos se encontraban dentro su hermoso Chevy Impala del 67, un auto que Dean adoraba conducir.

Siempre.

Sus padres se lo habían obsequiado cuando recién había cumplido 15, cuando el examen gubernamental se veía obligatorio a esa edad y los resultados habían mostrado lo que todos ya sabían desde que tuviera 3, pero que era obligatorio presentar al cumplíar la mayoría de edad: Alfa.

A partir de ese momento, Dean Winchester, así como cualquier chico cumpliendo quince años debían de presentarse en las oficinas de gobierno con la prueba de su rango, listos para establecer una manada o ser parte de ella, siendo esto parte de la supervivencia entre los clanes no tan abiertamente nombrados en los países.

Al ser un Alfa, el gobierno lo celebraba al comenzar a prepararlos para ser un Alfa Líder, lo que en realidad causaba muchas veces que Alfas terminaran muertos cuando otros Alfas de su manada intentaran tomar el liderazgo, o su salud se viera afectada al no conseguir conformar una. A Dean, poco le importó aquello, pues sus padres lo habían celebrado al estilo Winchester:

Habían comprado el auto de sus sueños, lo habían mandado con un moño gigante que lo envolvía por completo y una nota especial:

_"Tú madre y yo lamentamos no estar ahí. Te lo compensaremos_".

A Dean no le importó la ausencia de sus padres. Estaba acostumbrado a ella. Y él estaba demasiado feliz con el auto como para no perdonarles.

Amó a su bebé desde el primer momento en que la vio, adorando conducir en ella y recorrer la cuidad en cualquier momento.

Excepto cuando transmitían un maratón de Doctor Who y su hermano le suplicaba para que lo llevara a ver a Gabriel a las 3 de la mañana.

—Son solo 15 minutos de distancia. Camina— le había dicho a Sam. Pero este le miró con sus ojos de cachorro herido, a los cuales Dean jamás se había podido resistir.

Así que ahí estaban ambos, congelándose en el impala porque Gabriel, pequeño bastardo, no abría.

—Tal vez ni siquiera está.

—Tener un poco de paciencia no te mataría, Dean. Acabamos de llegar.

—Y él no abre.

Como si le hubiera escuchado, y solo porque a veces a Gabriel le encantaba joderle la vida, la puerta de aquella casa se abrió al instante, mostrando a un Beta demasiado elegante para la noche.

La sonrisa de Sam fue victoriosa cuando le lanzó aquella mirada de "_Te jodí, perra_".

Rodando los ojos, Dean apagó el motor de su nena, esperando a que Sam bajara y desapareciera de una vez por todas en la casa del chico.

En lugar de eso, Sam le sonrió. Gabriel avanzó por el sendero de su casa, haciendo pasos de un baile de ballet nada elegantes o coherentes; rodeó el impala y se inclinó hacia su ventanilla.

—Mi mejor amigo Dean.

—Mi peor amigo, Gabriel— musitó. Demasiado obvio que algo tramaban esos dos. Y para su desgracia, él estaba en medio de lo que sea que planearan.

Volteó a ver a Sam, con los ojos entrecerrados y el mentón ligeramente alzado.

—¿Que es?

Sam abró y cierró la boca, viéndose inseguro ahora que Dean se daba cuenta de que lo habían sacado del departamento donde bien disfrutaba la compañía de "Doctor" para arrastrarlo por la cuidad. De nuevo.

Fue Gabriel quien respondió.

—Vaaamos Dean. Te gustará. Incluso habrá chicas con las que puedes enredarte sin problema alguno.

Dean arrugó el ceño.

—¿Realmente crees que iré ahí solo por las chicas?

Ambos, Gabriel y Sam, volvieron a mirarle como si incluso la pregunta fuera estúpida.

Dean se vió ofendido, más no podía negarlo. Ellos tenían razón.

Excepto que esa noche realmente se sentía cansado. Sam debía recordar que ese día, Dean ayudó a Bobby en el café, como hacía de vez en cuando, cuando Jo pedía un día libre o cuando Bobby creía que necesitaban aumentar las ventas y el coqueteo de Dean ayudaría.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando sin dudar, colocando las manos en el volante y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el respaldo del asiento de su bebé.

—No.

—Vamos, Dean-o. Sé un poco más libre. ¡Vive la vida!

Dean le fulminó con la mirada. ¿Vivir la vida? Él hacía más que vivir la vida.

Se dijo que iba a echar a su hermano del impala. Después se iría tranquilamente y volvería al sofá a seguir viendo, tal vez suspirando un poco, por el Doctor.

Si.

Un buen plan.

Demasiado perfecto, pensó. Al menos lo sería si Castiel no hubiera caminando hacia el impala, colocándose una gabardina a causa del frío nocturno, tallándose un ojo con el dorso de la mano cual Omega indefenso.

Observó hacia el impala, rodeandolo después a paso lento, deteniendose a un lado de Gabriel; su voz ligeramente ronca al hablar, probablemente por haber despertado apenas.

—Creí que dijiste que nos iríamos ya.

Su mirada conectó con la de Dean. Un azul profundo, casi eléctrico debido a la escasa luz de la luna y los faros en la calle.

—Cas.

—Hola, Dean.

Captó la mirada de su hermano y no pudo más que suspirar con frustración.

Guiando su mano hacia las llaves, encendió el impala y se acomodó en el asiento.

—¿A donde vamos?

* * *

Miel y especias.

La combinación perfecta que volvería loco a cualquier Alfa, incluso Betas buscando formar su propia familia. Él puede verlo, a pesar de que los demás parecen no hacerlo. Dean puede sentir, incluso, su calor envolviéndole, embriagándolo de una paz que jamás podría sentir con otra persona.

Hogar. Manada. Familia.

Una unión casi extinta. Él puede presumir a los cuatro vientos que lo ha logrado. Que mantiene a las personas que ama bajo el mismo techo. Risas infantiles suenan por la habitación, anunciando que los pequeños han despertado y planean adueñarse nuevamente de toda la mansión Winchester.

Sam aparece en su campo de visión, sonriéndole cálidamente cuando Gabriel le abraza y también le sonríe. Una risa más fuerte parece recorrer cada rincón del lugar.

Buscando su origen, Dean sale al pasillo que conecta con otras habitaciones, fruciendo el ceño ante las paredes manchadas de moho mezclado con sangre y marcas de garras, preguntándose en qué momento la tapicería fue reemplazada por un tapiz de pésimo gusto. 

—Ah, pero qué sorpresa verte por aquí, Dean.

—¿Papá?

Su corazón late con fuerza, diciendose que es imposible. Que John no podría estar ahí, ni aunque le suplicara a alguna deidad.

—Mi hijo, tan recto como esplendoroso. Así que finalmente lo has conseguido, ¿eh? Tener la familia que tanto has anhelado. ¿No es sorprendente? Finalmente haz hecho tu labor.

Las palabras de John están cargadas de amargura. Dean no entiende a que se deben. ¿Acaso no debería él mismo sentirse feliz?

Pequeños pasos se escuchan tras él, pero no es capaz de voltear la mirada. Pensar en ellos le llena el pecho de melancolía.

—Somos felices aquí. Él es feliz aquí.

La carcajada de su padre le produce escalofríos.

—¿Felices? Niño, la felicidad no existe.

—¿Dean?

Castiel se adentra a la habitación, mirandole fijamente, con el rostro lleno de una notable preocupación.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo...

John ha desaparecido. Ahora, se encuentra únicamente con Castiel en la habitación.

—Lo siento, creí ver...

Cas bufa sonoramente. Se acerca a Winchester, murmurando palabras de consuelo. Dean siente calidez expandirse por su cuerpo cuando los brazos del chico le rodean.

—Está bien, no importa. Ya no importa.

Cierra los ojos, aspirando el aroma del Omega entre sus brazos.

Miel, especias, y...

—¿Cas?

Abre los ojos, tratando de alejarse de pronto. Los brazos a su alrededor se lo impiden, de repente pesados y helados, sin importar el esfuerzo de Dean por separarse.

Maldice por lo bajo, arrugando la nariz ante el fétido aroma que Castiel desprende.

—¿Cas? ¿Qué...?

Las palabras no llegan a salir de su boca cuando siente el gas en la garganta, causándole arcadas. Intenta zafarse de los brazos de Castiel, empujándolo con brusquedad hasta conseguirlo. 

Inhala con fuerza, en busca de aire fresco, pero no hay más que aquel gas asfixiante que parece volverlo loco, llamando por su instinto primario, su lado bestial.

—Debemos salir de aquí. Debemos...

El grito de Castiel es escalofriante, recorriendo la habitación, pidiendo ayuda.

Gritando por él.

—¡Dean! Por favor, Dean. Ayúdame... ¡Dean!

La luz que ilumina los ojos de Cas, lentamente van tranformandose en oscuridad, consumiendo los ojos del chico hasta que no son más que dos cuencas vacías, expandiéndose hasta que Dean no puede escapar, siendo envuelto por ella hasta que le consume lentamente.

El balde de agua helada que Sam le lanza le hace despertar de golpe. Tiene la respiración agitada, los nudillos blancos y la quijada tensa.

—¿Sam?

Su hermano le mira con preocupación, un radio en la mano derecha y mirada asustada. Dean intenta sonreírle, sin éxito. Extiende la diestra hacia él, estremeciéndose cuando Sam no duda en tomarla. La calidez que desprende le despierta por completo.

—Lo siento, solo fue una pesadilla.

—Es la tercera en esta semana.

—No importa, Sammy. Estoy bien.

Sorbiendo su nariz, Sam eleva la mirada hacia el mayor.

—Creo... creo que es hora.

Dean lo sabe, por supuesto que sí. Esperar por alguien que se ha ido de sus vidas no le beneficiaría a nadie. Mucho menos a Sam.

Fija la mirada en la pared grisácea frente a ellos, como si aquello pudiera darle la solución necesaria. Piensa en todas las personas, al otro lado del muro, que harían lo necesario por estar en su posición. Charlie ha sido generosa con ellos, dándoles un hogar en aquel edificio de refugiados sin manadas.

Es consciente de que, desde la bomba que estalló con feromonas que detonaban el lado más salvaje de las personas, una manada estable es lo único que pueden tener para la supervivencia.

Para que su lado animal no domine sobre el humano y ellos se vuelvan monstruos.

Lleva una mano hacia su cuello, lugar donde la marca de un Omega debería de ir. Pero ahí, no hay nada.

—De acuerdo, Sammy. Mañana, después de la exploración, nos enlistaré en la búsqueda de manadas.

* * *

El interior del bar era cálido en cuanto entraron.

En el medio de la pared tras la barra, iluminando con luz neón, se leía el nombre de aquel lugar: "Bar del Oro".

Dean jamás había entendido el por qué de ese nombre. Por supuesto, jamás se molestó en preguntar.

Habían dado con él únicamente porque era el único que a las 3:46 de la mañana no olía a vómito o semen. Fue Castiel el que sugirió ir a ese lugar. Nadie puso protestas al respecto.

— Whisky— fue lo primero que Dean pidió en cuanto se paró frente a la barra. La chica atendiendo en aquel turno le sonrió amplio, moviendo sus pestañas de manera coqueta. Desprendía un olor a Beta lo suficientemente fuerte para que la sensible nariz de Dean se percatara, a pesar de que en los lugares como esos el aire acondicionado ayudara a despejar el olor a excitación de las personas.

Sonrió por cortesía, no teniendo ganas de coquetear con ella.

A su lado, Castiel miraba las botellas de alcohol, acomodadas de manera meticulosa por orden de tamaños.

Dean lo observó solo porque su hermano y Gabriel desaparecieron juntos en cuanto entraron al lugar.

No explicaron a dónde irían y Dean no preguntó.

Nunca lo hacia.

Confiaba en Sam y de alguna manera también en Gabriel. Eran demasiado listos como para hacer alguna estupidez. Más o menos.

—Así que... Cas.

El nombrado lo miró; ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y sus cejas se curvearon un poco hacia abajo en una pregunta no dicha.

Cuando Dean no dijo mas, finalmente habló. Su voz ya no sonaba tan ronca. Aún así, era profunda.

—¿Que sucede?

Dean encogió ambos hombros. Miró hacia el vaso de whisky que la chica dejó en la barra para él. Elevó la mirada hacia ella, que se había inclinado para mostrarle su escote con cínico interés.

A su lado, Castiel aclaró su garganta, probablemente para llamar su atención, consiguiendolo al instante.

—¿Vienes seguido por aquí?

Un atisbo de sonrisa se instaló sobre los labios de Castiel. El chico observó las botellas tras la chica, negando un par de veces en movimientos suaves y lentos.

—No. La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque Gabriel prometió que me dejaría dormir en paz toda la semana si lo acompañaba.

Sus palabras arrancaron una sonrisa de los labios de Dean. Podía imaginarlo. Castiel, durmiendo tiernamente, siendo despertado de forma casi bruta por Gabriel. Justo como él lo hacía Sam cuando quería salir de noche.

—No pensé que vivieran juntos.

—Lo hacemos.

La chica tras la barra dejó un caballito de tequila para Castiel, a quien enseguida guiñó un ojo.

Si Cas lo notó, no dio muestra de interés.

—Es decir... acabo de mudarme. Él es la única familia que tengo en la ciudad.

Dean entendió de inmediato el sentimiento.

Se mantuvo callado mientras Castiel parecía sopesar que es lo que contaría. Dean no pudo descifrar con exactitud lo que el chico pensaba, pues su rostro no demuestró emociones.

Así que enfocó su atención en el whisky, bebiendolo todo de un solo trago.

—No sabía que mi hermano estaba aquí— soltó Castiel de pronto, cuando Dean creía que no hablaría más. No lo miraba. —Pero me topé con él en la estación de autobuses y me arrastró con él a su hogar. Creo que debería estar agradecido.

Fueron palabras breves, que podrían ser superficiales. Pero saliendo de los labios de Castiel, llevaban una gratitud que sorprendió a Dean.

—Seguramente él lo sabe— respondió, sin saber muy bien por qué trataba de que sus palabras fueran suaves y le proporcionaran consuelo.

Castiel le devolvió la mirada, como si no esperara que fuera a contestarle.

Dean volvió a encoger sus hombros, una sonrisa ladina dibujándose en sus labios.

—Si conoces bien a tu hermano, sabes que él no necesita palabras ni acciones para que le demuestren que le agradecen algo. Ese bastardo ya lo sabe, incluso antes de que tú mismo sepas qué pasa en tu cabeza.

Relamió sus labios, metiendo su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta de piel para sacar su cajetilla de cigarrillos. Continuó hablando.

—Solo mira a Sam. El chico creía que Gabriel no le gustaba y ahora son inseparables.

—Creí que solo era un juego entre ellos. Eso había dicho Gabriel en sus mensajes.

Dean sacó su encendedor también, encendiendo el cigarrillo que tomó entre sus labios.

—Tú los has visto. ¿Realmente crees que ellos solo juegan?

Castiel pareció meditarlo un momento, su ceño profundizándose mientras los analizaba.

—Creo que tú hermano y el mío van a compartir toda una vida.

Dean lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. Cuidó de Sammy desde que el chico tenía cuatro años, cuando sus padres comenzaron sus largos viajes debido a negocios. Le conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no iba a apartarse de Gabriel en un largo tiempo. Tal vez nunca lo hiciera.

—Si. Bueno. Supongo que entonces nos veremos mucho.

Castiel le lanzó una mirada que Dean no pudo descifrar.

—No. Yo creo que no.


	6. Creía que era un buen plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel.
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fanfic basado principalmente en la canción "La fuerza del destino", de Mecano. Con ligeras o enormes desviaciones hacia lo apocalíptico, sin sonrisas de por medio y disculpas de ante mano por la calidad. ¡Universo alterno!

Podría ser casualidad o destino. 

Pero Dean no volvió a verle en toda una semana. Tal vez más.

No es que llevara la cuenta de los días que pasaban.

Tal vez lo hacía.

Solo un poco.

Solo era porque el chico se quedó su chaqueta cuando no pudo soportar más el frío con aquella sencilla gabardina y Dean había sido todo un caballero al entregarle su chaqueta.

Solo extrañaba aquella chaqueta.

Si se detuviera a pensarlo, se daría cuenta de que inconscientemente había buscado en el colegio por él.

Había una necesidad en Dean sobre Castiel que ni él mismo entendía, como un alma buscando desesperadamente a su complemento.

Por eso había hecho bromas con Gabriel sobre su hermano, solo para saber si estaba bien. 

Pero él nunca dijo nada al respecto ni le informó por qué Castiel no aparecía.

La segunda semana, Dean se dijo que de verdad extrañaba su chaqueta. Además, se veía mejor con ella puesta al conducir el impala. Así que fue a la casa de los hermanos Novak.

Encontró su chaqueta. No a Castiel.

Casi se sintió decepcionado.

La tercera semana Dean casi ni se acordaba de él. Aunque la necesidad seguía ahí, escondida donde Dean solo podía notarla durante las noches de insomnio. Se decía que no importaba.

Excepto que lo hacía.

Había parado varías veces en el "_Bar del Oro_", o se ocupaba con la escuela, las fiestas, y trabajando más días en el café de Bobby de lo normal con tal de no pensar en esos ojos azules.

Entre tantas cosas que hacer, la noche del sábado, demasiado fría y simple, se dijo así mismo que necesitaba un trago, así que fue su turno de arrastrar a Sam al Impala y ambos terminaron en ese bar.

Con un cigarrillo en la mano y su hermano a su diestra, Dean caminó con parsimonia por el estacionamiento, pensando en John y Mary, y una nueva promesa de que, finalmente, les visitarían.

Promesa que no significaba nada para él. Desde pequeño, cuando se quedaba a cargo de Bobby, Dean había comprendido que si quería salir adelante, él tendría que llevar el cargo de su pequeño hermano, sin depender de padres tan libertinos. Romper un lazo tan fuerte como el que tenía con sus padres no sería sencillo, pero tampoco imposible. Y, aunque con el paso de los años la promesa seguía ahí, el lazo jamás se había ido.

"_Algún día va a matarte_", había dicho Jo en una broma. A pesar de ello, Dean no podía confiar en la palabra de sus padres. Eso no impedía la pequeña chispa de esperanza que mantenía para él y para Sam.

Apartó aquellos pensamientos en cuanto dió una larga calada a su cigarrillo y abrió la puerta del bar. Igual que semanas atrás, estaba tranquilo. Casi vacío.

Excepto por unos cuantos rostros conocidos.

Dos, en realidad.

Gabriel y Castiel se encontraban hablando en una mesa lejos de la barra, pero próxima a la puerta.

Cómo es que los notó de inmediato, Dean no se lo explicaba.

—¡Gabriel! —Sam fue el primero en saludar. El chico volteó a verles, sonriendo.

—Mi querido Alce— saludó de vuelta. Elevó la mano para saludarles, invitándolos a sentarse.

Dean revolvió el cabello de Gabriel, ganándose una protesta y un mohín de inmediato. Después fijó su mirada en el menor de los Novak.

—Cas.

—Hola, Dean.

Por alguna razón, a Dean le dieron ganas de sonreírle mucho. Y lo hizo.

Le sonrió cuando Castiel pidió que se sentara a su lado.

Le sonrió cuando Castiel casi derrama su bebida sobre él.

Le sonrió incluso cuando la camarera intentó coquetearle y él estaba demasiado distraído escuchando el relato de Castiel y como es que este había tenido que viajar a ver a sus padres porque se preocupaban demasiado por él.

Hasta le sonrió cuando Sam le soltó un codazo, pidiendole que dejara de babear por el chico. Dean solo rodó los ojos, afirmando que Sam estaba loco, alucinando o demasiado ebrio.

Después sonrió de nuevo a Castiel.

Las carcajadas que emitían cuando Gabriel trataba de imitar al profesor de artes, fue interrumpida cuando la música suave de fondo cambió por las noticias en la radio.

_"...los ataques recientes contra países como Benín, Camerún y Burundi han dejado decenas de muertos"._

Con un estremecimiento, Dean buscó con la mirada a la chica tras la barra.

—Oye, ¿puedes cambiar eso?

—Por supuesto que no.

Gabriel lanzó una carcajada a su lado, mientras las noticias continuaban.

"_La ONU ha convocado a los países hermanos a una reunión en los próximos días y..."_

Dean volvió a estremecerse.

—¿La muerte te asusta, Dean?

—No seas absurdo, Cas. No es la muerte lo que me desagrada.

Intentando excusar a su hermano, Sam apoyó los codos en la mesa, juntó las manos y apoyó el mentón sobre sus nudillos.

—Dean no tolera escuchar noticias desagradables.

—¡Nuestro Alfa Líder es un bebé!

Gabriel soltó un quejido de dolor cuando Dean le lanzó un ligero puñetazo en el brazo. Pero inmediatamente después ambos empezaron a reír.

Cuando iba por su quinto vaso de cerveza, su móvil sonó por un mensaje recibido. 

—Eh. Hey. Escuchen— anunció, la mirada fija en el texto. —Benny tiene una fiesta. Vive a 20 minutos de aquí.

Elevó la mirada entonces. Y ambas cejas también en una pregunta no dicha hacia Castiel y Gabriel.

Ellos se miraron por un momento, Castiel pareciendo a punto de negarse, pero su hermano se adelantó.

—De acuerdo. Vayamos a poner un poco de ambiente.

* * *

—Creí que iríamos a casa de tu lúgubre amigo.

—Lo haremos. Deja de ser tan impaciente, Gabriel.

Escuchó un bufido tras su espalda. Enseguida, el maletero del Impala se abrió, ruidos de una persona buscando algo entre sus pertenencias y un bufido cargado de frustración.

—¡Dean! ¿Donde están mi navaja?

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Dean bajó la ventanilla del auto y asomó la cabeza.

—Jo, vamos a ir a una maldita fiesta, no a acuchillar personas.

La rubia cerró la puerta del maletero, con demasiada fuerza para el gusto de Dean, quien enseguida protestó.

—Es solo un auto, Dean.

Este giró su cuerpo entero hacia Jo, fulminándola con la mirada cuando la chica finalmente decidió subir junto a los Novak.

Se miraron por un momento, uno retando al otro hasta que Jo soltó una carcajada que sorprendió a los demás. Dean simplemente sonrió ladino.

—Ya sé, ya sé. Pero vamos, que no puedes casarte con él.

Encendió el auto, volviendo su posición al frente. Observaba a Jo por el espejo retrovisor mientras conducía.

—¿Quien dice que no?

—Es ilegal, Dean.

—¿Cuando demonios he hecho algo legal?

Comenzaron un debate que arrancó risas a Sam y Gabriel, suspiros en Castiel, y un ambiente relajado en aquel auto que Dean sentía cómo un hogar.

La noche caía sobre la ciudad de Kansas, resaltando los colores fascinantes en el cielo cuando los hermanos Novak y Winchester estacionaron fuera de la casa de Benny. El lugar no era demasiado grande si Dean lo comparaba con la mansión que los padres de Lisa tuvieran por casa, aunque más de la mitad de la universidad estaba ahí.

—Malditos niños ricos— murmuró Gabriel al pararse a un lado de Dean.

—Sin ofender.

—Jódete— respondió Dean, a pesar de que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban en una sonrisa.

—Primero las damas.

Gabriel lo fulminó con la mirada. Sin embargo, obediente caminó hacia el interior del lugar; calor envolviéndolos en cuanto la puerta fue abierta. La música resonando por todo el lugar apenas y permitía que Dean escuchara sus propios pensamientos. La razón, que la bocina más grande daba de lleno a la puerta, por lo que tuvieron que serpentear entre cuerpos extraños, buscando espacio hacia donde el ruido lastimara menos.

—¡Dean!

La voz de Benny le hizo detenerse de golpe, sonriendo en cuanto vio a su amigo. Sin embargo, se vio empujado nuevamente cuando Castiel se estampó contra su espalda.

—Lo siento— musitó. O eso creyó Dean, pues no podía escucharle bien.Observó cómo Castiel pasó una mano por su rostro y buscó su mirada. Pronto esta pasó de largo y se enfocó en la mirada de Benny, ambos observándose por un momento. Benny con una cálida sonrisa, Castiel con su cara de pocker. El mayor de los Winchester conocía bien a Benny como para saber cuando estaba retando a alguien, por lo que por instinto se interpuso entre las miradas de ambos chicos.

—Amigo, creí que no vendrías. Este lugar se está volviendo un cementerio.

A Dean no le parecía así. Por el contrario. El sitio parecía más como una discoteca, gente riendo, bailando y bebiendo. Perdidos en un sin fin de diversión. Pensó en decírselo.

En cambio, elevó la diestra, moviéndola de un lado a otro frente al rostro de Benny, llamando su atención. Éste ampliósu sonrisa, olvidando cualquier rastro de la mirada extraña lanzada hacia Cas.

—Escuché que la próxima obra de tu hermano será todo un éxito.

Winchester sintió su pecho llenarse de orgullo simplemente de que la obra de su hermano fuera reconocida. Aún más, del por qué de aquella obra.

Paseó la mirada por el lugar, topándose con una chica con una charola en mano. En cuanto pasó a su lado, tomó dos vasos llenos de ponche adulterado. Giró hacia Castiel, extendiendo un vaso que el otro no dudó en tomar.

Tras un largo trago a su propio vaso, finalmente se enfocó en Benny.

—Por supuesto que lo será. Es un maldito genio.

—¿Actuarás esta vez?

—Claro que no — respondió, bufando sonoramente.

Inspeccionó una vez más aquel lugar, lleno de Alfas y Betas. De ser posible, habría apostado que Castiel era el único Omega del lugar. Por alguna razón, en el pecho de Dean se instaló unaenorme sensación de protección hacia el chico, decidiendo, entonces, rodear los hombros de Castiel con un brazo, acercándolo a su cuerpo de manera protectora.

Este frunció el ceño, un gesto que Dean ignoró al percibir el cambio de la esencia de Benny.

—Puedo cuidarme solo.

La expresión de Lafitte cambió. Su rostro amigable siendo reemplazado por una mirada cargada de posesividad hacia el chico que Dean tenía entre sus brazos. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

—Lo sé, gatito.

Tragó duro, diciéndose a sí mismo que debía de estar enloqueciendo. Una mirada más al lugar, inhaló hondo, percatándose así de que, en efecto, Castiel era el único Omega del lugar.

—Oye Dean— llamó Benny de pronto— ¿podemos hablar?

—Por supuesto, ¿que sucede?

De pronto su amigo pareció incomodo. A pesar de tantos aromas mezclados, Dean percibió ligeramente el estrés desprendido del Alfa frente a él. Este volteó a mirar a Castiel, escrutándolo con la mirada.

—Buscaré a mi hermano— anunció, soltándose del agarre del mayor, mezclándose de pronto entre la multitud para el alivio del rubio.

Dean le siguió con la mirada hasta que su cabello negro se confundió con el de tantas personas más.

Se forzó a despegar la mirada de aquel punto, volviéndola hacia su amigo. De pronto Benny se veía nervioso.

Chasqueó la lengua para atraer su atención, buscando entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta su cajetilla de cigarros.

—No aquí. Yo...

—¡Dean!

De pronto Dean fue envuelto en un sin fin de saludos. Chicos y chicas cuyos rostros él no logró ni identificar a causa de las luces. Aromas imposibles de identificar correctamente por los supresores. Él les sonrió, saludándolos por cortesía, pero su mente se mantuvo distraída ante la imagen de Benny, la expresión en su rostro y el aroma desprendido.

"_Imposible_", se dijo.

Lo que más inquietó a Dean Winchester, Alfa no tan promedio con un Omega metido en sus constantes pensamientos, tal vez en su corazón, fue la mirada que su casi mejor amigo le lanzó cuando él no pudo seguir la conversación.

Sabía bien lo que aquella mirada significaba: odio.

Contestando preguntas banales, mayormente sobre su hermano y el próximo proyecto de sus padres, intentó distraer su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez que no era más que una jugarreta causada por el alcohol. Benny era su mejor amigo; desde que se conocieron habían sido unidos, siguiéndose uno al otro a pesar de las quejas de Sam para que razonaran antes de hacer alguna estupidez. Una amistad estrecha que podría ser una base sólida para la manada que planificaban tener en cuanto se graduaran.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó entre una charla y otra, hasta que se percató de que los estudiantes eran cada vez son menos y él no lograba dar con Benny por ningún lado.

—Jodida mierda— murmuró para sí mismo una vez que estuvo solo en uno de los pasillos a oscuras.

Suspirando sonoramente, pasó una mano por su rostro.

"_No más tragos para ti"_, pensó.

Sintiéndose fastidiado de pronto, tomó el cuarto cigarrillo de la noche, capturándolo entre sus labios, dando una larga calada antes de apagarlo.

—Pareces demasiado pensativo.

La voz de Castiel le hizo dar un pequeño salto. Dean había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no le escuchó acercarse.

—¿Me estás acosando? —preguntó, recuperando su coqueta sonrisa.

Castiel le devolvió el gesto con sorna; sus palabras llenas de sarcasmo.

—Oh, claro que si. Porque uno no puede evitar estar cerca del gran Dean Winchester.

"_Ahí está_", fue lo único que pudo pensar ante la tranquilidad que sintió. Su corazón palpitó, más Dean ya no quizo hacer conjeturas.

No por primera vez, el Omega conseguía calmar sus pensamientos y preocupacionescasi en automático. Y solo tenía que murmurar un par de palabras y sonreír.

—Baila conmigo, Castiel— soltó de pronto.

—No sé bailar.

La sonrisa de Dean se ensanchó.

—Tampoco mentir.

El rostro de Cas se iluminó con una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Acaso tú sí?

—Oh, buen Ángel. Hay muchas cosas que yo podría enseñarte.

La pista improvisada de baile apenas y mantenía estudiantes, todos enfocados en sus parejas. Música lenta resonando por la habitación, invitándolos a un suave va y ven perezoso.

Dean llevó a Castiel al centro de esta, pese a todo el lugar disponible.

Rodeó su caderasin vergüenza alguna, pegándolo por completo a su cuerpo.

Siguiendo el ritmo, Castiel se movió lento contra él, enfocando la mirada en los ojos esmeralda de Dean.

—Ah, el chico sabe moverse.

—¿Sorprendido de que alguien como yo sepa hacerlo?

Una ceja de Dean se arqueó ante el comentario. ¿Podría culparle? Probablemente no. Incluso Dean debía admitir que Castiel era el único Omega que conocía con tal libertinaje. Cualquier otro estaría arrinconado en una esquina, cuidándose de ser visto por los demás, de un gesto fuera de regla, cuidando siempre su comportamiento ante la idea de no poder conseguir un buen Alfa o Beta a causa de una mala reputación.

—Ni un poco— admitió con orgullo. Observó el rostro de Castiel, la reacción de sus palabras, y Dean podría jurar que lo escuchó ronronear cuando cerró los ojos.

_Lurk_, de The Neighborhood sonaba por toda la casa.

Cas se abrazó a su cuello, atrayéndolo tan cerca que podrían besarse en cualquier momento. En lugar de ello, Cas le dio espalda, restregando su firme trasero contra su él. Ladeó la cabeza, exponiendo su cuello como si Dean fuera su Alfa y lo invitara a tomarlo, ahí mismo.

La piel de Dean se erizó por completo al percibir mejor el aroma del chico. Inclinándose, frotó la punta de su nariz con la zona glandular del Omega. Por instinto inhaló hondo, su lívido elevándose de inmediato ante la esencia tan fascinante.

—Estás jugando con fuego, Castiel— musitó.

Él bajó la mirada, y con ese simple gesto, le pareció la criatura más inocente de todo el jodido mundo.

"_No has visto a todo el mundo_", se recordó, solo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Castiel restregándose contra él en aquella suave canción.

El rubio deslizó las manos por la cintura del chico, bajándolas hacia su cadera, el agarre en estas se volviéndose firme. Empujó contra el, embistiendo para profundizar el contacto entre ellos. Dean era consciente de que únicamente intentaban provocarse uno al otro, con éxito total.

Relamió sus labios, pegando la frente a la coronilla de Castiel. Tragó duro, intentando controlarse con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando Castiel se empujó de nuevo contra él, Dean jadeó, salivando ante la idea de tenerlo.

—Nos vamos.

De pronto Gabriel estaba entre ellos. No dijo nada más al pasar a su lado, únicamente tomó a Castiel de los hombros, empujándolo directamente a la salida.

—¿Gabriel? ¿Pero qué mierda?

Samuel apareció a su lado, viéndose afligido.

—¡Gabriel! Oh, cielos, déjame explicártelo.

Con esas palabras el calor que Dean sentía desapareció. Detuvo a Sam a medio camino hacia la puerta.

—Quiero una explicación. Ahora.

—Ruby—fue todo lo que Sam dijo antes de salir corriendo tras Gabriel.

Dean no necesitaba más explicaciones. Ruby siempre había sido un dolor en el culo para Sam. La chica, alias acosadora número uno de su hermano, aparecía en cualquier lugar que Sam frecuentara.

El aire helado golpeó su rostro en cuanto salió de la casa, haciéndole estremecer.

—¡Ve con ella!

—¿Que demonios está pasando aquí? —preguntó a Castiel, quien observaba de brazos cruzados la escena. Parecía divertido.

—Al parecer Ruby besó a Sam. Sam la rechazó. De nuevo. Pero Gabriel vio todo.

—¿Incluso cuando la rechazó?

Castiel asintió un par de veces.

—¿Entonces por qué tanto alboroto?

Castiel le lanzó una mirada significativa.

—Oh, claro. Estamos hablando de Gabriel.

Él no quería estar ni cerca del campo de visión de aquel par. Dio media vuelta, enfocándose en el sonido poco perceptible de la fiesta. Se fijó en el tamaño de la casa. Incluso pensó en el rostro de Benny cuando se obligó a apartarse de él. Cualquier cosa, con tal de no mirar a Castiel y recordar cuán ansioso se sentía por tocarle mientras bailaban.

—Bailas bien— soltó de pronto, sintiéndose como un estupido de inmediato.

No miraba a Castiel. Pero sabía, sentía, que este sonreía.

—Tú también.

—¿Ah si?

—Tal vez algún día te permita repetirlo.

Dean rió a carcajadas. Cuando los gritos tras ellos cesaron de golpe, volvió el rostro hacia Gabriel y Sam, quienes parecían a punto de meterse mano.

—Oh, no. No delante de mi.

Avanzó hacia el impala, pues aún con sus palabras, su hermano no se separaba de su novio. Empujó a ambos para quitar el seguro del auto y que pudieran subir. Cuando percibió un ligero aroma a gasolina, arrugó la nariz y elevó de golpe la cabeza. La casa frente a ellos no había cambiado en nada, aunque parecía más silenciosa desde ahí.

Cuando todos entraron al auto, Dean acomodó el espejo retrovisor para no ver cómo su amigo parecía comerle la boca a su hermano.

Castiel se veía igual de incómodo. Así que, solo para molestarle, Dean le sonrió.

—¿Y tú? ¿Vas a besarme?

—Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Highway To Hell a todo volumen cubrió la carcajada de Dean cuando aceleró.

Ellos no se dieron cuenta, del momento preciso en el que la casa tras ellos comenzó a arder en llamas.


	7. ¿Rabieta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel.
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fanfic basado principalmente en la canción "La fuerza del destino", de Mecano. Con ligeras o enormes desviaciones hacia lo apocalíptico, sin sonrisas de por medio y disculpas de ante mano por la calidad. ¡Universo alterno!

Enfocó su cámara hacia el escenario, su ceño frunciéndose ligeramente debido al ángulo incorrecto. Tomó el tripié, moviéndolo un metro hacia la derecha, asintiendo satisfecho con el ángulo elegido para las tomas. 

De pronto su visión fue reemplazada por una camisa blanca, corbata azul y gabardina café. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, separándose de la cámara para toparse con el rostro inescrutable de Castiel.

—¿Que estás haciendo?

—Enfoco el escenario. Sam insiste en grabar todas las obras.

Aquel mes, eran Romeo y Julieta. ¿Por que su hermano siempre escogía historias tan clichés? Era algo que Dean se preguntaba constantemente, creyendo qué tal vez, era Gabriel quien elegía cada obra.

—¿Que haces aquí, Novak?

No es que no se alegrara en verlo. En realidad, Dean creía que su día ya no podía mejorar más.

—Escuché que ustedes hacen esto por beneficencia— explicó, parándose a un lado de Dean. Su mirada evaluó detenidamente el telón.— Me parece suficiente motivo para venir.

Winchester no pudo estar más de acuerdo con sus palabras. Mucho antes de ingresar a la universidad, Sam hacia ventas, fiestas y cosas por el estilo por beneficencia, una causa adquirida de su madre. Y aunque el primogénito de los Winchester fue arrastrado por Sam para que le ayudara, terminó tomándole el gusto, por lo que él mismo comenzó a organizar algunas. La obra, sin embargo, era completamente de Sam. Por eso, la inquietud instalada días antes en su pecho, desde lo que sucediera con Benny, solo aumenta al percatarse de que el lugar estaba casi vacío, algo completamente fuera de lo común, pues las obras de Sam Winchester siempre mantenían los escenarios llenos.

Revisó la hora en su reloj, justificando la falta de gente con que aún faltaba tiempo, y no por aquella noticia que los noticieros transmitieron más temprano, anunciando el brote de lo que creían que podría ser un nuevo virus en los países por los cuales la ONU se había reunido y las precauciones extremas que debía tomar la población, pues este parecía expandirse a más países con más rapidez de lo que nadie había imaginado.

Se inclinó nuevamente a la cámara, asegurándose de que las pocas personas no obstruyeran su visión.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, se enderezó con una sonrisa en el rostro, procurando poner toda su atención en Castiel.

Desde la fiesta en la casa de Benny no habían tenido una oportunidad real para hablar. Todo se había reducido a saludos por los pasillos, miradas fugaces en el comedor, encuentros con hermanos presentes.

Pero ellos no habían vuelto a estar solos. Por supuesto, aquel día no era la excepción. Sam caminaba hacia ellos, con el rostro lleno de aflicción. En la diestra llevaba un libreto, que apretaba a tal grado, que Dean temió por la vida de aquel papel.

Deteniéndose frente a ellos, miró de uno hacia el otro.

—¿Han visto a Rafael? No lo encuentro por ningún lado.

—¿Revisaste ya en el baño de mujeres?

Sam le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria ante el comentario. Mas no le riñó. En lugar de ello, extendió el libreto, después miró su reloj y volvió la vista hacia los congregados en los asientos.

—Necesito encontrarlo. Faltan treinta minutos para la obra.

—Venga, tranquilo Sammy. Lo encontraremos.

Dean palmeó el hombro de Sam. Tomó su cámara, metiéndola a su mochila, colgando esta a su hombro.

—Asegúrate de que nadie mueva el tripié. ¿Vamos, Cas?

Escuchó a Sam suspirar aliviado. Rodeó los hombros del ojiazul mientras ambos salían del auditorio.

—Dime una cosa, Castiel.

Dean observó fijamente al chico cuando esté tropezó y casi cae por las escaleras. Contuvo heroicamente una carcajada, soltándolo.

—¿Donde podría estar una mole como él?

Cas lo pensó, con un gesto lleno de concentración.

Dean sabía que debían de ser rápidos, por el bienestar de su hermano. Pese a ello, no fue capaz de enviar a Castiel a buscar por sí mismo, no cuando finalmente gozaba de su compañía.

Así que ambos se dirigieron hacia las aulas, que servían de camerino improvisado. Revisaron los campos de juego, el comedor, cualquier rincón que el tiempo les permitiera, sin éxito alguno. Al igual que dentro de las aulas, el plantel de la universidad estaba casi vacío. Y los estudiantes que rondaban por ahí, miraban sus teléfonos con una mezcla de temor y sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros.

Procuró no prestarles atención, pero era difícil mantener su atención alejada de la tensión en el ambiente.

—Es todo. Debemos regresar— musitó.

Sus pensamientos viajaron con rapidez a las noticias en los periódicos y la televisión, anunciando la casa quemada en el hogar de los Lafitte. Y aunque nadie había salido herido, Benny estaba desaparecido, pero hacían todo por encontrarlo. Dean esperaba que fuera pronto. Y que esa fuera la noticia que tenía a todos absortos, y no algún virus imaginario. Necesitaban encontrar a su amigo, pronto.

Estaba tan distraído que al volver por el campo de basquetbol no notó cuando el balón se dirigió hacia ellos. Hasta que fuedemasiado tarde y este impactó de lleno contra Castiel.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió silencioso. Dean miró a Cas, quien le observó de vuelta, antes de caer de golpe al suelo, lanzando un quejido lastimero.

—¡Cas!

Arrodillándose frente a él, tomó entre sus brazos al Omega, acunándolo como si con ello pudiera arrancar el dolor del golpe. Tenía el balón marcado en la frente y a todos a su alrededor preguntando si estaba bien.

—Mierda, Castiel, ¿puedes verme?

La mueca en el rostro de Cas desapareció, tornándose lentamente en un atisbo de sonrisa.

—No estoy ciego, Dean.

Pero Dean no pudo sonreír.

La calma fue desapareciendo, su pecho sintiéndose caliente ante la incontrolable furia que sintió súbitamente. Levantó la cabeza, buscando con la mirada entre las personas.

—¿¡Que hijo de puta hizo esto!?

El silencio fue sepulcral. Los estudiantes más lejanos comenzaron a evadirlos disimuladamente, no dispuestos a cruzarse con un Alfa enojado. Aquellos que conocían a Dean, mirandose unos a otros, extrañados ante la reacción del rubio.

—Dean, estoy bien. Ya puedes soltarme.

El agarre se afianzó cuando, con un poco de ayuda, Cas se puso de pie. Un chico que Dean desconoció se acerco a ellos, con las manos en alto. Palmeó su hombro, firmando su sentencia.

—Tranquilo, Dean. Solo fue un accidente.

—Accidente— repitió. Para cuando el chico quiso huir, fue demasiado tarde. Dean lo tomó por los hombros, jalándolo de golpe hasta estamparlo con fuerza contra el suelo.

—¡Dean!

Él no parecía escuchar a Castiel llamándole a lo lejos.

—Discúlpate— gruñó, soltando un puñetazo contra el mentón del chico. Dos chicos acudieron en ayuda del primero, jalando hacia atrás al Alfa. De un codazo lanzó a uno contra el suelo. Tomó por los hombros al otro, lanzándolo contra el suelo también. Ira inexplicable incrementando a cada golpe lanzado contra ellos, feromonas cargadas de un odio que Dean no había sentido antes, imposible de explicar. Él solo deseaba golpear a alguien, a quien sea. Quería gruñir, liberar... ¿que?

No lo sabía. En ese instante, sintió que se volvería loco.

Nuevas manos sujetaron sus hombros, jalándole hacia atrás. Se preparó para lanzar un golpe contra aquel idiota que se atreviera a interrumpirlo, todo con tal de descargar la ira descomunal en su pecho.

—Estoy aquí. Tranquilo, estoy aquí.

Omega, indicó su instinto. Aunque, muy en el fondo, hubo algo más importante que eso: Cas.

Su rostro fue tomado por un par de cálidas manos.

—Dean, mírame. Estoy bien, ¿Lo ves? Estoy aquí. Contigo.

La frustración en su pecho fue disolviéndose en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto con orbes azules.

—Cas— musitó, sorprendido. Este observó a los chicos en el suelo, disculpándose antes de arrastrar a Dean con él fuera de aquel campo.

—Dean, mírame, Dean. ¿Que sucede?

Apenas y escuchó. Se sentía mareado y confuso. Solo podía observar la marca rojiza poco perceptible en su frente, recordar la sensación y sed de sangre que se apoderó de él en ese instante.

—Yo... no se que fue eso.

Cas parecía no comprenderlo.

—¿A que te refieres?

Pasó una mano por su rostro, intentando poner en palabras lo que acababa de suceder.

—Cas, yo solo... solo necesitaba... Nadie puede volver a herirte. ¿Lo entiendes?

Las palabras parecieron confundir a Castiel, quien soltó de golpe a Dean.

—Escúchame bien, Winchester. No porque tú estés en la cima de la clasificación humana puedes decirme qué hacer o que no. No soy tu Omega, ni soy un chico frágil que necesita cuidado para todo. Y mucho menos...

Dean no supo qué podría haber dicho Castiel en ese momento, pues se quedó callado en cuantolo envolvió entre sus brazos.

—No, no lo entiendes. Yo... quería matarlos. Y no era solo por ti. Fue, simplemente, un instinto, Castiel. Sé que quería defenderte. Maldicion. Lo sé. ¿Pero eso? Solamente quería...

—Shh... está bien. Terminó, ¿lo entiendes?

Pero Dean no estaba seguro de ello.

Lentamente, su cuerpo fue relajándose, reaccionando al aroma del Omega cuando este permitió que hundiera el rostro en su cuello e inhalara hondo su esencia.

Hogar, supo de inmediato, aferrándose a ese cuerpo cálido.

Tomando el mentón del chico con una mano, Dean le elevó un poco el rostro para que así le mirara.

—Te quiero— susurró, ganándose una sonrisa por parte del más bajito, ambos dejando atrás aquel suceso, como si jamás hubiera sucedido.

Fueron interrumpidos por Sam, apareciendo de la nada. El libreto ya no era más que un par de hojas arrugadas. Este observó a ambos chicos con detenimiento, comprendiendo lo que sucedía, después solo a Dean.

—Necesito que actúes como Romeo.

El escaso buen humor de Dean desapareció en cuanto aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no.

—Rafael no aparece por ningún lado. Y tú eres la única persona que se sabe el diálogo completo y no pierde los estribos en el escenario.

—Tú tampoco lo haces. Tú sé Romeo, Samuel.

—Vamos Dean.

—Necesito grabar la obra.

Por supuesto que si. A pesar de todas las cosas que se creyeran de Dean, más que tocar su guitarra o actuar, lo que él disfrutaba realmente era estar tras una cámara.

Plasmar un instante en una eternidad.

Si. Un momento que le durara una en el corazón y pudiera explicarlo de alguna forma.

"_Te estás volviendo blando_", se había dicho cuando tenía menos edad. Aún así, siguió enfocándose en lo que realmente le gustaba. Y aunque subirse a un escenario de teatro no le disgustaba, no era lo que más le apasionaba.

—Dean. El representante de nuestro padre está aquí. Realmente, realmente necesito tu ayuda.

Dean buscó a aquel hombre en cuanto entró al auditorio, imaginándose al barbón representante alias acosador de los Winchester. Miró a Castiel. Finalmente a Sam. Tras un suspiro de resignación:

—Iré a cambiarme.

* * *

Chicos y chicas mantenían máscaras puestas, todos cantando y bailando al ritmo de una canción sobre la enemistad entre los Montesco y los Caputelo.

Y ahí estaba ella. Julieta, que en realidad se trataba de Jo, vestida en un elegante vestido medieval color esmeralda, con su cabello hecho una trenza con flores incrustadas. Movía sus pestañas de manera coqueta a todo mundo, a pesar de que Sam le había dicho miles de veces en los ensayos que Julieta debía de ser modesta e inocente. Parecía que eso no le importaba. Ella bailaba con los chicos que coreaban.

Era su momento de entrar. Dean, vestido como Romeo, debía de entrar al escenario, cantar sobre su odio por la familia enemiga. Entonces la vería y quedarían hipnotizados el uno por el otro.

Bailarían, solo un poco, lo suficiente como para ver con detenimiento cada matiz de sus ojos. Entonces, debían de quedar prendados uno al otro, y eso, finalmente, desencadenaría su trágica historia de amor, donde Dean moriría sanguinariamente. Jo intentaría no reírse por el drama impuesto por Dean, y con palabras cargadas de un apasionante amor, terminaría su vida y así, la historia de tres días de amor y trágicas muertes, quedaría concluida y se volverían un nuevo éxito.

Sí. Ese era un plan perfecto.

El único problema, era que Dean se sentía a punto de colapsar en lo que creía, era un ataque de pánico.

La canción estaba a punto de terminar, pero él no podía recordar el diálogo con el que se introduciría a la escena. A pesar de haber actuado en diversas ocasiones desde que Sam se había interesado en las obras de caridad, en ese momento sentía sus piernas temblorosas.

Estaba sentado detrás del papel que fungía de un muro, respirando agitado. Sentía su pecho comprimirse, sus manos sudando, por lo que las frotaba desesperadamente contra su pantalón.

El pánico escénico nunca había sido un problema para él; acostumbrado a actuar desde chico en las series de la cadena televisiva de su padre, en las obras de Sam e incluso sus propias presentaciones. La experiencia, combinada con su ligera arrogancia se volvían las cualidades perfectas para presentarse al público.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Dean?

Sam lo buscaba con desesperación. Lo sabía. Por ello, casi en contra de su voluntad, se puso de pie y caminó a paso firme hacia la salida al telón.

Caminó por el escenario, pese a sentirse mareado, tratando de ignorar la sensación de ansiedad en su pecho, y el cansancio que le invadió ante la "rabieta Alfa" que había tenido en el campo de deportes.

Sabía que era completamente su culpa. Perder el control de esa manera había sido la cosa menos sensata que alguna vez hubiera hecho. Y, pese a todo, una parte de él, la parte más lógica y menos reprochable, ni siquiera sabía qué había pasado y por qué aquella ira parecía volver a querer tomar el control de su cuerpo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en medio del escenario. Observó fugazmente a los expectadores para tratar de calmar sus nervios. Él sabía que las miradas estaban fijas en él cuando sintió la mirada de Kevin, vestido como un Montesco, esperando la respuesta, el diálogo siguiente. Él ni siquiera estaba prestando atención. Sus pensamientos enfocados en aquel chico de ojos azules, la escena de un golpe de balón repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente, sin nada que pudiera distraerle.

Dean sintió que había olvidado todo lo que debía de contestar en automático. Su mirada volvió al escenario, los trajes medievales, las luces que empezaban a provocarle dolor de cabeza. De pronto, sin siquiera haber notado su agitación, sentía que iba a desmayarse.

Sintió una mirada nueva, más cargada que las demás, seguramente la mirada de Sam desde uno de los costados del escenario. Lo buscó con desesperación, buscando el consuelo de la única familia que tenía ahí en ese momento. En lugar de ojos multicolor, encontró dos orbes azules llenos de confianza.

Eran de Castiel.

Castiel, con su gabardina ridículamente grande, poniendo los ojos de cachorro que notó desde el primer día en el que le vio. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, pero el sentimiento que le invadió no tenía nada que ver con la obra o la confusión de su instinto.

De pronto no le importó que las personas le miraran, que la luz fuera demasiado intensa o que Kevin parecíaa punto de desmayarse si la obra no salía como todos esperaban.

Sonrió, porque mirar a Castiel no terminó milagrosamente con la ansiedad o domó su instinto. Sonrió, simplemente, porque las miradas de sus amigos, Castiel y Sam, estaban cargadas de comprensión y confianza.

—Hola, hijos de perra— canturreó, ganándose expresiones de sorpresa, carcajadas por igual, y el reproche de Sam detrás del escenario.

* * *

—¡Dean-o!

Gabriel lo abrazó con fuerza, casi colgándose a su cuello.

—Estuvo fantástico.

—Lo sé— respondió, ganándose una mirada aniquiladora por parte de su amigo.

Se encontraban en el aula de literatura que improvisaron como vestidor de los actores para la función; trajes, maquillaje y luces exageradas en forma de foquitosiluminando los espejos.

Dean cerraba el cierre de su chaqueta negra de piel cuando Gabriel extiendió su cámara hacia él. Frunció el ceño al tomarla, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Acaso tu hermano se perdió de nuevo?

Fastidio y sarcasmo, seguido de una sonrisa burlona que Gabriel imitó.

—Él regresó con mis padres en cuanto terminó la obra.

El estómago de Dean dio un vuelco, la sonrisa extinguiendose de su rostro. Miró hacia la ventana, el cielo nublado, los truenos lejanos. ¿Deberia de haber corrido en ese preciso momento a la estación de autobuses para despedirlo? Tal vez para suplicarle un poco que no se fuera. Porque, de manera estúpida y cursi, Dean le necesitaba en todo momento.

Observó la camara, pensando en el momento en el que Castiel juró por su vida grabar la obra por él; la forma en la que Castiel le vio durante la actuación y como es que no habría podido hacerlo sin él.

"_Es una jodida broma_", pensó. Abrió su mochila, metiendo la cámara, quizás con menos cuidado de lo que haría normalmente, mirando a Gabriel con la intención de preguntar su destino.

El rostro impasible de Gabriel, lleno de fingidas lágrimas, cambió a uno sonrojado y, después, a una sonrisa cínica. Las carcajadas que le siguieron confundieron a Dean, quien frunció su ceño.

—¡Deberías de ver tu cara ahora mismo, Winchester!

No estuvo dispuesto a admitirlo, pero los colores subieron a su rostro, sintiendose avergonzado, desprendiendo estrés sin poder controlarlo.

—Controla tu bestia interna, amigo. Castiel y Sam se han adelantado a la fiesta. Al parecer, hay mucho que hacer todavía.

Sonrió, aunque su cuerpo se sentía ligeramente tembloroso. De nuevo.

¿Que demonios sucede contigo, Winchester?, se reprochó. Tal conducta no era normal en él.

Apretó las manos, recordando la ira frenética haciendole actuar de manera impulsiva. La misma sensación comenzó a instalarse en la boca de su estomago, así que solo tuvo una cosa qué hacer:

—Tú, maldito hijo de perra— gruñó, lanzándole un puñetazo en el hombro que en realidad no dolía, pero su amigo, siendo un idiota quejumbroso, fingió llorar nuevamente.

—¿Asustado, Winchester?

—Ni un poco.

Gabriel señaló hacia su mochila.

—Bien, cuélgate eso ya. Tienes el privilegio de llevarme.

Rodando los ojos, colgó la mochila a su hombro, inhalando hondo, percibiendo el aroma a almendras de Gabriel. En él percibió que su esencia comienza a mezclarse con la de su hermano, algo extraordinario para no haberse marcado aún. Una fragancia ligeramente irritante, demasiado dulce para su gusto, pero que en ese momento calmó la sensación opresora. Agitó la cabeza con la intención de serenarse, sin mucho éxito. Ta vez, si diera pronto con él...

—Puedo escucharte suspirar hasta aquí por mi hermano, ¿sabes? Y, eww.

—Nadie está suspirando por nadie.

—Claro, y yo soy un arcángel sagrado del cielo.

Soltó una carcajada, preguntándose qué hizo en el pasado para ganarse un amigo como Gabriel.

Un par de chicas pasaron a su lado, entusiasmadas con la obra, detuvieron su andar junto a Dean, pidiendole una foto con ellas. Dean se detuvo por cortesía, sonriendo a la cámara cuando percibió un aroma fétido. Arrugó la nariz por instinto, resoplando ante el aroma.

—¿Dean?

Las chicas se alejaron en cuanto lo vieron reaccionar.

—Dean, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Acaso no lo percibes?

El aroma era parecido al azufre, mezclado con una sustancia en descomposición. Sintió un mareo de golpe, su cuerpo comenzando a temblar; cayó de rodillas, cuando gritos escalofriantes comenzaron a escucharse a lo largo del pasillo. Él lo comprendió, un poco, al menos. Betas y Omegas por igual llenos de pánico, buscando al alfa más cercano por protección.

—¡Dean! Demonios, Winchester. ¡Levantate!

Escuchó a Gabriel en la lejanía, pero no podía enfocarlo. Su visión se volvió borrosa. Sintió la boca seca, llevando las manos a su cuello al sentir lo que creyó, era gas quemando su garganta. Intentó gritar, sin éxito.

Sintió elastico sobre su rostro, unos brazos levantarle. Entonces, la voz de Castiel llamándole.

—Dean, cariño. Necesito que me ayudes, ¿comprendes? Gabriel y yo no podemos cargarte solos. Debes caminar.

La voz de Castiel gritándo por ayuda fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer inconsciente.


	8. Un poco roto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven 
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel.
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fanfic basado principalmente en la canción "La fuerza del destino", de Mecano. Con ligeras o enormes desviaciones hacia lo apocalíptico, sin sonrisas de por medio y disculpas de ante mano por la calidad. ¡Universo alterno!

Su cuerpo se sentía como si le hubieran caído toneladas de peso encima, machacándolo y exprimiéndolo hasta no dejar más que sobras en la camilla de la enfermería. Parpadeó varias veces para enfocar su mirada. Trató de sentarse, sintiendo las náuseas invadir lentamente su cuerpo. Apoyó un codo sobre la colchoneta, empujando su peso hacia arriba; gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta al sentir su cabeza punzar.

—Shhh. Quédate callado, Dean— susurró alguien, tomándole la mano. No distinguió quien era, pues no percibió ningún aroma. 

Fue hasta ese momento, que notó la máscara antigas en su rostro. Frunció el ceño, bizqueando al tratar de enfocar la máscara, sin éxito. La rascó, después su nuca y se dejó caer dramáticamente en la camilla.

—Soy un maldito mutante, ¿no? ¿Qué es lo que...?

—Escuchame, Dean. Tienes qué calmarte... Y dejar de ver tantas películas. 

Era Sam a su lado. Sam susurrando. O gritando. Para Dean todo se volvió susurros y gritos entremezclados, confundiéndole, causando punzadas de dolor que le hicieron gruñir nuevamente. Intentó quitarse la máscara, pero fue detenido por una mano cálida, parecida a la de Castiel. 

La puerta se abrió, o eso le pareció. Pronto, escuchó la voz de Gabriel. 

—Ya no hay nadie en este lugar.

—Esperen, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

Dean sintió desesperación, rabia, inquietud. Tantas cosas mezclándose en su interior, su aroma cambiando a cada segundo, mareando al Beta.

—Dean, para— susurró este.

Cerró los ojos, intentando controlar sus sentidos, uno por uno. Si no lo hacía, iba a volverse loco por la incertidumbre. 

Extendió la mano, tomando lo primero que tuvo a su alcance. Cabellos largos, suaves. Sam.

Tragó duro al notar una herida en su frente, enfocándose en lo que lograba escuchar a su alrededor. Pasos de un lado a otro de la habitación, ligeros, apenas perceptibles. Gabriel.

Finalmente, abrió los ojos, enfocando al fin la mirada en la persona que tenía enfrente; su visión se aclaró lentamente, y al fin pudo enfocar ojos azules devolviéndole la mirada con una expresión llena de preocupación.

Se encontraban en la enfermería de la universidad, completamente a oscuras, en un silencio sepulcral que solamente era interrumpido por su respiración y el suave golpeteo de los pies de Gabriel contra el suelo. Llevó la mano a su máscara, explorándola antes de notar que solo él, Sam y Castiel la llevaban puesta. 

—Quiero una explicación. Ahora.

Fue así como Gabriel relató como es que, de la nada, Dean, junto con todos los Alfa a su alrededor habían comenzado a actuar extraño. Unos más que otros. Mientras Dean gruñía, salivaba y golpeaba todo a su paso, otros Alfas parecían haber entrado en celo, peleando unos con otros, doblegando y tomando a Omegas y Betas a la fuerza, terminando en alguna pelea por ellos, que desencadenaba la muerte de algunos. Ninguno tenía marca, por lo que no había nada que los detuviera. 

Otros más simplemente enloquecían, golpeandose, dañándose con lo que tuvieran a su paso. Gabriel había sido protegido por Dean mismo, un Alfa fuerte cuya escencia era más fuerte que las ajenas, al ser destinado Alfa Lider de nacimiento, en lo que imaginaba, era una lucha por mero instinto. 

Para los Omegas, habia contado Sam, no fue la excepcion. Él y Castiel se encontraban en la casa de Lisa, esperando al resto de sus amigos, cuando escucharon el impacto de los autos al chocar. Gruñidos que no parecían normales y aullidos. Habían corrido a las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad en busca de respuestas, quedando estupefactos, al igual que el resto. 

En el jardín, solo habían estado los Omegas que habían llegado a la fiesta. Y más allá, personas corriendo durante un instante. Y, al siguiente, la situación no era diferente a la universidad. Cada uno ellos buscando dañarse, lanzándose de los edificios cercanos, clavándose vidrios, algunos prendiéndose fuego así mismos. Solo los betas se habían mantenido inmunes a tal reacción, buscando refugiarse de ese caos, la mayoría sin éxito. Castiel y Sam únicamente se habían salvado de tal reacción porque la casa de Lisa era una jodida mansión que sellaba por completo. Las máscaras las habían conseguido ahí, cuando Lisa los guió hacia su refugio. Les tendió las máscaras, pero no usó una, alegando que era la mejor Omega del lugar y que podía con ello. Se prendió fuego ella misma debido a que su casa no había bastado para detener lo que sea que hubiera causado tal masacre. Entonces volvieron al plantel. 

El silencio volvió a instalarse en su improvisado refugio. Dean procesaba aquellas palabras, buscándoles sentido alguno.

—¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Tres días

Días enteros. Observó a sus acompañantes con detenimiento. Se les veía cansados, hambrientos. Especialmente Gabriel y Castiel, quienes en ese momento, por mero instinto, deberían de buscar el cuidado de un Alfa. Sam era fuerte, lo sabía bien. Pero aquella situación escapaba de sus manos. De las de todos. 

Dean se puso de pie, apoyando su peso contra la pared. Castiel fue a su auxilio, y fue el pretexto suficiente para que Dean rodeara su cintura y lo atrajera a su cuerpo. Sintió temblar al Omega; estaba seguro de que desprendía un aroma cargado de miedo y estrés. La mirada que Gabriel le lanzó lo confirmó. 

—Voy a sacarte de aquí— musitó. Le pareció que Castiel se aferró mas a aquellas palabras, pues el temblor en su cuerpo aumentó, sus ojos se cerraron y acortó la escasa distancia entre ambos, aferrándose al cuerpo de Dean como si éste fuera la única manera de sobrevivir. 

Winchester deslizó las manos sobre su espalda, la diestra elevándose hacia su cuello. Consciente de la sensibilidad de los Omega, y especialmente Cas, deslizó el pulgar sobre la curvatura entre su cuello y hombro, sobre sus glándulas. Empujó suavemente, ascendiendo su dedo, trazando circulos lentos, pero firmes. El ronroneo suave, perceptible apenas para Dean, le indicó que este se encontraba mejor.

—Haz sido fuerte, Omega. 

Castiel le miró, sus ojos brillantes ahora llenos de calma. Asintió, agradecido. Dean observó que su hermano también calmaba a Gabriel. Sam y él se miraron fijamente y eso les bastó para entender, que harían lo que fuera necesario para cuidar de sus parejas.

—Creemos que hay Betas y Omegas en las afueras de la universidad. Aunque Gabriel ha salido un par de veces, no ha explorado más allá de este lado del edificio.

Caminó hacia la ventana, fijandose a través de las persianas en la oscuridad a las afueras del recinto. Los faros exteriores no dejaban ver más allá del estacionamiento, donde ni se veía movimiento o luz alguna. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, permitiéndole notar mejor el panorama desde afuera. Se preguntó por qué solo había afectado a los Alfas y Omegas, o por qué él no había enloquecido frenéticamente como los demás. Su mirada se detuvo en un lejano punto.

—El impala.

Su auto se encontraba a las afueras del estacionamiento. Para llegar a él, debían recorrer al menos la mitad del plantel. Si había aún personas agresivas en el exterior, sería peligroso. Pero, dedujo, lo era más el quedarse allí. 

— Iré al frente. Sam al final del grupo.

—Espera, ¿que? No. No somos damiselas en peligro, Alfa torpe y gruñon.

—Lo sé. 

Sonrió a ambos.

—Pero ustedes realmente van a ser un dolor en el culo si hay Alfas zombies por ahí. El aroma de Sam y el mío, deben de ser suficientes para alejarlos.

Dean aseguró su máscara, siendo el primero en salir a los pasillos, seguido de cerca por Sam, Castiel y Gabriel. Hicieron una sola fila, pegándose a la pared. 

Los pasillos se encontraban oscuros, apenas y lograban ver lo que había a su alrededor. Sangre seca cubría los pisos. Sillas y papeles rasgados por garras estaban esparcidos por todos lados. Parecía el ataque de bestias, y no de humanos peleando. Pronto, encontraron los primeros cadáveres adornando los pasillos. 

Pasos ligeros se escuchaban mientras avanzaban, temerosos, doblando en algunas esquinas. El plantel parecía vacío. Los estudiantes, pensó Dean, seguramente habían escapado mientras Gabriel y los demás lo arrastraban hacia la enfermería. Si es que había sobrevivientes. 

—La puerta está ahí. Nadie a la vista. 

Tras un asentimiento por parte de los demás, Dean avanzó hacia el portón, abriéndolo lentamente. A lo lejos, los garos del plantel titilaton, hasta apagarse y prenderse nuevamente. Dean deseó no haber visto tantas películas de terror. 

—Iré primero. 

Avanzó, bajando lento los escalones. Una corriente de aire helado le hizo estremecer. Se preguntó si estaban exagerando. Si tal vez todo había sido simplemente una mala jugada de los Alfa. Una broma que fue demasiado lejos. Llegó al Impala en silencio y sin ningún problema, haciendo una señal con la mano a los demás para que les siguieran. 

Su móvil sonó. 

"Carry on my waiward son" resonó por el lugar, haciéndolo brincar, anunciando la llamada de su padre. 

Colgó al instante. 

Un gruñido sonó a lo lejos, seguido de uno más. Lo que pareció un maullido le siguió, y Dean sintió su cuerpo estremecer ante el horror que se reveló a sus ojos. 

Lo que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros, gruñían ante ellos en la forma más descomunal que hubiera visto antes. Aquellos seres no eran más que garran, dientes afilados y rostros deformes frente a ellos. Tenían sangre en el hocico, labios colgando por sus dientes salidos. Las palabras "hombres lobo" se quedarían cortas.

—Al auto. ¡Ya!

Las bestias se lanzaron contra ellos; Dean se sintió reaccionar. Abrió la puerta trasera del Impala, empujando a Sam dentro del auto. Gabriel siguió su ejemplo, lanzando con desesperación a Castiel contra Sam.

—Esto es malo, esto es malo— repetía el Beta una y otra vez. 

La primera bestia que llegó hacia ellos arrastró a Gabriel consigo. Dean estuvo tentado a quitarse la máscara, pero en lugar de ello, liberó feromonas con la finalidad de reclamar aquel territorio. Los Alfa a su alrededor parecieron percibirlo, por lo que algunos retrocedieron. Dean no era estúpido, sabía lo que era capaz de hacer con su aroma y el control que podía tener sobre los demás. Sin embargo, otros más se lanzaron contra Dean, quien rodeó el auto, ordenando a Gabriel subirse y arrancar. 

Corrió hacia el maletero, abriéndolo. Tomó el bat que guardaba, girandose justo tiempo para golpear el lobo que se lanzó contra él. 

—¡Maldicion, Gabriel! ¡Arranca el auto! 

Corrió hacia la reja más cercana, esquivando por muy poco mordidas, garras, estremeciéndose ante el sonido del bat golpeando y aplastando cráneos. 

Sus manos temblaban cuando soltó el bat para abrir la reja, escuchando a lo lejos los gritos de Sam, las súplicas para que subiera al auto. No lo escuchó. 

—Dean, Dean, Dean. ¿Pero que es lo que pretendes hacer?

Se quedó paralizado al escuchar aquella voz. Tragando duro, reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad, girando paulatinamente, receloso del lobo a su espalda. Sintió sus ojos picar ante las lágrimas. 

—No. No, no, no. Tú no, por favor no. 

Pero ahí estaba. Tenía el hocico abierto, salivando. Su nudo expuesto, garras en lugar de manos y la mitad del rostro quemado. Olfateaba el aire. Le pareció que sonreía con triunfo al localizar a su presa. Recordó la última vez que lo había visto, su mirada tan llena de calma ahora se veía perdida.

El rubio inhaló hondo, tomando de nuevo el bat cuando los demás lobos abrían paso a Benny, cediéndole el poder de tomar al único Alfa rebelde del lugar.

—Dime, Dean. ¿Acaso quieres llevarte a mi presa?

Recordó a Benny en la fiesta, su mirada burlona y su territorialidad hacia los Omega. Hacia Cas. ¿Acaso estaría infectado ya? 

Tragó duro, aferrando las manos a la madera, levantándola lentamente, cerrando los ojos ante los recuerdos de su amigo. 

—No puedes salvarlos, Dean. No eres tan fuerte como para vencernos. 

Apenas y reconocía su voz. Demasiado gruesa, parecía escupir las palabras con una rabia.

Decidió, que ese no era su amigo. Probablemente, Benny había muerto en cuanto aquel caos se desatara, o en cuanto el fuego consumiera su hogar. Por supuesto que el chico con el que creció, gentil, amable, siempre dispuesto a ayudar, no era el mismo que se lanzó contra él. 

Dean lanzó un batazo, pero fue imposible detenerlo. Recibió mordidas en los brazos, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo por golpearlo. 

El bat se rompió contra el cráneo del lobo, pero fue imposible detenerlo. 

Dean se sentía agotado, mareado y un poco roto. Cuando la manada completa de Benny le rodeó, lanzó una mirada al Impala. Notó a Sam llorando en la parte trasera, peleando con Gabriel y Castiel para intentar salir del auto. 

Le sonrió. Miró a su hermano, mientras se arrastraba por el suelo para impedir ser tragado de un solo bocado. Negó un par de veces, y apenas y pudo susurrar unas cuantas palabras:

"_Vete". _

Volvió la mirada a Benny, quien parecía reír. Este trepó a su pecho, privándole de todo aire que pudieran alcanzar sus pulmones. 

—¿Acaso no puedes verlo, Dean? No importa cuanto supliques, nadie va a escucharte. No puedes salvarlos. No puedes salvarte. 

—¿Que te ha sucedido, amigo? ¿Que demonios te hicieron?

Un alarido escapó de sus labios cuando un par de nuevas garras lo arrastraron por el suelo. La máscara cayó de su rostro, y aunque escuchó aullidos a lo lejos, su estómago dio un vuelc solo cuando reconoció un nuevo aroma. 

Ash. 

Elevó la cabeza, sintiendo su pecho oprimirse ante el reconocimiento de aquellas criaturas. 

Benny. Ash. Kevin. Rafael. 

Cada uno de ellos, sus amigos cercanos, su familia. Habían bromeado con él desde que eran niños. Prometían seguir a Dean aunque estuviera al otro lado del mundo, tomándolo como su Alfa Líder en cuanto llegara el momento. Cada uno de ellos se acercaba, seguidos de seres que no conocía. Todos ellos comenzando a pelearse, mordiéndose y tratando de matarse para quedarse con aquella presa. 

Cerró los ojos en el instante en el que sintió el aliento de Benny cerca de su rostro, esperando la mordida que nunca llegó. 

El eco de un disparo resonó en el lugar. El cuerpo sin vida de Lafitte cayó sobre Dean en el instante en el que abrió los ojos. Más disparos le siguieron. 

Más allá del Impala, entre la maleza, Jo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos como Ash huía. Bobby disparó nuevamente, los demás lobos siguieron al primero, gruñendo y aullando al verse amenazados.

Sam llegó a su lado, desperado, quitando el cuerpo del lobo y pidiendo a gritos la ayuda de Gabriel y Castiel para subirlo al auto. 

Dean se sentía mareado. Solamente cuando estuvo adentro del auto, con Sam conduciendo como loco, siguiendo la camioneta de Bobby, y Cas a su presionando sus heridas para detener el sangrado, fue consciente de que había estado llorando. 

—¿Que demonios les ha pasado? — musitó, cerrando los ojos. 

Era una pregunta para la que ninguno de ellos tenía respuesta. La incógnita solo acrecentó a medida que fueron pasando por las calles de la ciudad, llena de cuerpos mutilados. Brazos y piernas estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, torsos desprovistos de su cabeza eran aplastados a medida que intentaban guiar el Impala hacia la casa de Bobby. 

—¿Que demonios es esto?

El silencio fue la única respuesta que tuvo.


	9. Había una vez, un pequeño Apocalipsis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel.
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fanfic basado principalmente en la canción "La fuerza del destino", de Mecano. Con ligeras o enormes desviaciones hacia lo apocalíptico, sin sonrisas de por medio y disculpas de ante mano por la calidad. ¡Universo alterno!

— ...nos escondemos en el supermercado de la quinta avenida. Por favor, necesitamos ayuda. Mi hermano está desangrándose y no deja de salivar. 

—... Andy, mi nombre es Andy. Por favor, vengan. 

—¡Él no se detiene! ¡Por favor! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! Padre no deja de gruñir y... ¡rompió la puerta! ¡El rompió la puerta! ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Por favor que alguien nos ayude!

—... y si fueras una rosa, obtendrías mis espinas... jaja. Es una bonita canción. Es bonita, muy bonita. Y moriremos. ¡Celebremos!

Mientras Dean estaba en cama, con Sam, Bobby y Castiel limpiando y suturando sus heridas, Jo cambiaba las frecuencias de radio. 

En cada frecuencia escuchaban gritos de auxilio. En algunos más, solo había estática. O personas cantando. Había misas, mensajes de condena y también de reconciliación con una fuerza superior. Nadie sabía qué ocurría. Y, en ese punto, mientras Dean descansaba y se recuperaba de sus heridas, ya no estaba seguro de querer respuestas. 

Se encontraban en la casa de Bobby, resguardados en un pequeño sótano que más bien, parecía una enorme caja fuerte de acero que los mantenía seguros. No sabían si era seguro o no el salir. Preferirían no arriesgarse. 

Pasaron uno o dos días. No podían deducirlo con exactitud. El sótano no tenía ventanas, los conductos de aire habían sido necesarios. Por precaución, mantenían las máscaras puestas, excepto cuando era realmente necesario quitárselas, como para comer. Entonces, sellaban los ductos y comían a toda prisa.

—"El número que usted marcó no está disponible". 

Para el tercer día, Dean sentía que se volvía loco ante la desesperación de no saber nada de sus padres. Había intentado llamarles, con exhaustiva insistencia. Pero parecía que las líneas telefónicas habían sido cortadas de tajo. 

Lanzó su móvil contra el colchón y se pasó una mano por la cara, tallándose con fuerza ante la frustración. Desde que se habían refugiado con Bobby y la electricidad había vuelto, incesantemente habían tratado de comunicarse con ellos, sin éxito alguno. 

Lo mismo en el caso de los Novak. Parecía que el silencio se había tragado al resto del mundo. 

Sintió una mano en el hombro, recibiendo la sonrisa de Jo cuando estuvo en su campo de visión.

— Llegarán.

—Tu no sabes eso.

—Pero sí lo sé. Ellos aún deben reñirte por ser un idiota que permitió que un lobo casi te arrancara el brazo. 

Aquello le hizo bufar, después reír. Pronto, Jo y Dean estaban sumergidos en una charla que implicaba la vergonzosa infancia del Alfa. Ese, pensó, fue el único día en el que se permitiría distraerse un poco. Y el día siguiente. Y de pronto, parecía que todo hubiera sido un sueño, y el mundo no se había vuelto loco. 

Excepto que lo había hecho, y ellos regresaron rápidamente a la realidad, con palabras comunes.

—Nos hemos quedado sin comida. Necesitamos entrar a la casa a buscar.

Dean sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Fue así, como se ofreció como voluntario para salir al exterior. Castiel y el resto se habían negado en un principio. Sin embargo, Dean les recordó que él ya había sido expuesto a las feromonas y salido intacto. Nadie pudo oponerse entonces. 

Cuando salió del refugio, su corazón latía con fuerza. Creía que, si no volvía, condenaría a su familia. Él era un Alfa. Lobos con ansias de sangre no deberían de helarle la sangre. Pero lo hacían, un poco. Soltó un bufido ante sus pensamientos.

Apretó el arma mientras subía por las escaleras lo más silencioso posible. Tomó un profundo respiro y abrió la puerta que conducía a la sala de estar. La luz le molestó durante un momento. Parpadeó, arrugó la nariz y continuó hacia la entrada principal. 

Se estremeció completamente ante la vista que tuvo. 

El cielo se mantenía despejado, el sol brillante marcando el medio día en la pacífica ciudad de Kansas. Una corriente de aire fresco lo envolvió. Era un día perfecto, que se burlaba de ellos e indicaba que la única prueba del genocidio pasado estaba únicamente en sus memorias.

Cuando fue por el resto y se instalaron en la sala después de una minuciosa revisión dentro y a las afueras de la casa Singer, parecían finalmente, mas tranquilos al ver que no estaban al borde de la muerte a cada minuto del día. No que ellos supieran, al menos. 

—Lo que sea que sucedió... ya está en el pasado.

—Yo no estaría muy seguro de eso.

Gabriel tenía el control remoto del televisor en la mano. Veía con expresión sombría las imágenes que el noticiero mostraba. Una mujer con el rostro afligido leí una un informe que la ONU, al menos los representantes aun activos, habían dado a nivel mundial. 

Según los informes que se tenían hasta el momento, lo que inicialmente había sido usado como feromonas de lívido para pruebas experimentales en Omegas inferirles, habían sido robadas y aparentemente, infectadas y liberadas en forma de gas a la población por los "Caballeros del infierno", un grupo de terroristas que parecían no saber lo que estaban causando. 

Lo que pretendía ser un ataque simple de estros acelerados para mantener ocupados a un los miembros que conformaban la ONU, mientras información importante y comprometedora salía a la luz, se había salido de control y se había extendido por el mundo, primero en países como Benín, Camerún y Burundo, se extendió por el resto de America como una plaga, causando que las personas sacaran su lado animal, convirtiéndose en verdaderos monstruos. Desesperados, aquellos terroristas habían tratado de mantener el virus a raya. Pero había sido imposible, cayendo presa ellos mismos también, confesando todo en un video subido a la internet antes de soltarlo en el resto de la población mediate gases, después mutaron y se devoraron entre ellos mismos. El video fue cortado en cuanto ellos comenzaron a arrancarse la piel en medio de carcajadas. 

Teorías de cómo debía de ser frenado no tardaron en salir a la luz. Los gobernadores, al menos los sobrevivientes, pedían a la población mantener extrema precaución, evitar lo maximo posible el contacto con el exterior; máscaras antigas eran repartidas por los habitantes, y había muchos rumores sobre cerrar las ciudades con muros y bardas electrificadas para evitar el paso de los mutados. 

—Esto es un verdadero caos— había dicho la presentadora de las noticias, como si no fuera lo más obvio en ese momento. Posteriormente había anunciado las diferentes pruebas que harían para contrarrestar tal reacción, y la forma de prevenir esta en Alfas y Omega, los únicos afectados por un motivo aún desconocido. 

Lentamente, el mundo que conocían fue muriendo. 

América fue solo el principio. De manera inexplicable y atemorizante, las feromonas fueron extendiéndose, cubriendo el resto de los continentes, dejándolos en un mundo primitivo en el que la supervivencia se basaba en la muerte de aquellos que alguna vez fueron sus amigos, su familia. 

Día con día, la familia de Dean se mantenía al pendiente de las noticias en la radio y la televisión, observando en silencio las nulas probabilidades de salvar el mundo.

Como tantas profecías y predicciones científicas, el humano, patético y avaricioso, había destruido el mundo que alguna vez había sido un lugar acojedor.

Hasta que un día, las noticias dejaron de ser transmitidas por la televisión. La alarma de emergencia en la televisión sonó. La pantalla quedó en negro, a excepción de una banda con un patético lema: "Manténgase en casa".

La radio fue ahora su único medio de comunicación. 

Mediante estos, habían descubierto que había más personas allá afuera. Afortunados que todos habían tomado por locos en un principio resultaron en lo correcto; escucharon el rumor y se habían prevenido con sus propias máscaras y oxígeno. 

Otros más, como Dean, habían sido lo suficientemente resistentes como para que el gas no hiciera efecto inmediato; de esa manera su sistema había podido procesarlo como un tóxico más que se drenó de sus sistema sin problema alguno y les había brindado una posible inmunidad. 

Eso había permitido que fuera el que viajara a las calles, en busca de víveres, noticias, e incluso, a sus padres mismos. 

Al principio, se había negado a tener compañía, aún si se trataba de Bobby o Sam. Alegaba que alguien debía de proteger su refugio improvisado, y aunque todos ahí eran capaces de mantener el orden y valerse por sí mismos, ellos también eran Alfas, por lo que su presencia mantendría cierta raya en las criaturas en el exterior; nadie objetaba nada. 

No fue hasta una tarde, cuando se preparaba para salir, que recibió una mirada reprobatoria del menor de los Novak. 

—No puedes ir solo. 

Bufando, Dean lo observó con ironía.

—No voy solo. Mi colt me acompaña. 

—Estoy hablando en serio, Dean. 

Dejó de guardar las armas, mismas que había conseguido Bobby de quien sabe cuál lugar y que él portaba cada vez que salía por suministros.

—Yo también, Cas. Esas cosas solo atacan de noche. Aún es medio día. Créeme. Todo estará bien. 

Había aprendido cosas útiles en poco tiempo. 

A pesar de todas sus buenas objeciones, Castiel lanzaba una más lógica, no dejándole otra opción más que acceder, con la condición de que en ningún momento se quitara la máscara a menos que encontraran un lugar sellado. 

A lo que sabían, el gas que había contaminado a la población había dejado de hacer efecto en los primeros meses, dándole a las personas la oportunidad de respirar con total libertad. Pero él no pensaba arriesgarlo.

Cuando salieron de la casa de Bobby, juró que este sonreía con aprobación. Después se dijo así mismo que estaba alucinando. Estúpido gas y estúpido fin del mundo. 

Caminaron hacia la calle principal, tratando de ignorar todo aquello que les rodeaba; pese a todo, no podían evitar notar un par de casas destruidas. Cristales rotos, autos abiertos. Restos de cuerpos en estado de descomposición. 

—Este lugar parece cada vez más frío— musitó Castiel. 

Dean le dio la razón. El exterior parecía cada vez más frío a medida que los días pasaban. O era, simplemente, que las personas que hacían más cálidas sus vidas habían perdido su chispa y la vida misma. 

No lo sabían. 

No quería pensar en ello. 

El centro de la ciudad no fue diferente. 

No podía percibirlo, pero sabía que cada lugar por el que transitaban apestaba a cadáveres putrefactos.

Revisaron tiendas, restaurantes, diferentes comercios, encontrando a su paso latas de comida, un par de mudas de ropa que con un poco de suerte les quedaría. 

Fue hasta que llegaron a un lugar llamado "Danzón y Arrabal" que Dean paró de golpe. Enarcó una ceja hacia el lugar, que parecia mas bien una cafetería común y cualquiera. La palabra "billar" apenas y podía leerse. Castiel lo observó también, preguntándose que clase de lugar había sido ese antes de todo el caos que los rodeaba. 

Compartieron una mirada; Castiel advirtiéndole, Dean retandolo. 

Finalmente, fue Castiel quien tuvo que seguir al rubio hacia aquel lugar para impedir que este se metiera en algún lío innecesario. Acomodó su mochila, esquivando vidrios rotos y latas del suelo. 

Con extremo cuidado para no hacer ruido, Dean se arrodilló frente a la puerta. Buscó en su mochila un par de ganzúas, maniobrando hasta quitar el seguro de la puerta. Le lanzó una sonrisa arrogante al Omega, quien se limitó a rodas los ojos. Un Alfa encantador no era la octava maravilla del mundo, después de todo. 

Empujó la puerta, una corriente fresca de aire recibiendolos. Para su asombro, el lugar permanecía en buen estado, intacto del caos exterior. Se notaba que nadie lo habia utilizado desde mucho antes de los gases. No era ni de cerca una cafetería cualquiera. El lugar era realmente elegante. Paredes rojas con una textura que parecia de seda envolvia el lugar. Mesas de billar y maquinas tragamonedas estaban esparcidos a una distancia prudente. Los bancos estaban sobre las mesas, dándole un aspecto mucho mas ordenado. 

Cerraron la puerta tras ellos, poniéndole el seguro unicamemte cuando se aseguraron de que realmente estaban solos en el lugar. Al pasar largos y silenciosos minutos, finalmente se quitaron las máscaras, respirando hondo. 

—Este lugar huele a panqueques. 

Sonriendo con sorna, fue el turno de Dean de examinar su entorno con su olfato.

-Deberías de comer un poco. Aquí solo huele a polvo.

Viéndose descubierto, el rostro de Castiel se cubrió con un tenue sonrojo.

—No tengo hambre.

Como si hubiera sido obra del destino, el estómago de Castiel rugió. Dean apenas pudo contener la carcajada.

Bajó su mochila al suelo, arrodillándose para abrirla. De esta sacó un pedazo de pay que Jo había horneado exclusivamente para él antes de salir a la inspección. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Dean extendió la servilleta en la que estaba envuelto hacia Castiel. Este lo miró con sorpresa y después a aquello que le ofrecía. 

—Dean, no tienes que...

Acallando sus quejas, Dean le sonrió amplio, pasando una mano por el cabello del azabache, desde la nuca hacia su cuello, en un gesto que, sabía bien, era de aprobación hacia un Omega. Vio,  sintió,  a Castiel reaccionar, lo que secretamente le complació. 

Mientras Castiel aceptaba aquella escasa comida, Dean volvió a inhalar profundo, tratando de concentrarse en los aromas que sentía a su alrededor, y no en las feromonas de Omega feliz que Castiel desprendía. 

Fue muy dificil diferenciar uno del otro, especialmente cuando miró a Castiel, quien había bajado un banco demasiado grande y ahora estaba sobre él, balanceando los pies de un lado a otro como si fuera un chiquillo degustando un dulce. 

Sonriendo ante la imagen, Dean caminó hacia él, robándole un trozo de pay, recibiendo una queja de parte del menor. Sin embargo, éste volvió pronto a su labor, relamiendose los labios como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. 

En ese momento, Dean se dio cuenta de que así era. Ver el rostro tan sereno de Castiel, en aquel lugar ajeno a las atrocidades del exterior... Dean casi podía olvidar todo lo que habia sucedido. Dejar atrás las muertes, el dolor, la angustia de tener que sobrevivir día a día a un mundo que era totalmente desconocido para ellos.

–¿Dean? 

Castiel le observaba con el rostro preocupado, el rostro ladeado y un par de migajas en los labios. 

Recuperando la sonrisa que en algún momento perdió, elevó una mano y pasó el pulgar sobre sus comisuras, quitando las moronas, llevándolo a sus propios labios para lamerlas sin ser muy consciente de sus actos.

En todo momento Novak siguió sus movimientos con la mirada. Dandose cuenta de ello, Dean sacó el pulgar de sus labios, preparándose para un comentario sarcástico, cuando escuchó una risa dulce y cantarina provenir de Castiel. 

—Me gustaría preguntarte algo, Dean. 

El nombrado carraspeó, evitando a toda costa seguir con la mirada la lengua de Cas delinendo sus labios. 

—Dispara.

Mientras Castiel desviaba la mirada, desplazándola por todo su alrededor, demasiado concentrado en lo que sea que quería saber, Dean observaba su rostro. Las facciones que, aunque finas, no le hacían ver delicado. Su mirada penetrante y ceño ligeramente fruncido.

De pronto, recordó la conversación que alguna vez tuvo con su padre. 

—¿Como sabes que es amor?— había preguntado, tras escuchar atento la historia de como es que John y Mary terminaron enamorados. 

—Sabes que es amor, del bueno, cuando esa persona te hace ser mejor contigo mismo.

Dean no lo habría comprendido entonces. Había creído que su padre solo trataba de esquivar una pregunta.

—¿Por que jamás has tenido novia, Dean?

Parpadeó, sinceramente extrañado, tomándose el tiempo necesario para procesar sus palabras y encontrarles sentido. No se trataba simplemente de lo que tuviera que decir. Simplemente, a Dean le pareció extraordinario que, después de tanto tiempo, y en las condiciones actuales del mundo, Castiel quisiera saber eso. Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, se cruzó de brazos, alzando ambas cejas. 

—¿Hay algo que intentes decirme, Cas?

Pese a su expresión relajada y rostro sonriente, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, a la expectativa de lo que Castiel pueda decirle. 

—Si, que muchos te creían gay en la universidad. 

Aquello le arrancó una carcajada. Probablemente sin esperar aquella reacción, Castiel se apresuró a cubrir con ambas manos la boca del Alfa, girando el rostro hacia la puerta, atento por si alguien les escuchaba.

Enternecido con tal gesto, y seguro de que las molestas criaturas no estaban cerca, Winchester tomó ambas manos del Omega, llevándolas a sus labios para besar ambos dorsos, ganándose un sonrojo de parte del otro. 

—Lo sé. Entonces... ¿que crees tú?

Relamió su labio inferior, sin interrumpir el silencio que pasaba entre ellos en aquel momento. A lo largo de su tiempo juntos, aprendió que cuando Castiel se mantenía en silencio, era porque estaba pensando. Y, tras un momento, por fin lo dijo:

—Creo que estas esperando. 

—¿Esperando qué?

Castiel encogió ambos hombros. Y un nuevo silencio pasó entre ellos; Dean sentía su pecho cálido por la forma tan buena en la que le conocía. Para él, las relaciones románticas eran más que una cosa pasajera. No se trataba de tomar hasta que no encontrara que le gustara y entonces cambiara por otra persona hasta dar con la indicada. El amor, pensaba, era una cosa eterna, para toda la vida. De eso se trataba la relación y la Marca entre Alfas y Omegas. De eso se trataba Dean, siendo Alfa Líder. No el distorsionado mundo que los rodeaba. 

Aunque si se sinceraba consigo mismo, jamás había llegado una persona que despertara en él sentimientos románticos, ni el interés suficiente como para intentarlo. 

Recordó de nuevo a John, sus palabras repitiéndose una y otra vez en tanto bajaba ambas manos a la cadera de Castiel, acomodándose entre sus piernas.

"Tu no serás su razón de ser, Dean, porque el amor de verdad no se basa en simples dependencias. Solamente una persona que tenga su propio camino, sus propias razones para sonreír, que primero sea completa para consigo misma, podrá ser capaz de ser tu fuente de alegría. Cuando una persona no te necesite, y tu tampoco la necesites, pero aún asi decidan elegirse a pesar de todo... entonces sabrás que has encontrado lo que buscas".

Pensó, entonces, en todas esas veces en las que se sintió solo a pesar de tener compañía. En las noches de insomnio donde Castiel prometía velar sus sueños. Las videollamadas que llegaban de inmediato y quedarse dormido, con el último pensamiento de Cas viéndole con una sonrisa a través de la pantalla. La manera en la que el mundo se fue a la mierda, y la fortaleza que Castiel tuvo para valerse por si mismo, luchando contra sus temores, dedicándole sonrisas, alegrando sus días. Uno, frente al otro, apoyándose a pesar de poder seguir solos. Eligiéndose cada día.

—¿Esperando por que, Dean?

Dean tenía la respuesta, inmediatamente. Porque, desde que Castiel apareció en su vida, la soledad que constantemente era su aliada, había desaparecido, dejando a su paso una calma que solo lo provocaba aquello que Cas le hacía sentir. 

Extendió la mano hacia el rostro del pelinegro, acunándolo y sintiéndose repentinamente feliz cuando Cas cerró los ojos ante su contacto, complacido. 

—Esperando por ti— anunció, inclinándose a plasmar con suavidad los labios en aquellos suaves de Castiel. 

Entonces lo supo. Que sin importar qué, lo elegiría siempre. Solo a él. 

Dean recuerda bien esa tarde. Ni siquiera después del proceso de sanación en Nueva Minelis olvidaría la sonrisa de Castiel cuando se había inclinado y le habia robado un beso fugaz.

Castiel no dejaba de sonrojarse, de decirle que tenían que volver a casa con su familia. A pesar de ello, no dejaba de abrazarse a Dean, exponiendo su cuello en sumisión ante un Alfa. Su Alfa. Aquella tarde, rodeados de seda roja, mesas de billar y botellas de alcohol, olvidaron por un instante lo que significaba un mundo roto. Entre ellos no hubo mas que risas, bromas, besos fugaces, algunos profundos y la alegría que solo ellos podían causar uno al otro. 

—Debemos volver a casa— repitió Castiel por décima vez. Dean se limitó a rodar los ojos, volviendo a reír cual chiquillo inmaduro. Pero, ¿acaso no era eso lo que enamorarse significaba? 

Dejar los problemas a un lado, solo porque aquel ser te causaba una tremenda felicidad. Era asi como se sentía. Invadido por una felicidad que Dean jamás había sentido antes.

—No se si lo sepas, pero ellos sobrevivirán sin nosotros. 

Escuchó con paciencia cada uno de sus argumentos sobre por qué volver debería de ser prioridad, hasta que su paciencia tocó límites y lo calló con un beso. Los labios de Castiel parecían volverse mas tersos cada vez que lo besaba. Un beso los llevó a otro, y sin darse cuenta, ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado que les robó el aliento. Las caricias se volvieron mas atrevidas, con Dean recorriendo el cuerpo de su amante con paciencia. Jadeos sonaron por todo el lugar, volviendose gemidos en cuanto Dean se aseguró de que Castiel estaba bien lubricado y sus cuerpos se volvieron uno solo.

En la memoria de Dean se grabarían para siempre los sonidos que emitía Cas al sentirle en su interior. La forma en la que sus ojos se verían aturdidos por el placer.

—Nghn.. Dean. 

Su nombre siendo pronunciado con una devoción exclusiva cuando ambos se fundieron en un orgasmo del que les costaría un buen rato recuperarse. 

Entonces vendría aquella conversación en la que ambos acordaron anunciar a los demás que estarían juntos, y Dean cortejaría a Castiel para volverlo, finalmente, el Omega de la manada que formarían.

Por supuesto que Dean jamás olvidaría aquella sonrisa. Las lagrimas que Castiel derramó por la felicidad que sentía. Su mirada brillante, viéndose lentamente eclipsada por la curiosidad, seguida de miedo y, finalmente, terror, cuando ambos comprendieron que las sirenas que sonaban a la lejanía, no eran mas que el anuncio de un bombardeo a la ciudad.


	10. Jo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel.
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fanfic basado principalmente en la canción "La fuerza del destino", de Mecano. Con ligeras o enormes desviaciones hacia lo apocalíptico, sin sonrisas de por medio y disculpas de ante mano por la calidad. ¡Universo alterno!

—Amigo, de verdad. ¿No podías esperar a que amaneciera al menos?

Las palabras le parecen un deja vú, aunque él sabe que no puede ser de aquella manera.

Desde que imaginara haber visto a Castiel afuera de aquella cafetería, relacionaba todo con las palabras, sucesos, o hechos con cosas de aquel pasado que en algún momento, fueron sus años de gloria.

Suelta un largo suspiro, fijando la mirada en el cuadro abstracto pegado a la pared frente a él, que más bien le parece un lienzo blanco con salpicaduras de pintura por doquier, como si le hubiera salido un sarpullido, y en medio de todas esas nefastas decoraciones, un letrero ridículamente estupido:

_"El destino llamará a tu alma gemela"._

Dean bufa, mirando hacia otro lado para quitarse las ganas de tomar un plumón y rayar aquella "obra de arte", como le había llamado la doctora Claire. Ja. Si tan solo aquellas historias de las que intentan alimentar la comunidad fueran verdad. Para él, no son más que publicidad barata diseñada para que Omegas y Betas no entren en un grave estado de depresión cuando se dan cuenta de que no hay Alfa alguno para ellos.

—Son las siete, Dean. Ya es de mañana.

El ojiverde suspira pesadamente, tallando su rostro con una mano, para darle después un trago a su café capuchino con sabor a café exprés; una mueca de asco aparece en su rostro, extiende el café hacia Sam y le arrebata el que el menor tiene en las manos.

—Te haz equivocado de café, enano.

Los Winchester se encuentran en la sala de espera de las oficinas de Charlie, a las afueras de Nueva Minelis, lo que en algun momento fue el centro Chicago, un distrito que funge como refugio para los sobrevivientes aún humanos. Como Dean le había prometido a Sam, está listo para inscribirse en la búsqueda de manadas.

Desde que se habían enterado de que ellos eran los único Alfas del refugio-comunidad, las solicitudes para una manada se convirtieron en su pan de cada día. Como buen samaritano que era, Dean había asistido a las oficinas del nuevo distrito, lanzándole las solicitudes en la cara a la doctora Claire, pidiéndole cortesmente que se metiera esas solicitudes por el culo. Ahora, espera su turno para enlistarse.

—Winchester.

Sin excepción alguna, los Omegas y Betas que esperan en el mismo lugar, voltean a mirar a ambos hermanos. Dean baja la mirada a sus pies, aguantando las ganas de decirles que se fijaran en sus propios asuntos y dejaran de murmurar sobre ellos.

Desde que su cuerpo había desechado la toxina lanzada contra la humanidad, Dean no podía decir que no tenía secuelas. Eso, y la pérdida de su breve manada, causaron que su paciencia se volviera limitada a Sam y Charlie. Día a día, debe luchar por no ceder ante la ira y el deseo de golpear todo a su paso, un deseo parecido a la sed de sangre que trata de desechar a toda costa.

Ambos se levantan en el acto, uno mas formal y educado que el otro, cuando Claire, que es en realidad una adolescente súper dotada de cabellera rubia y overol gris idéntico al suyo, les llama desde la puerta al otro extremo de la sala.

—Vengan conmigo.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en usar tacones? Ya sabes. Te hacen ver de estatura normal y... ¡auch! ¡Sammy, deja de golpearme!

—Me alegra ver que comiences a recuperar el sentido del humor, Dean. No sabes cuanto nos hace falta en este lugar.

El rostro de Dean se mantiene neutral ante el sarcástico comentario de la chica. Prefiere pasear la mirada por los lúgubres pasillos, con paredes grises enmarcadas con frases sobre la felicidad de encontrar a tu alma gemela y como únicamente una manada es lo que puede combatir a lo que en un principio había sido un montón de gases que fueron tornándose en la toxina ideal para liquidar a dos tercios de la población.

Como si el mundo no hubiera tenido suficientes problemas antes de lo que Dean llamaba: "La guerra de los mundos". Lo que en realidad significaba, que fue el único título que se le ocurrió y fue demasiaso vergonzoso cambiarlo después, especialmente porque Castiel estaba presente y se notaba que hacía todo por no reírse ante el nombre ilógico y poco aplicable.

El rostro de Dean se vuelve sombrío a medida que los pasillos huelen con más intensidad a supresores. Ahí, en las oficinas de control que también sirven como refugio para Omegas en celo, la única manera de mantenerlos bajo control, es sedándolos y llenarlos de supresores.

Él puede entender por qué. La valla eléctrica que rodea el distrito no es suficiente para mantener a las bestias lejos, especialmente con fuentes tan atractivas como los Omegas. Pese a ello, su instinto se vuelve cada vez más agresivo cuando explora aquel lugar.

Es un Alfa líder, después de todo. Los únicos capaces de guiar toda una nación, de ser necesario. Una manada, y sobre todo, proteger al resto de la población Beta y Omega. Eso se dice cada día. Que esa es la razón por la que detesta ver Omegas siendo doblegados por su propio bien, y no el haber perdido su cordura el día que los gases entraron en sus sistema. O el día que perdió a Cas.

"_Si tan solo estuviera aquí_", piensa, sintiéndose de pronto como un martir obsesionado con su pasado mientras Charlie les saluda y comienza a mostrar los mejores candidatos para su manada. En aquel entonces, cuando las sirenas sonaron, Dean solamente podía pensar en seguir. Nada de pensar en el pasado. Solo tenía en mente sacar a Castiel de las calles, volver a casa y salir de la maldita ciudad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—No pueden hacer esto. ¿Piensan extinguir la escasa población existente?

Castiel parecía desesperado, buscando una y mil razones por las que todo eso estaba mal. Su rostro reflejaba el miedo que sentía en ese momento. Comprensivo, Dean acunó su rostro con las palmas, inclinándose para depositar un beso en su frente.

—Omega— pidió, su voz baja, suave. Apenas un llamado Alfa para captar toda la atención de Castiel. Este calló de inmediato.

—Lo siento. Solo, no entiendo como es que...

—Habrá tiempo para entenderlo después. Ahora, necesitamos salir de aquí.

Dean le indicó que guardara silencio. Recuperando sus máscaras, ropa y armas, caminó con cautela a la puerta. La abrió con lentitud, resoplando al percibir aún con la máscara puesta, tantos aromas mezclados. Miedo, confusión, rabia. No sabía si era porque hubieran personas cerca o era lo que sentían las bestias que rodeaban aquella zona. Observó alrededor, asintiendo a Castiel para que le siguiera.

Cuando las sirenas dejaron de sonar, unicamente sus pasos en el asfalto transmitían un tenue sonido.

Buscaron alrededor del bar un auto no destrozado. Les costó más tiempo del que tenían permitido desperdiciar. La mayoría de lo que alguna vez fueron estables máquinas, no eran más que partes sin motor o con demasiados huesos en su interior como para intentar moverlos.

La noche caía sobre Kansas, fresca, con un cielo despejado que mostraría estrellas pronto, y quizás, sus cadáveres si no se daban prisa. Un aullido sonó a lo lejos, alertando a ambos chicos, quienes apresuraron su búsqueda.

_"Azares del destino", _escuchó decir a Castiel cuando encontraron una camioneta en buen estado. Sin rasguños o bestias.

Fue el turno de Castiel para levantar su arma, mientras Dean abría la puerta del conductor.

Se alejó de inmediato cuando descubrió un cadaver putrefacto tras el volante. Hurgó entre sus cosas hasta dar con un par de guantes. No sabían que podía o no, ser fuente de contagio. Usar guantes era una regla establecida.

Tras ponérselos, arrastró el cadaver hacia la acera más cercana, seguro de que aquellas bestias olerían la sangre y pronto estarían ahí.

—Sube— ordenó a Castiel, cuando un nuevo aullido sonó, más cerca que el anterior.

Subió de inmediato a la camioneta, maldiciendo al no encontrar llaves. Cruzó los cables, pisando el pedal hasta el fondo.

La noche estaba adentrada para cuando llegaron a la casa de Bobby. Samuel y Singer esperaban afuera, con su rifle apuntando la camioneta hasta que distinguieronque eran ellos. Enseguida apuntaron a los puntos expuestos en la calle.

—¿Donde demonios han estado?

Bobby casi escupió las palabras al verlos bajar. Castiel y Dean compartieron una mirada cómplice y culpable que los demás no alcanzaron a ver, enfocándose en el tema que más importaba en ese momento.

—Las sirenas.

Sam asintió, señalando a Jo, quien en ese momento salía con una mochila y una caja en brazos hacia la camioneta de Bobby. Gabriel iba con ella, subiendo provisiones al Impala.

—Lo sabemos. La radio ha estado emitiendo señales de emergencia. Dicen qué hay un refugio en Chicago.

Exasperado, porque su suerte no podría ser peor, se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Eso está a horas de aquí. No tenemos tiempo.

—No tenemos otra opción.

Dean lo sabía. Incluso en ese instante, podían bombardear la ciudad y todo estaría perdido.

Asintió, empujando a Castiel hacia el interior del Impala.

—Entonces vámonos.

Antes de subir al auto, Dean sacó su teléfono móvil de la mochila que llevaba. Buscó entre sus contactos el número de John, marcándolo.

Fue directo al buzón, como cada día que había tratado de comunicarse con ellos. Se dijo, que era porque simplemente John ni Mary podían mantener sus teléfonos. Se negaba a hacerle caso a esa parte de él, que sentía como si de verdad los hubiera perdido ya. Decidió dejar un mensaje.

—John, iremos a Chicago, ¿me escuchas? Chicago. Se supone qué hay un refugio ahí.

Se recargó contra el Impala, frotando su mandíbula con desesperación.

—Yo... ni siquiera sé dónde están. No se si ustedes todavía... espero que lo estén. Vivos. Que estén vivos. John... papá, si escuchas esto, vengan a Chicago. Los estaremos esperando. Solo... solo regresen.

Su móvil se apagó justo después de terminar el mensaje. Decidió ignorar la mirada preocupada de Castiel.

Dio un último vistazo a la casa de Bobby en cuando subió al auto, suspirando sonoramente, tratando de no pensar en lo que sería de aquel lugar, un segundo hogar, cuando las bombas llegaran.

Nuevas alarmas sonaron, cada vez más constantes a medida que ellos avanzaban por la oscura carretera.

—¿Es que no piensan parar esas malditas bocinas?

Gabriel, quien iba observando la radio que llevaba en la mano, esperando alguna misteriosa señal de vida, soltó un suspiro desde el asiento trasero.

—No creo que piensen detenerlas.

—Deberían— murmuró Sam, a su lado.

Dean esperaba que fuera así. Ellos habían sido demasiado sigilosos en sus expediciones. Las bestias, como las habían apodado después de ver la descomposición de los cadáveres de estas que se llegaban a topar en las calles, eran criaturas que jamás habían salido en el día. En la noche, sin embargo, parecía que todas ellas cobraban vida e iban en busca de qué cazar. No era bueno para aquellos que iban en medio de la carretera, con un motor rugiendo por la velocidad, bocinas anunciando la devastación de la ciudad y el claro olor a carne fresca.

Los minutos que se convirtieron en horas le parecieron eternos a Dean, sumido en sus pensamientos y concentrado en agudizar su olfato a su maxima capacidad. Era dificil hacerlo. La máscara no permitía que él percibiera muchas cosas.

Con los nervios a flor de piel y el deseo innato de proteger a los suyos, la desesperación pudo con él. Apretó las manos en el volante, maldijo por lo bajo; enseguida se quitó la máscara de golpe, lanzandola hacia Sam.

—¡¿Dean, que se supone que haces?!

Se sintió mareado al percibir de golpe tantas esencias juntas. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier otro momento, apenas y serían perceptibles. Parecía que aquel suero no se limitaba a modificar las feromonas que habían lanzado. Más allá de eso, hacia mas perceptibles los aromas de los sobrevivientes y las bestias a su alrededor. El aroma a azufre de Sam y el de nueces de Gabriel le hicieron estornudar. El de Castiel, sin embargo, parecía un afrodisíaco diseñado únicamente para tentar cualquier criatura en el mundo.

Más allá, tal vez entre la maleza, los altos árboles y la oscuridad, le pareció escuchar un gruñido.

—¡Maldita sea!

Quizo gritar con todas sus fuerzas, porque si él podía percibir la esencia a metal y rosas de Bobby y Jo, quienes iban a metros de distancia de ellos en su propio transporte, las bestias lo harian con mayor facilidad. Quizá, lo habían notado desde el momento en el que salieron de la ciudad. ¿Había sido mucho antes y solo habían jugado con ellos?

—¡Frena!

Entonces pudo percibirla. La testosterona a la distancia, una esencia que había percibido mucho antes, desde el billar hacia la casa de Bobby. En los cuerpos encontrados, cada vez que salían de casa a explorar. Estaba ahí, sutil, mezclándose entre todo lo demás. Y compendió, que las criaturas jamás se habían alejado.

Estaban jugando con ellos. Ellos serían sus presas. Aquel era el principio del juego final.

—¡Dean, frena!

Cambió la palanca de velocidad, dejándose guiar por el mero instinto que le hacía gruñir enérgicamente, ganándose una mirada asustada de los demás. Pero Dean no se concentró en ello , pasando de largo la camioneta de Bobby. Frenó de golpe frente a esta, obligándole a detenerse. En ese momento una bestia salió corriendo de entre los arboles. Se detuvo de golpe en la carretera, subiendo y bajando la cabeza, aullando y gruñendo con frenesí. De haber tardado unos segundos más, la camioneta de Bobby habría sido aplastada por el cuerpo antinatural frente a ellos. Tragando duro, Dean apagó el motor, con Bobby imitándole.

—¿Pero qué demonios es esa cosa?

No se parecía a nada que hubieran visto antes, ni siquiera era como los cuerpos de lobos huargos encontrados en Kansas.

El pelaje que lo cubría parecía de diferentes tonalidades, entre rojiza, gris y negra, abarcando únicamente el lomo cubierto de púas filosas que iban desde la nuca hacia la punta de su cola, dejando sus patas expuestas a carne viva. Sus ojos en tono blanco, parecían ser la mirada de un ser humano perdido, sufriendo y pidiendo a gritos la muerte; el cráneo apenas y tenia pezados de carne putrefacta cubriendo los huesos quebrados. A Dean le pareció una escena imposible al notar un pezado de su cerebro siendo expuesto a la intemperie.

—Esa cosa...

—Silencio.

Aquella bestia giró el rostro hacia ellos. Parecía que no podía verlos. Abrió sus fauces, de donde salió un gruñido que fue tornándose en un grito inhumano.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, cojeando por las púas y llagas que alguna vez fueron uñas y que se enterraban en su carne a cada paso.

Dean buscó en silencio su arma, los demas imitándole.

El lobo se detuvo a escasos centímetros frente al impala, lanzando un nuevo aullido que fue similar un grito de terror, haciéndoles estremecer. De pronto los huesos de sus fosas nasales comenzaron a fracturarse, haciéndose mas grandes cuando inhaló con fuerza.

Dean juró que aquella cosa sonreía cuando se percató de su aroma.

—¡Afuera! ¡Todos afuera ahora!

La escopeta de Jo fue lo único que estuvo entre el impala y aquel monstruo cuando este estuvo a punto de destruirlo con un zarpazo.

Sus fosas nasales retomaron su lugar de golpe cuando el disparo dio contra uno de sus ojos, explotándolo, y haciéndolo aullar de dolor. Retrocedió, retorciéndose y tallándose la cuenca vacía con las púas; sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, presa del dolor.

Volvió a gritar, antes de lanzar un zarpazo que Jo no pudo esquivar, estampándola violentamentecontra una rocas próximas.

-¡Jo!

El grito de Dean estaba cargado de terror. Intentó correr hacia las rocas, pero no pudo avanzar cuando el monstruo se interpuso entre él y la rubia.

—Maldito bastardo, quitate de mi vista, asquerosa abominación.

Alzó su arma, disparando hacia un cráneo tan duro que las balas ni siquiera le rasguñaron. Más disparos fueron lanzados contra el lobo, con Sam y Gabriel vaciando sus cartuchos contra el monstruo. Dean corrió hacia el impala, abriendo en maletero para tomar un par de armas mas. Rodeó el auto, esquivando las patas del lobo cuando este avanzó hacia su hermano. Desenfundó su escopeta, disparando directo a las llagas en sus patas. Un nuevo aullido, seguido de uno más cuando corrió hacia sus patas, tomando su estilete y clavandolo de golpe en la úlcera más grande, enterrándola profundamente.

Volvió a correr, alejándose de las patas cuando escuchó el rugido del impala. Castiel estaba detrás del volante.

Ni siquiera los continuos disparos de Gabriel y Sam pudieron detener al monstruo cuando su mirada se enfocó en Castiel.

_Omega_.

Con un escalofrío, pudieron distinguir claramente la palabra que salía de las fauces del lobo, repitiéndola una y otra vez, ansioso por tomar al chico. Su boca salivó tanto, que rastros de aquel fluido descendieron hasta formar un charco en el suelo.

—¡Castiel, largo!

Castiel aceleró, las llantas del auto quemando el asfalto. Dean volvió a disparar, tratando de llamar la atención del monstruo. Pero la atención de este estaba dirigida hacia el Omega.

—¡Maldición, Castiel! ¡Vete!

Quitó el freno. El auto salió disparado hacia la bestia que corría a su encuentro.

El golpe fue devastador. El capó del impala impactó contra el cráneo del lobo, fracturadolo en partes, dejando más expuesto su cerebro. Castiel no dejó de acelerar, a pesar de haber aprensado al lobo contra una gran roca.

Dean corrió una vez mas hacia el impala, buscando desesperadamente un arma.

Casi cae al suelo cuando el auto retrocedió y avanzó una vez más, teniendo que sostenerse al maletero. La abominable criatura lanzaba zarpazos y rugía con mas ímpetu al verse atacado.

Dean tomó una guadaña, montándose al impala, corriendo sobre el techo hacia el cráneo expuesto. Por muy poco esquivó un zarpazo.

—¡Mantenlo ahí!

—¡¿Que crees que estoy intentando, genio?!

Con un salto, se afianzó a las fosas nasales, impulsándose con la cuenca de su ojo destruido hacia la parte mas expuesta del cráneo. Resbaló, casi perdiendo la guadaña cuando el lobo empujó el auto hacia atrás. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de quitarse al Alfa de encima.

Dean se aferró a las púas de su nuca cuando se levantó de golpe. Estas quemaron en el acto, pero sirvieron como balance para que él pudiera enterrar el arma en su cerebro expuesto.

El monstruo profirió un alarido de dolor, retorciéndose, empujando su hocico contra las púas de sus patas. Dean giró la guadaña una y otra vez, moliendo su cerebro hasta que el lobo cayó al suelo con un golpe estrepitoso.

Exhausto, Dean saltó de su lomo antes de quedar apresado entre su cuerpo y el suelo. Finalmente, con los sentidos aún alertas, escuchó a Bobby a los lejos, quien había estado tratando de mantener viva a su hija todo ese tiempo.

—Llegaremos pronto. Solo debo cubrir las heridas. Por favor resiste, maldita sea.

Solo hasta ese momento Dean pudo correr a su lado. Tratando de salvarles la vida, recibió las garras afiladas de aquel monstruo. Tenía profundas rasgaduras de piel desde el hombro derecho hacia la cadera. Su rostro carecía de color y tenía la mirada perdida. Bobby estaba a su lado, tratando de presionar sus heridas sin éxito alguno.

—¿Jo? Eh, guapa. Soy Dean, por favor, mírame.

Tras un parpadeo, finalmente la mirada de Jo pasó de Bobby al Winchester mayor.

—Ah. Con que ahí estabas. Desapareciste.

—Estaba ocupado tratando de no morir.

—Que pésimo trabajo.

Dean sonrió, pues, ¿que otra cosa podía hacer?

Sam sostuvo la mano de Jo. Un vistazo a sus heridas fue suficiente para negar con la cabeza. Ella no tendría salvación. No habría refugio, ni segunda oportunidad para ella. No más un futuro. Nada.

Dean se inclinó, depositando un beso sobre cada pómulo de la rubia.

—En serio, ¿en que pensabas? ¿Enfrentarte a un monstruo con una escopeta? Al menos pudiste usar una varita mágica.

—O un lightsaber— secundó Sam.

Bobby los observó durante un instante. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, Dean supo que estaba al borde del colapso. Aún con ello, elevó ambas manos, golpeando sus cabezas como lo hacía cuando eran niños y fastidiaban a Jo con un chiquillo.

—Ustedes, idiotas. ¡Nada es tan fuerte como el agua bendita!

La risa ahogada de Jo, fue lo ultimo que escucharon de ella.

Se quedaron en silencio, derramando lagrimas silenciosas mientras el cuerpo de Jo era privado lentamente de la vida.

Bobby finalmente cedió, gritando con fuerza al ver el cuerpo de su hija ser rociando con gasolina. Fue Dean quien lanzó un encendedor hacia su cuerpo, observándolo arder por el espejo retrovisor mientras volvían a avanzar por la carretera.

Una parte de él, aquella que se negaba a perder la cordura, decidió ignorar aquella sensación de vacío que iba instalándose en su pecho.


	11. Pérdida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel.
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fanfic basado principalmente en la canción "La fuerza del destino", de Mecano. Con ligeras o enormes desviaciones hacia lo apocalíptico, sin sonrisas de por medio y disculpas de ante mano por la calidad. ¡Universo alterno!

El alba mostraba tonos multicolores en el cielo. Un tenue naranja, llegando a lo cobrizo,despedía las estrellas.

—No parece que haya alguien cerca— musitó Gabriel, quien vigilaba el perímetro con binoculares que abarcaban la mitad de su rostro.

Dean inhaló hondo, buscando alguna esencia que fuera ajena de los chicos que descansaban dentro del auto. Sin embargo, el único aroma que percibía era el de los pinos que rodeaban el área en la que se encontraban. Un par de minutos antes, se habían detenido para poder descansar y, de paso, procesar todo lo que había ocurrido horas antes.

Con todo su esfuerzo, Dean trataba de evitar pensar en lo que había sucedido con Jo, quien había sido como una hermana para él. Pensar en que jamás volvería a verla, se sentía como una estaca en el pecho, y su instinto Alfa no hacía más que tratar de enfurecerse, gruñir y tomar venganza por ello.

Bobby estaba mucho peor. Alejado de todos ellos, mantenía la cabeza gacha; su aroma, sin embargo, impedía que cualquiera de ellos, especialmente Dean, se acercara. Él lo vigilaba discretamente, solo para asegurarse que no cometía alguna locura.

Tras unos minutos, en los cuales Bobby únicamente se limitó a sentarse en el interior de su camioneta, Dean tomó los binoculares que Gabriel extendió para él y se dedicó a examinar el terreno tan detenidamente como le fuera posible a esa distancia.

A unos cien metros, podían divisar una valla eléctrica. No era como las dos primeras con las que se toparon: rotas, oxidadas. Parecían salidas de una película con poco presupuesto, y aunque mantenían letreros sobre estar electrificada, bastó que Bobby las arroyara para pasar sin problema alguno. Sin embargo, la valla que en ese momento estaba frente a ellos, era gruesa, alta. Bastó que un pájaro pasara cerca de ella para darse cuenta de que permanecía activa, probablemente con una descarga alta.

—Quizás rodea la ciudad.

—No tiene vigilancia.

—Pero está activa— puntualizó Sam.

—Quizás podamos pasarla— murmuró Dean. Nuevamente,analizó la valla. Tras ella, la tierra se hundía un par de metros en trincheras sin vigilancia a plena vista. Un débil zumbido se percibía del metal.

—Bien. Iré primero.

—No.

Todos voltearon a mirar a Bobby, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido a distancia, y ahora, bajaba de su camioneta con parsimonia. Evitó mirarlos.

—Iré yo.

Sam se paró frente a él.

—No. Bobby, escucha. Jo no querría...

—¿Qué sabes tú sobre lo que ella querría, niño idiota?— escupió. Sam tragó, en su rostro se mostraba el dolor que compartía con el hombre. Ellos sabían. El dolor hablaba por Bobby. Lo haría por cualquiera, de estar en la misma posición.

—Sé que no querría a su padre muerto. Y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Se observaron en silencio, cada uno dispuesto a mantener su firme decisión. Hasta que Dean habló, firme, sin lugar a protestas.

—Déjalo ir, Sammy.

Contra todo, Sam negó.

—Dean, es una mala idea, lo sabes.

—Es la única forma. Irá. Cas, Gabriel. Alisten sus armas. Sammy, mantén despierto tu instinto. Vamos a cuidar de él.

Bobby caminó hasta la valla, a paso lento, perezoso. Un andar despreocupado, probablemente, porque poco le importaba lo que le ocurriera en esos momentos. Mantenerse vivo, no es lo mismo que vivir. Dean lo sabía, y, ante sus ojos, Bobby solo seguía porque no tenía algo mejor que hacer. En sus ojos no había brillo alguno, su constante ceño fruncido irrumpido por una broma o carcajada de Jo, quien siempre le hacía sonreír y mantener una vívida expresión, ahora estaba más marcado. Incluso su manera de caminar parecía perdida, sin algún rumbo a pesar de tener un punto al cual llegar.

Vio a un hombre sin esperanza, avanzar sin preocupación a lo que podría ser una muerte segura. Y percibió, claramente, que estaba feliz de entregarse.

—Manténganse alerta. Si algo que no sea humano se mueve, mátenlo.

La valla, en efecto, estaba electrificada. La unión de una reja a otra, estaba dividida por una cerradura de barra ancha que no podría ser violada si aquella energía continuaba.

Segundos pasaron en silencio. Cuando Bobby se volvió hacia ellos, dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Alto ahí, vaquero.

De entre la maleza seca a un lado de la carretera, una chica emergió. Y tras ella, otros dos hombres, cada uno vestido con uniforme militar, máscaras puestas y mirada inexpresiva; cada uno apuntando a Bobby. Este último se limitó a suspirar sonoramente.

—Quizás deberían dejar de usar aquellas máscaras. El gas ya no es efectivo. Y esas máscaras les impiden olfatear bien. En especial, aquellos monstruos que alguna vez fueron humanos. Ya lo saben, ¿no? Deberían de imaginarlo un poco.

—¡Silencio!

—Por otro lado, idiotas, su seguridad es un asco.

—¡He dicho que...!

La chica, una pelirroja, con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, soltó su arma cuando Dean emergió de la maleza, justo como ella había hecho momentos antes, y la encañonó.

Los otros dos, imitaron sus movimientos al ver que ella se encontraba en peligro. Aunque Dean apostaría, que era únicamente porque, de pronto, Gabriel había aparecido, como salido del infierno, y gritaba que los haría estallar a todos si no dejaban ir al segundo papá de su novio.

Sin excepción, todos se miraron extrañados por sus palabras. Sam se cubrió el rostro, avergonzado, y Dean se limitó a rodar los ojos.

—Escuchamos una transmición proviniente de esta ciudad. ¿Qué saben ustedes de ello?

La mujer, que parecía estar a cargo, enarcó ambas cejas. Su rostro se dividió en una sonrisa, que fue formándose lentamente hasta volverse en una que hizo que a Dean le dolieran sus propias mejillas de solo mirar lo grande que era.

—¡Funcionó!— gritó, alertando a los demás. Sam levantó su arma, buscando por alguna amenaza a los alrededores. Pero ella parecía haber olvidado que Dean podría atravesar su cabeza de un segundo a otro. Entusiasmada aún, se volvió hacia sus otros compañeros. Sonriente, habló al mayor de ellos.

—Arthur, envía la señal al búnker y a la ciudad. ¡La transmisión ha funcionado! Si conseguimos que nos den 24 horas más de guardia, podemos esperar a que haya más sobrevivientes antes de que sellen la ciudad.

—Wow, wow, niña, ¿de qué demonios hablas?

Ella, finalmente pareció recordar que había más personas con lo que quedaba de su unidad.

—¿De donde vienen?

—Las preguntas las hacemos nosotros.

—No si quieres entrar a mi ciudad, pequitas.

Dean gruñó de inmediato. Observó a sus amigos, después a la chica, y decidió que realmente necesitaban respuestas. Bajó su arma, y todos, a excepción de Gabriel con su granada, le imitaron. Dean deseó acercarse y asegurarse de que aún no le había quitado el clip de seguridad.

—Somos la familia Winchester. Viajábamos por Kansas, huyendo de todo este caos, cuando las alarmas sonaron y anunciaron el bombardeo.

—Naturalmente— contestó Arthur, quien los observaba con superioridad. —Necesitan limpiar las ciudades de asquerosidades.

—Tranquilo, Ketch.

Una vez más, la pelirroja parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos. Caminando de un lado a otro, susurraba cosas que ninguno lograba escuchar. Un instante después, paró de golpe, girando a los soldados a su espalda.

—Arthur, comunícate a la ciudad. Necesitamos más tiempo. Gordon, vigila el perímetro. Y esta vez, que sea de verdad— Se volvió hacia ellos. —Ustedes, síganme, y les explicaré todo.

Mientras eran llevados más allá de la maleza, entre los árboles altos, Dean imaginó todos los escenarios posibles, en los que el ejercito podría esconderse y guardar aquella ciudad.En ninguno de ellos, había imaginado una casa de campaña improvisada, que consistía en tres palos clavados a la tierra, unidos en un mismo vértice con lo que parecía ser un lazo roído, y una manta cubriéndolos. Alrededor, una mesa de madera con un par de bancos tenía una olla con la parte inferior quemada. Y más allá, un bote metálico fungía como recipiente para una fogata inexistente.

—Mi nombre es Charlie, por cierto. Charlie Bradbury.

El Alfa tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo para partar la vista de aquel terrible refuguio, para poder mirarla. Era su trabajo, como Alfa Líder de la manada, presentar a sus integrantes. Aún si aún no realizaban la marca y la aceptación pública que venía tras esta, supo que debía de hablar cuando los demás le miraron.

—Mi nombre es Dean Winchester. Mi Omega, Castiel Novak.

Hubo una risa de parte de Gabriel cuando Castiel enrojeció cual tomate. Dean prefirió ignorarlo de nuevo, aun cuando su corazón se había agitado agradablemente al presentar a Castiel como suyo.

—Ellos son: Sam, mi hermano. Ese niño es Gabriel. Y aquel— señaló con un ademán de cabeza al Alfa que se había apartado nuevamente y fingía dormir en un árbol— es Bobby.

—Y son una manada, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo que sí— contestó Gabriel. Pasó de largo a Dean y a Charlie, internándose a la tienda improvisada, comenzando a explorar lo que la chica tenía dentro. Sam fue detrás de él, justificando que tenía que mantenerlo vigilado antes de que realmente los hiciera estallar a todos.

—Bueno, eso explica mucho.

La atención de Dean, fue completa para Charlie ante aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Visiblemente sorprendida, Charlie enarcó las cejas, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Solo las manadas sobreviven.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Sinceramente? Aún no lo sabemos.

—¡Bingo!— gritó Gabriel, alzando victorioso una paleta de caramelo. La paciencia de Dean comenzaba a ponerse a prueba con él.

—¿De verdad existe un refugio?

—Lo hay, hasta donde sabemos.

Ella caminó a la mesa. Dean la siguió. Cruzado de brazos, la observó tomar un asiento, sacar su arma y quitarle el cartucho. Ella lo miraba de vuelta, sin embargo, una ve que se sentó frente a ella, Dean no pudo apartar la mirada de sus manos, liberando el cartucho, abriendo la corredora, desarmándola con una velocidad escalofriante.

—¿Por que nos dejaste atraparlos tan fácilmente?

Por primera vez, la sonrisa de Charlie fue completamente sincera. Limpiaba las partes de su arma mientras respondía.

—Son las primeras personas en llegar aquí. Cuando todo este Apocalipsis surgió, la ciudad se volvió un refugio. Fuimos enviados aquí, por parte del gobierno, para asegurar la zona. Como notaron, las primera dos vallas no sirvieron de nada. Pudimos aislar las bestias cuando la última valla tuvo una carga mayor a las anteriores.

Un nuevo grito de alegría se escuchó a lo lejos. Esta vez, seguido de una carcajada por parte de Sam.

—Enviamos señales de radio, dando abrigo a personas que pudieran llegar hasta aquí. Lo hemos hecho por semanas, desde que notamos que los monstruos se exponían solo en la noche, y cada uno se volvía peor que otro. Son las únicas personas que han llegado.

—¡Pero están bombardeando las demás ciudades! ¿Cómo demonios esperan que lleguen más personas si las están acabando?

—¿Realmente crees que es lo único que se ha intentado?

Poniéndose de pie, Charlie caminó a un lado de su tienda. Abrió una hielera, sacando una botella de agua. La ofreció a Dean.

—¿Los has visto? —preguntó ella tras un momento, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de Dean.

—¿Matado?

Para su pesar, Dean volvió a asentir. Charlie ni se inmutó.

—Esas cosas son asquerosas. Han terminado con la mitad del ejército nacional, y quien sabe cuántos de otros países. Las ciudades han desaparecido lentamente ante su sombra. Al principio, pensamos que habría sobrevivientes. Pelotones fueron enviados a diversas partes en busca de sobrevivientes.

—¿Los encontraron?

—Los Nocturnos, como solemos llamarlos, alguna vez fueron humanos, Dean. Ellos, al menos algunos, aún tienen características humanas antes de la mutación corpórea. Se convirtieron en anzuelos, atrayendo más personas para convertirlas en su comida. Algunos más, incluso mutados, aún conservan la capacidad de hablar.

Dean recordó claramente las palabras que el monstruo que mató a Jo dijo. Se estremeció de solo recordarlas.

—Bombardear las ciudades infestadas, es la última opción, y, desgraciadamente, la única que queda.

—¿Como llegamos a ese refugio?

—Conmigo.

Paseando la mirada por el lugar, Dean observó a Castiel a lo lejos. Este revisaba las heridas de Bobby, asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

—Hay un búnker, Dean. Está a un par de kilómetros de aquí.

—¿Llegaremos?

Charlie le observó con diversión.

—Lo haremos, princesa.

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios. En ese momento, Castiel llegó a su lado, arrastró el banco plástico a un lado de Dean. Tras sentarse, dejó caer la cabeza contra el pecho del Alfa, agotado.

—Charlie dice que llegaremos pronto al refugio.

—Bobby dice que nos perderemos en el bosque que rodea la ciudad.

Se miraron por un momento, y estallaron en carcajadas. Apoyó el mentón en la cabeza de Castiel, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos.

—Tu y yo, deberíamos de perdernos en el bosque— insinuó.

—Estoy frente a ustedes, lo saben, ¿no?

—No me molesta que vean.

Soltó una carcajada al recibir un golpe suave de parte de Castiel.

—Eres increíble, Winchester.

—También te amo, nene.

Entre bromas y besos, esperaron un poco más. Horas después, cuando la paciencia de Dean realmente comenzó a a agotarse, Charlie argumentó que era necesario hacerlo. Habían lanzado una última llamada y un par de chicos habían contestado. Según habían dicho, estarían ahí en un par de horas.

Horas que a Dean le parecieron eternas.

—Escuchen todos.

Charlie los llamó, reuniéndolos a un lado de la valla. La tarde estaba llegado a su final. El ocaso comenzaría pronto, y ellos debían de estar del otro lado de la cerca si querían sobrevivir.

—No podemos perder más tiempo. A unos cuantos kilómetros, se encuentra el búnker. Ese, es el único refugio disponible, al menos, hasta que podamos limpiar el resto de la ciudad.

En ese momento, Ketch volvió a ellos. Estaba repitiendo las coordenadas. Del otro lado, la voz de un chico sonaba aterrada.

—¡Llegaremos pronto! Por favor, no nos dejen.

—Arthur, ¿qué sucede?

—Este chico afirma que un autobús viene con él.

—¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?

—Ni siquiera sabemos si es real.

Charlie maldijo por lo bajo. Levantó el rostro. El cielo ya comenzaba a tener un color naranja. No tenían mucho tiempo.

—Bien. Deben llevarlos entonces.Yo los esperaré.

Ketch se colocó frente a Charlie. Por instinto ante la Beta, Dean avanzó un paso.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. Necesitas, al menos, a un par de Alfas aquí. Lo sabes bien.

—Déjenme adivinar, ¿van a explicarnos algo de esa mierda o tenemos que adivinarlo solos?

Viéndose exasperada, Charlie volvió a dirigirse a ellos.

—Los Nocturnos no solo atacan durante la noche. El patógeno, parece haberles dado muchas ventajas para este entorno, pero también fueron privados de algunas. La luz del sol parece quemar sus ojos, así que no se arriesgan. Pero con Alfas cerca, ellos miden aún más su distancia.

—Eso es imposible. Hemos sido atacados, y somos mas Alfas.

—Es porque hay un Omega con ustedes— Ketch escupió las palabras, su mirada posada en Castiel como si fuera un trapo sucio.

Al notarlo, Dean avanzó, pero fue detenido por el Omega antes de que pudiera romperle la cara al tipo. A veces, todavía olvidaba que había personas recelosas a que los Omegas tuvieran los mismos derechos que los Alfas y Betas.

—Concéntrate, Dean. Charlie, ¿estás diciendo que el olor de Alfas los repele, pero el de los Omegas los enloquece?

—Es un chico listo, aparte de guapo. Ya veo porque te gusta, Dean.

Sam, que hasta ese momento había escuchado todo en silencio, adelantó un paso. Tenía a Gabriel abrazado por la cintura.

—Tal vez, podrían darnos las coordenadas exactas, y nosotros llegaríamos.

—Es imposible— respondió Ketch. Dean sintió que realmente, si no fuera por la mano de Castiel, presionando fuerte contra su pecho, haría más que mirar a ese Alfa. —No hay algún mapa ni gps que lleve al búnker. Está protegido. Únicamente nosotros sabemos como llegar.

—Entonces, llévenos. Dean puede quedarse con Charlie.

—Castiel, no.

—Dean, es la única manera.

—Eso no me interesa. ¡No!

Castiel le observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Había alzado demasiado la voz. Sam había dado un paso al frente, solo como defensa en caso de que Alfaenloqueciera. Pasándose una mano por el rostro, Dean le dió un asentimiento de cabeza a su hermano, para indicarle que se encontraba bien, y se enfocó en Castiel.

—Escucha, Cas...

—No. Tú escuchame, Alfa. No tenemos tiempo para esto. Charlie necesita a Alfas aquí, y tú eres un Alfa Líder. Tu escencia es mayor que la de los demás.

—Es cierto— intervino Gabriel. — Si Sam y tú se quedan, su precencia alejará a aquellas bestias lo suficiente para el arribo de aquellas personas. Si te hace sentir mejor, Bobby puede ir con nosotros.

Dean le miró. Despues, a su hermano, quien tampoco parecía contento con la idea de dejarlos. Debería de sentirse tranquilo al saber que irían con Bobby. Pero no se sentía así. Por lo contrario. Desde la muerte de Jo, y con suma justificación, Bobby parecía sumergido en sí mismo en todo momento. Incluso en ese, mientras asentía repetidas veces, parecía lejos del presente. A los otros dos Alfas, ni siquiera los conocía.

—Dean.

Mientras Sam y Gabriel se sumergían en su propia discusión sobre el tema, Castiel arrastró un poco más lejos a Dean.

—Es necesario.

—No pienso dejarte.

—Lo sé.

Castiel invadió su espacio personal. Recargó su mano en la mejilla de Dean, propinando una suave caricia. Como respuesta, Dean restregó su rostro contra su mano, como un cachorro buscando refugio entre sus brazos.

—Ustedes son todo lo que tengo.

—Y no vas a perdernos, Dean.

Desesperado por hacerlo razonar, Dean estrujó por la cintura a Castiel contra su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo sabes que no?

—Bueno, Gabriel ya lo dijo. Somos una manada. Una familia, Dean. Y las familias... esta familia, que hemos elegido, seguirá junta.

* * *

Lo vió partir en la camioneta de Bobby, con Gabriel a su lado, Bobby al volante, y los dos Alfas apuntando en todo momento hacia el bosque. Respiró hondo, sintiendo su pecho apretarse ante el extraño sentimiento que provocaba aquel distanciamiento. A su lado, Sam se veía igual de afligido.

Palmeó su espalda.

—Estarán bien, enano.

Sam sonrió como respuesta. Supo, por aquella mirada y sonrisa, que él tampoco le creía.

—Hablé con un tipo diferente hace un momento— escucharon de nuevo, la voz de aquel muchacho, provenir de la radio que Charlie sostenía.

—Mi nombre es Charlie. Escucha, la reja está abierta, pero no lo estará por más tiempo. Tienen hasta la media noche para llegar. De lo contrario, estará sellada y no podrán volver a entrar. ¿Me escuchas?

—¡Deben dejar el búnker abierto! ¡Abierto!

La postura de Charlie fue invadida por rigidez. Observó a ambos hermanos, con el rostro lleno de aflicción.

—¿Qué es lo que haz dicho?

—¡Abierto! ¡Debe estar abierto!

—Charlie.

Dean la llamó, acortando la distancia.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

Ella estaba temblorosa de pronto. Su mirada examinó el perímetro con atención.

—Jamás dijimos que era un búnker, ni que debía de mantenerse sellado.

La radio emitió interferencia. Un nuevo grito por ayuda se escuchó. Después, la voz del chico volvió. Esta vez, parecía distorcionada, áspera, e inhumana.

—¡Bunker! ¡Debe de estar abierto!

—¡Cas!/¡Gabriel!— gritaron ellos al unísono.

Dean corrió de inmediato al Impala, seguido de Sam y Charlie. Esta no dudó en accionar el botón que abría la valla, como había hecho momentos antes.

El Impala rugió, las llantas quemaron el pavimento cuando aceleró de golpe. Ketch, maldita bestia, había tenido razón con la falsa llamada. Lo había presentido, y ninguno le había hecho caso. La reja se cerró tras ellos, pero Dean ni siquiera volteó a mirarla. Con un poco de suerte, ellos lograrían alcanzar la camioneta de Bobby. Entonces, podrían alertar al búnker del que Charlie tanto hablaba.

Ellos no vieron rastro de aquella camioneta. Tampoco vieron rastro alguno de Los Nocturnos. Nada. Se preguntó vagamente, si todo lo que habían escuchado de la radia era verdad, y si en verdad el búnker peligraba. Pero aún tenía aquel extraño sentimiento, que parecía oprimir su pecho a medida que se acercaban.

La entrada al búnker era únicamente un par de escalones de cemento que llevaban a una entrada metálica circular. En medio de esta, se encontraba una puerta con una cerradura extraña. A los Winchester les pareció demasiado sencilla. Charlie descendió los escalones con precaución; ellos se limitaron a alzar sus armas y cuidar del perímetro en caso de que, en efecto, hubiera algún ataque.

Charlie, extrañamente, golpeó sus nudillos contra el metal. Dean escuchó claramente, que Charlie golpeteaba al ritmo de Walking On Sunshine. Él y Sam compartieron una mirada. Entonces la puerta del búnker se abrió. Una chica rubia, con expresión indiferente, hacía una burbuja con una goma de mascar.

—Vaya. Ya era hora de que alguien llegara. Este lugar parece un cementerio.

Quienquiera que fuera ella, Charlie la apartó con prisa e instó a los hermanos a entrar. Bajaron las escaleras metálicas una vez que Charlie cerró y aseguró la puerta. Mientras recorrían la biblioteca, Charlie y la chica hablaban a toda prisa.

—Claire, ¿donde está Ketch?

—Creí que estaba contigo. ¿Y estos de aquí quienes son?

Los guió por los pasillos del búnker, hasta lo que parecía ser una sala de monitoreo. Charlie se apresuró a explicarle a aquella chiquilla lo que sucedía. Y una vez que estuvieron en aquella sala, un tipo bajito, robusto, con expresión divertida y una barba de candado, apareció y se sentó tras los monitores.

—¿Que sucede, pajarita? ¿Por qué estás tan desesperada?

—Crowley, no tengo tiempo para esto.

Para sorpresa de Dean, la pelirroja arrastró la silla donde aquel sujeto se había sentado y comenzó a teclear en varias computadoras a la vez. Los monitores comenzaron a transmitir lo que las cámaras de seguridad había grabado momentos antes. En cámara rápida, vieron su llegada, como Charlie les había explicado todo. Más adelante, mostraba a los Novak, Bobby, y los Alfas compañeros de Charlie subiendo a la camioneta. Su viaje por la carretera parecía tranquilo, y esta iba avanzando cámara tras cámara.

—¡Ahí!

Sam señaló una grabación en particular, donde la camioneta parecía desviarse un poco hacia un lateral, pero volvía rápidamente a la carretera. Gordon y Arthur alzaron sus armas en aquel momento, sin embargo, parecía que volvían a la normalidad en un instante.

En la camara de seguridad siguiente, no volvieron a aparecer.

Dean, desesperado, se pasó una mano por la cara.

—¿Donde demonios están? ¡Sam!

Sam asintió. Se acercó a donde Charlie, comenzando a teclear a una velocidad parecida, buscado con rapidez y la misma desesperación de Dean instalándose en su pecho.

Alarmas comenzaron a sonar. Las luces del búnker se tornaron rojas.

—¡Intentan atacar el búnker!

Claire corrió a los controles al otro lado de la habitación. Accionó un botón, y tras esto, la alarma se detuvo. Las luces no cambiaron, sin embargo. Dean pudo escuchar claramente como el búnker comenzaba a sellarse.

—No, no, no— Sam tecleaba con más fuerza sobre el teclado, deseperado. —Charlie, deten esto. Ellos tienen que estar ahí. Tienen que...

Se calló de prontó, buscó la mirada de Dean, y éste sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón. Por la mirada que Sam le lanzó, supo que ambos sentían lo mismo. El vínculo que había sido forjado entre los que conformaban su manada, de pronto, estaba siendo arrancado.

—No, no, no. Dean, ellos... Dean...

Sam cayó de rodillas. Dean apenas y pudo sostenerlo cuando este comenzó a sollozar contra su pecho. Su propio cuello hormigueaba. Todo su cuerpo, de pronto, se sentía caliente, y de golpe, helado y vacío. Estrechó a Sam contra su cuerpo, en un afán de mantenerse firme para él, sin éxito alguno.

—¡Charlie! ¿Que demonios les sucede?

—¡Su manada murió! ¡Crowley! Ayúdame. ¡Al cuarto de sanación!

Dean solo podía verlos de manera borrosa. Sabía que Charlie estaba pidiendo ayuda. En sus brazos, Sam yacía inconsciente.

—Esta bien, Sammy. Esta bien, yo te cuido.

Sus palabras no fueron más que susurros. Mientras veía a Crowley correr hacia ellos, a Claire correr al pasillo y gritar, en busca de más ayuda, fue levemente consciente de que estaba llorando. Por alguna razón, recordó a sus padres. Se preguntó como estarían, y si ellos tambien estarían muertos.

_Muertos_. Cas estaba muerto. ¿Lo estaba? Su pecho dolía. De pronto, comenzó a reir.

Imposible, se dijo. Cas le había prometido que ellos estarían juntos. Que habrían de tener una manada. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que le habían arrebatado todo cuando tenía? Se sentía a punto de enloquecer. Y se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando Charlie intentó acercarse a Sam yDean le gruñó, agresivo, en protesta.

—Yo te cuido, Sammy.

Cayó inconsciente cuando Claire le disparó un dardo tranquilizante.


	12. Destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel.
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fanfic basado principalmente en la canción "La fuerza del destino", de Mecano. Con ligeras o enormes desviaciones hacia lo apocalíptico, sin sonrisas de por medio y disculpas de ante mano por la calidad. ¡Universo alterno!

**Nueva Minelis, Chicago; presente**.

Nueva Milenis, ciudad que ha fungido como un refugio seguro para los sobrevivientes después de una catástrofe que nadie imaginó, se encuentra sumergida en una densa neblina que forma pequeñas gotas en las ventanas de los escasos edificios que la conforman. El silencio sepulcral que se mantiene sobre la ciudad, es interrumpido cada cierto par de minutos por el sonido de alguna fuerte descarga de la valla eléctrica que blinda el muro de concreto construído para fortificar la ciudad.

Bajo la luz de la luna, solo unos cuantos se mantienen despiertos: Claire y Crowley, quienes bromean sobre golosinas mientras esperan que una prueba experimental más, esté lista; Charlie y Dorothy, quienes observan un plano de la construcción de la ciudad y planean una expanción ante los sobrevivientes que han llegado; losguardias de turno, dos Betas que preferirían estar resguardados en sus edificios, abrigados con mantas gruesas, en vez de tener que soportar el frío helado de la noche y la incertidumbre mezclada con el temor de que en cualquier momento, algún Nocturno pudiera romper la valla.

Y Dean Winchester, sentado en una maltratada silla de madera, de brazos cruzados, con la vista fija en los expedientes que Charlie se ha molestado en preparar para él. Son apenas cinco o seis. Él sabe que cada uno pertenece a un Omega diferente que ha dado positivo en compatibilidad con él y su fuerte esencia.

"_Elige cuidadosamente_", había dicho Charlie al entregarle horas antes todos esos papeles. Pero al ver las carpetas, sencillamente, Dean no es capaz de explorar las fotos ni leer nada de aquellos hombres y mujeres, y mucho menos pensar en que alguno de ellos podría ser su Omega destinado.

No después de Castiel.

Lo ha perdido, lo sabe. A aquel que sería su alma gemela, su hilo rojo del destino, y todas las cursilerías que Dorothy intenta meter en la mente de los Omegas en celo. Buscar a un destinado es una pérdida de tiempo para él.

Frustrado, frota las manos contra su rostro, dejando escapar un suspiro cargado de resignación. Enseguida, se pone de pie, caminado hacia la ventana. A través de esta, la ciudad parece un lugar fantasma. No es capaz de distinguir más allá del edificio vecino, pero imagina que lejos de la valla no estará más despejado.

Pensar en el exterior, hace incluso más pesada la tarea de conseguir una nueva manada. Busca a Sam con la mirada, encontrándolo hecho un ovillo, dormido, en su cama. ¿Pensaría él también en una manada propia?

Dean lo observa dormir, deseando con todas sus fuerzas, que Sammy pueda elegir algo diferente. Aún si en ese punto, parece imposible. Tras años de tratamientos, constante cuidado y diversos recursos de sanación, el corazón de su hermano es mucho más frágil de lo que parece. Obligarle a elegir algo que no desea, no es algo que Dean se permita hacer.

"_Ser los únicos Alfas del refugio supone una gran responsabilidad_", se recuerda. Pero, ¿qué si volvían a perder a su manada?

La última vez que lo habían hecho, había resultado en un desastre. Sammy había colapsado. Él mismo había estado al borde de la muerte.

En un mundo tan devastado como ese, fingir estabilidad no era un lujo que podían darse.

Él lo sabe. Lo había sentido. El dolor, la ira, la sed de sangre. Tomar, tomar, y tomar. Un deseo insano que quiebra la mente de las personas. Que los obliga a dejar atrás lo que una vez habían sido. Entregarse a sus deseos más carnales. Mentes perdidas, consumidas por la agonía de aquel mundo. Un mundo en el que una manada era la única manera de sobrevivir.

No se trataba simplemente porque había miembros que podrían protegerse uno a otro.

Era la unión, que permitía a todos ser uno mismo. El patógeno, aquel que enloquecía a sus huéspedes, que los obligaba a cambiar, a ser monstruos, afectaba a aquellos que se mantuvieran solos porque no había una fuerza mayor que impulsara a su corazón a tener voluntad propia. Aquello no había ocurrido con las manadas, quienes habían mantenido el vínculo por encima de todo. La unión que los hacía familia. Porque la familia estaba más allá de la sangre. Y solamente había algo más grande que el egoísmo con el que todos nacían por naturaleza: el amor hacia los suyos. A aquello que uno quiere más que su propia vida. Por lo que luchar, incluso contra uno mismo, para protegerlos.

Pero los Winchester habían perdido a los suyos. ¿Qué si perdían una nueva manada?

"_No podría. No podría perder a alguien de nuevo_", piensa. "_Entonces, me perdería a mi mismo"_.

* * *

—Sé que estás ansioso, Dean, pero intenta no matarte.

Equipado con una Carabina M1, una Colt de calibre 45, municiones y diversas armas blancas, Dean observa a dos agotados Betas, abrirse paso entre los portones de bloques de concreto sólido que han sido abiertos para ellos. Han accionado los controles necesarios para desactivar el vallado y ahora, frente a los exploradores de turno, se preparan para arrastrar las puertas metálicas.

Se siente ansioso y emocionado a partes iguales. Pisar el exterior finalmente, después de cinco años en constante vulnerabilidad, es algo que pasaba constantemente por su cabeza y no tenía idea alguna de como imaginarlo.

Dorothy, quien se ha puesto de pie frente a él sin que se percate, chasquea los dedos a escasos centímetros de su rostro, haciéndole gruñir en protesta.

—¿Estás escuchando?

—Joder, lo hago. No soy un crío.

—Pues lo pareces.

La mirada recelosa entre él y Dorothy, dura apenas unos instantes, hasta que sus rostros son divididos por sonrisas de camadería.

—Deben cuidar bien de Sammy mientras no estoy.

—Lo tenemos cubierto, Dean. Ese chico no saldrá del laboratorio en todo el día.

Y Dean, debe darle toda la razón a Charlie. Sam parecía vivir en su pequeño pedazo de cielo desde que le permitieron participar en la investigación del patógeno de "la guerra de los mundos".

—Trae a todos con bien a casa.

Dean se limita a contestar con un breve asentimiento de cabeza.

—¡Abrid las puertas!— grita Charlie, con un ademán exagerado, en lo que Dean cree, es una imitación perfecta de alguna princesa de la época medieval. A su lado, Dorothy les hace una exagerada reverencia, que Dean decide ignorar por su propia salud mental.

El viento sopla con suavidad, meciendo las ramas de los árboles, dándole la bienvenida. A Dean le parece más como la caricia de una flor, que al aire violento y poco agradable que existían anteriormente.

Una constante burla del destino para mostrarles todo lo que ya no pueden tener.

Avanza cauteloso, ignorando los gritos de Charlie como despedida. Cruzar el límite que decide quiénes viven y quienes mueren, se siente extraño y casi incorrecto. Tras él, los Betas avanzan con sigilo, temerosos, como si esperaran que aquel Alfa enloqueciera en cualquier momento por respirar el aire fuera del refugio.

De pronto se para en seco, girándose lentamente hacia ellos, con el rostro inexpresivo. Deja caer su arma, arrugando la nariz profundamente, gruñendo. Ellos parecen nerviosos. Y Dean grita:

—¡Buuu!

Todas las armas, a excepción de las de Charlie y Dorothy, le apuntan de inmediato. Inevitablemente, suelta una estruendosa carcajada que desconcierta a todos.

—Jesús, señores.

Recoge su arma del suelo, limpiándola tranquilamente, asegurándose de que el seguro esté puesto, ignorando que en cualquier momento, realmente podrían ponerse a dispararle.

—Si de verdad les asusta un miembro de su preciosa comunidad, no imagino que harán el día que se crucen con un Nocturno. ¡Cierren en cuanto les demos la espalda!

Recargando la Carabina en su hombro, Dean da media vuelta, emprendiendo su camino, permitiendo que su mirada se pasee y capte los detalles nuevos sobre el exterior. Aunque, francamente, él no podría decidir si ha cambiado mucho, después de haber estado años tras aquellos muros.

—¿Que estamos esperando, señoritas? Ustedes son mi guía, no al revés.

Lo primero que deben explorar, supone, es que la valla no tenga ningún problema a causa de los constantes golpes que recibe por las noches. Pero no tiene forma de saberlo mas allá de teorías. Los Betas asignados a la misión, se mantienen un par de metros atrás de él, evitándolo, supone.

Para él, mejor. Pero, en ese punto, no piensa permitir que la incomodidad que sienten los Betas por su presencia estorbe con su tarea.

—Venga, que no tenemos todo el tiempo. Dense prisa.

—¡Si Alfa!— responden todos al unísono. Entonces, y solo entonces, Dean es consciente de la verdadera actitud de sus compañeros.

Ninguno le mira, pues todos tienen la vista fija en el suelo cuando se dirigen a él. Incluso si sus armas están listas para disparar en cualquier momento, e incluso si su lenguaje corporal indica que podrían ponerse a pelear en cualquier instante, todos parecen luchar por no someterse a él. 

—Ah, no. No me jodan. ¡Si estoy utilizando ropa neutralizante!

Olfatea en el aire, buscando alguna señal que indique que su aroma está siendo demasiado fuerte, pero lo único que puede percibir de los Betas, es un ligero nerviosismo. Uno de ellos, un chico bajito con rostro infantil, es el primero en mirarle.

—¿Disculpe?

—Que no me jodan. Eso dije. No soy su puto guía o Alfa loco como para esa actitud. Venga, chicos. Necesito que me guíen aquí. Ni siquiera conozco el camino.

Más Betas le observan. Todos parecen extraordinariamente sorprendidos. Dean quiere darse de topes contra un árbol.

Se dirige al más joven, ese de cabellos dorados y ojos miel, tan claros que podrían pasar como dorados.

—Niño, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Jack, señor.

El nombre le suena. Está seguro de que lo escuchó o leyó en alguna parte.

—Bien, Jack. Toma la delantera.

—¿D-disculpe?

—Que vayas al frente. Ustedes, hagan lo mismo. Cuidaré la retaguardia. ¡Andando!

Dean imaginó que al explorar el bosque, encontraría todo diferente. Animales corriendo de un lado a otro. El canto de los pájaros anunciando un buen día, árboles llenos de hojas verdes. Una muestra de que al menos la muerte de dos tercios de la humanidad, hubiera beneficiado al planeta. Pero, caminando por el sendero por el que Jack los lleva, solo encuentra un lugar lúgubre. Los árboles parecen enfermos, carentes de hojas. La nieve cubre el suelo de forma tétrica, amortiguando el sonido de sus pasos.

—¿Es siempre así de solitario?

—Antes era peor.

Rodear la ciudad, no les toma mucho tiempo. Lo que una vez fue una metrópoli, ahora no es más que un pueblo pequeño que todos llaman ciudad por una vieja tradición. Unas cuantas horas más tarde, han verificado que la valla no tenga ningún defecto, que la carga eléctrica esté en toda su extensión; además, Dean se siente complacido con el muro, que parece no tener ningún punto frágil.

—Detengámonos a comer algo. Después, verificaremos el perímetro.

Parecen aliviados. Jack incluso suelta un suspiro, dejándose caer contra el árbol próximo. Pronto, los demás le imitan. Un momento más tarde, forman un círculo, dejando sus armas de lado, colocando sus mochilas con municiones en medio de ellos.

Cuando ven a Dean acercarse, enderezan sus espaldas tan rápido, que cree que van a quebrárseles en cualquier instante.

Con una sonrisa demasiado forzada, intenta mezclarse entre ellos. Amedentrados por su precencia, un par de esos chicos se hacen a un lado para dejarlo sentar junto a ellos. Él se siente un poco fastidiado. Después de todo, ¿no se suponía que habían dejado atrás los problemas de rangos?

"_Es lo que sucede cuando destruimos nuestro mundo. Nos obligamos a ser primitivos y después nos quejamos por ello en vez de solucionarlo"._

Relacionarse tanto con Claire hace que olvide que, supuestamente, ahí él tiene el mayor rango. Ja. Patrañas.

—Así que... Jack.

El chico da un brinco sobre sí mismo. Parece sorprendido de que Dean se esté dirigiendo a él. Los demás les miran de soslayo, fingiendo tener otra conversación más interesante.

—¿S-si?

Dean no tiene idea de qué preguntar. ¿Sobre el clima? ¿Las raciones de comida? Él no conoce a ninguno de sus compañeros. Él no se relaciona con nadie. Punto. Inquieto, sintiendo el frío de la nieve colarse por el hule que han puesto para sentarse, se remueve, incómodo.

—Dijiste que el bosque había sido peor. ¿A qué te referías?

—¿De verdad no lo sabe?

—¿Tu crees que lo sé?

El crío le observa en silencio, parpadeando lento. La expresión de incredulidad en su rostro no pasa por desapercibida para el Alfa.

—Cuando mis amigos y yo llegamos a este refugio, mi madre acababa de morir. Viajábamos en grupo, buscando un lugar donde pudiéramos estar a salvo. El bosque era denso, traicionero. Apenas y podíamos ver un paso delante de nosotros, y los Nocturnos eran demasiados. Haber llegado aquí fue un auténtico milagro. Al menos ahora podemos ver lo que sucede, y protegernos.

Dean le escucha atentamente. Los demás están en silencio, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento.

Levantar los muros les había costado demasiado trabajo. Demasiado tiempo. Demasiadas vidas. Cuando los refugiados empezaron a llegar a la ciudad y los Omegas se volvieron la mayoría de la población, se volvieron un blanco fácil para los monstruos que habitaban la noche.

Ahora, era obligación de Dean el protegerlos. Les dedicó una sonrisa empática, irguiéndose, seguro de sus palabras.

—No dejaré que pases por eso de nuevo.

—Lo sé— contesta Jack de inmediato, tomando por sorpresa a Dean. —Puede que no lo parezca, pero confiamos en ti y tu hermano. Verás, cuando supimos que había un par de Alfas en la ciudad, y que además de todo, uno de ellos era un Alfa Líder, todos nos preguntamos por qué ninguno daba la cara. Por qué, si ellos debían de mantenerse más fuertes que los demás, no estaban ahí para nosotros.

Lo que más toma por sorpresa a Dean, es que sus palabras no contienen rencor alguno. Jack parece emocionado al relatarlo. Su olor cambia tenuemente; Dean bufa al notar que aquel chiquillo huele simplemente a naranja. ¡Naranja! Menudo niño resultaba ser.

—Entonces lo supimos— lo interrumpe otro hombre, que tienen la mirada perdida en el bosque. —Que esos Alfas estaban muriendo.

El nuevo silencio que se instala entre ellos es interrumpido por la voz tranquila de Jack.

—Nos parecía increíble, y estúpido. El viento ya no contenía el patógeno, que nosotros supiéramos. Nos parecía más como una excusa de Charlie para mantener en calma a la población que necesitaba desesperadamente sentirse protegida. Pero ustedes no morían por ello. Con el paso del tiempo, descubrimos que habían perdido a su manada.

» Creíamos que estaríamos perdidos. Que ustedes morirían, porque, ¿quién sobrevive a la pérdida de una manada? Exacto, nadie. Y ustedes estaban ahí, luchando. Sobreviviendo. Tú estabas sobreviviendo a la pérdida de tu manada, después de haber resistido el virus. Después tu sangre se limpió, y estabas rondando toda la ciudad como si de tu vida dependiera el proteger a todos. Llevaban la delantera en construir el muro y extender la barda, a pesar de que Dorothy insistía en que eran testarudos y debían de guardar el mayor reposo posible. Tu hermano y tú se encargaban de cuidar especialmente a los Omegas, sin importarles que estuvieran peor que ellos. Estaban muriendo y, aún así, hacían lo posible porque nosotros sobrevivieramos a cualquier costo.

No sabe qué contestar ante las miradas de admiración que recibe. Él no se siente merecedor de eso. De aquella gratitud. 

No lo es.

Dean no había salvado a la ciudad. No era la esperanza para aquel lugar, incluso si todos fingían que sí. Suelta un bufido para restarle importancia a todo el asunto, para no ponerse a gruñir por el patético pensamiento común en la población.

—Ustedes sí que saben como acosar, ¿uh?

—Solo a los mejores.

Ante la mueca exagerada en el rostro de Dean, de pronto todos se encuentran riendo.

—Y tu hermano es súper cool.

—Apuesto a que le encantaría escucharte decir eso...Venga, niño. ¿Qué demonios te enseñaron tus padres como para...?

Un sonido lo alerta, obligándolo a ponerse de pie de golpe, apuntando con su arma al bosque. Las ramas chocan unas contra las otras a causa del viento, pero por encima de aquel ruido, puede distinguir el sonido de ramas siendo quebradas.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Silencio.

El ambiente relajado que se había formado entre ellos, desaparece con aquellas simples palabras. En una perfecta formación, que en otro momento habría sorprendido al Alfa, todos avanzan tras él, quien sigue apuntando entre los árboles. Olfatea el aire, buscando algún aroma desconocido.

Percibe el olor a sintético de su ropa neutralizarte. A Jack, y su estúpido olor a naranja. El nerviosismo de los Betas tras él. Y especias.

Miel, y especias.

Un aullido suena a lo lejos, seguido de un desgarrador "grito" inhumano. La piel de Dean se eriza desagradablemente al escuchar el crujido del metal chocando entre sí y luego, como si fuera desgarrado lentamente. Lo comprende de inmediato.

—¡Han roto la reja! ¡Alerten a la ciudad! ¡Envien una alerta!

Corre tan rápido sus piernas le permiten. Jack y el resto de los Betas se quedan atrás, sin embargo, Dean no se detiene ni un momento. Incluso si la ciudad está siendo atacada en plena luz del día, hay un único motivo que lo impulsa a correr rápido, dejando que sea su instinto el que lo guíe. Un chasquido le alerta sobre la electricidad volviendo súbitamente a la valla. Sirenas de alarma suenan por la ciudad, y dentro de esta, los habitantes corren a refugiarse y otros más, se preparan para un ataque. Pero todo esto es ignorado por Dean.

El zumbido de una constante descarga eléctrica le alerta del punto exacto en el que la reja ha sido rasgada. Pero aún si no estuviera, él sabría el lugar exacto en el que el aroma se vuelve más cargado.

Recuerda ese aroma. Lo recordaría donde fuera. ¿Podría ser que...?

El olor desaparece en cuanto se topa con la valla. Hay huellas en la nieve que se dirigen hacia el interior del bosque y, entre la larga abertura que tiene la reja y la separa en dos, el cadaver de un Nocturno yace desmembrado.

* * *

—¿Como demonios pasó esto?

Reunidos en el laboratorio, alrededor de una plancha metálica donde mantienen al cadaver, todos intentan darle una explicación lógica a lo que miran. Sin excepción, se encuentran observándolo con una mezcla de asco y sorpresa.

Ninguno sabe como describir con exactitud lo que están viendo. Esa cosa parece ser solo músculo desgarrado y expuesto. Víseras y huesos mezclados entre sí, deformándolo. Es difícil saber dónde comienza una pieza de aquel rompecabezas y dónde termina, dónde embona.

—Necesitamos hacerle pruebas. Veremos si es posible reconstruirle para saber hasta qué punto ha llegado la mutación.

Crowley habla tranquilamente, pareciendo ser el único al que aquello no le afecta. Se pasea alrededor del cuerpo y de ellos como si estuviera invitándoles a tomar el té.

—No sabemos si en esta criatura el virus también le hizo desarrollar esquizofrenia o simplemente atacó las células de su cuerpo y comenzó a modificarlas.

—Gritó. Parecía realmente asustado.

—¿Estás seguro, Ardilla?

—Sé lo que escuché— gruñe.

Crowley y Claire intercambian una mirada, asintiendo, saliendo en busca de sus utensilios. A regañadientes, Dean debe seguir a los demás a la habitación contigua, donde deben de ser testigos de la autopsia que se realizará tras el grueso cristal que es la pared. A su lado, Charlie y Dorothy parecen tener una privada charla que Dean no alcanza a escuchar, y en la que tampoco desea inmiscuirse. Él se siente nervioso.

A pesar de la recuperación, sabe que las pesadillas sobre Castiel no han desaparecido, la mayoría causadas por la culpabilidad de no haber podido salvarlo. Él siempre ha sabido como diferenciar una simple broma de su mente, con la realidad. Y, mientras observa a los médicos trabajar, no puede quitarse la sensación de que el aroma de aquel Omega era real.

Habría dado todo por internarse en el bosque, buscar la procedencia del aroma. Fue el rostro asustado de Jack lo que lo detuvo. El chico gritaba desesperado por la radio que los comunicaba con la ciudad.

Después de eso, Dean no había podido separarse del cuerpo, en parte porque deseaba saber que pasaba. Y en parte, porque parecía la única manera de que los ciudadanos no sucumbieran al pánico después de las sirenas.

No se percata de que Sam está a su lado hasta que este pone una mano en su hombro, asustándolo.

—¿Estás bien?

Se plantea el decirselo. "No, no estoy bien. Creí ver a Castiel por toda la ciudad durante meses, ademas hoy me pareció olerlo en el bosque y fue tan real, que ahora solo quiero salir de aquí y no volver hasta encontrarlo".

¿Pero qué caso tendría? Dean sabe que le ha perdido. Sacar el tema a colación, solamente perturbaría todo el progreso que su hermano ha tenido. Incluso siendo un Alfa, Sam es lo suficientemente vulnerable como para recaer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su corazón no lo soportaría de nuevo.

Palmea el hombro de su hermano, dedicándole la sonrisa más sincera de la que es capaz.

—Lo estoy. Ahora, solo necesito ir a cambiar aquella reja.

—Te acompañaré. Así terminaremos pronto.

Juntos, recorren los pasillos vacíos que los llevan al exterior del edificio, uno de tantos que es utilizado para la investigación del patógeno y la desesperada búsqueda de ponerle una solución a todo.

Afuera, las calles están nuevamente vacías. En aquella temporada invernal, no es extraño ver que todos se han refugiado en sus edificios. Sin embargo, casi pueden palpar la tensión qué hay en Nueva Minelis. No pueden culparlos. Después de todo, cada habitante ha tenido que hacer grandes sacrificios. El temor de perder todo en un instante esta bien fundado.

—Hey, esperen. ¿A dónde creen que van?

Es Dorothy la primera en alcanzarles. Charlie corre tras ella. Parecen nerviosas, incluso si hacen lo posible por controlarse.

—Tenemos menos de dos horas para que el sol se ponga. Necesitamos cambia la reja. Al menos, cubrirla. De esa manera no soportará un nuevo ataque.

—Eso puede esperar. El muro es suficiente para contenerles.

—No lo hará.

—Lo hará, Dean.

Dean no comprende del todo la actitud en aquellas mujeres, que empiezan a alegar con Sam sobre la importancia de quedarse dentro del muro, al menos, hasta que comprendan lo que está sucediendo.

Cuando Dean les da la espalda, Charlie corre y se para frente a él, extendiendo los brazos a ambos costados para detenerle.

—Solo, piénsalo.

Si Dean no la conociera mejor, creería que la mueca en el rostro de Charlie, es solo una manera de ocultar su miedo.

—Jamás habíamos encontrado a un Nocturno muerto. Ni siquiera herido. Lo que mató a esa cosa... lo que sea que haya sido... es mucho más grande que algo que hayamos visto antes.

—Puede que solo haya chocado contra la reja.

A su lado, Sam cruza los brazos, pasando después una mano por su largo cabello.

—Creo que tienen razón, Dean.

Dean contiene las ganas de lanzarles una maldición cuando un muchacho pasa a su lado. Este les observa, curioso, pero al verse descubierto, corre a toda prisa para alejarse de ellos.

Cuando la noche cae, están reunidos en la mejor cafetería, y la única, de la ciudad. Claire, Sam y Crowley, hacen anotaciones, intentando darle una explicación lógica al video que están mirando en la laptop de Sam. Se trata de la necropsia que han hecho al Nocturno. En este, Claire explica a la cámara como deberían de ir aquel cuerpo si siguiera el patrón de otros Nocturnos que han investigado. Sin embargo, a medida que va uniendo partes, explica qué hay muchas piezas faltantes, al parecer.

En el exterior, la ciudad es cubierta por la nieve que cae. A Dean le parece la más pacífica noche que han tenido, lo que francamente es inquietante.

Usualmente, cada noche el silencio es interrumpido por las descargas eléctricas que la valla propina a los invasores. Pero, por primera vez desde que se instalara, no ha habido ninguna descarga.

Observando la nieve caer, se pregunta si debería de sentirse igual de inquieto que los demás. Buscar alguna posible explicación de por qué una criatura ha atacado durante el día. Sus pensamientos constantemente se desvían al grito escuchado antes, cuestionándose acerca del temor que le pareció percibir.

—¿De verdad atacaba?— pregunta con calma, llamando la atención de los demás.

Jack, a quien finalmente logra reconocer detrás del monstrador, no para de mirarles, embelesado.

—No creo que exista la posibilidadde que haya huido, Dean.

—Ya, pero... ¿y si lo hizo?

Con el tenedor, pica un pedazo del pay de manzana que está en su plato, aunque no es capaz de comer ni un poco.

—Esa porquería gritó antes de que la valla fuera rasgada. Y él estaba desmembrado. ¿Y si quería entrar a resguardarse, en vez de atacarnos?

Por unos minutos, nadie habla. Cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos de lo que aquello significaría para ellos, sin atreverse a verbalizarlo.

—Existe la posibilidad— secundó Crowley, aún con una serena sonrisa en el rostro. —Después de todo, el virus jamás ha dejado de evolucionar, de adaptarse. Si en verdad les ha dado la capacidad de salir a la luz del sol, entonces ese, es el menor de nuestros problemas.

Su cabeza punza. Se siente una bola de ideas y emociones mezcladas después de los sucesos recientes. Recarga los codos en la mesa, pasándose las manos por el cabello y el rostro.

—Necesito reparar esa maldita reja.

Necesita moverse, en realidad. Dejar de pensar. Olvidar el hormigueo de su piel cuando imaginó oler a Castiel.

"_No es real. No lo es_".

Al amanecer, nadie se opone cuando afirma que irá a restaurar el daño.

Incluso cuando el sol está en su punto más alto, cuando los Winchester reúnen el material para el cambio de reja y lo montan a una camioneta, los ciudadanos parecen angustiados. El ambiente ameno de la ciudad se ve eclipsado por el evento reciente, volviéndolo tenso.

Dejar la cuidad le supone un alivio.

Ninguno dice nada en el camino, sumergidos en un silencio cómodo, en el que ambos hermanos dejan vagar a sus pensamientos.

Es fácil localizar el punto dañado. La abertura va desde el punto más bajo hasta la mitad de aquellos diez metros de altura.

—Bien, genio. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Bajo las minuciosas instrucciones de Sam, liberan la maya metálica. Apoyan una escalera contra un poste y en calma, conectan la reja a ambos postes metálicos.

Después, Dean se hace a un lado para que Sam pueda instalar el sistema eléctrico y de esa manera las descargas viajen por todo el vallado.

—Por cierto, ¿ese chico Jack? Creo que te idolatra.

Sam, quien observa su buen trabajo con una sonrisa, rueda los ojos.

—Jack idolatra a todos.

—"Solo a los mejores"— repite burlón,imitando al chico a la perfección.

Su hermano mantiene el rostro sereno, aunque es claro para Dean que está haciendo lo posible por contener una carcajada.

—Eres un crío.

—Oh, vamos, Sammy. ¿No me digas que no lo haz notado?

—¿El qué, Dean?

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, negando repetidas veces.

—Todo. Ellos, buscando desesperadamente una esperanza.

—Ello necesitan una esperanza, Dean.

—Lo sé, ¿pero por qué tenemos que ser nosotros? 

La mirada que recibe de su hermano sólo lo hace sentir más culpable. Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, analizando con la mirada la unión de la reja.

Sam no necesita responderle. Dean sabe por qué. Pero, no puede olvidarlo, aún si lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas. Lentamente, el recuerdo del dolor desgarrador que sintió años atrás, le invade.

—Saldremos adelante, Dean. Esta vez, lo haremos bien.

En días como ese, a Dean le cuesta creerlo.

—Espera, ¿hueles eso?

Dean frunce el ceño, volviendo la mirada a su hermano. Olfatea en el aire, pero no hay nada más allá del viento helado y la fuerte esencia con olor a azufre de Sammy. La expresión de este, sin embargo, va transformandose lentamente a la incredulidad.

—¿Almendras? Dean, son almendras. Ese olor es de...

Y de pronto, Sam se echa a correr.

—¡Sam! ¡Sam espera!

Corre tras él, internándose en el bosque, que es cada vez más oscuro. La sombra de las ramas dibujan extrañas figuras en el suelo, golpean su rostro y amenazan con desgarrar su ropa.

Cuando pierde a Sam, la desesperación amenaza con colarse en su mente, distrayéndole, cegándole. Inhala hondo. Dean siempre fue un buen Alfa porque dejaba que sus instintos le guiaran en todo momento. Dejándose llevar por estos, es como percibe el aroma de Sam.

Cuando lo encuentra, este tiene las manos en alto en señal de paz. Tiene la repiración agitada y en su rostro, hay una expresión cargada de temor. Dean se estremece. Él jamás había visto a su hermano tan asustado. Lentamente, gira el rostro hacia donde el menor tiene la mirada clavada.

De pronto, él mismo se encuentra temblando. Recargado en un árbol, con una mano en alto, amenaza a Sammy con un cuchillo. El cabello le cae hasta la mitad de su espalda, una barba mal recortada, la piel manchada de mugre y sangre, la ropa desgarrada. Gabriel tiene una herida en la cabeza también; parece que apenas puede sostenerse.

Pero lo que aterra a Dean, es que recostado en el suelo, con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Gabriel, Castiel yace inconsciente.

—¿Gabriel? Soy yo, Sam. Gabriel, ¿me escuchas?

—¡Mientes!

La mirada del Beta parece perdida. Con el brazo que no sostiene el cuchillo, abraza a Castiel de manera protectora.

—Gabriel, mírame. Soy yo. Soy...

Sam parece a punto de echarse a llorar. En lugar de eso, libera testosteronas. Dean retrocede por instinto, alejándose del olor tan cargado de Sam, que a él le parece sumamente desagradable.

Pero cuando Gabriel lo percibe, su mirada parece recobrar lucidez al reconocerle.

—¿Sammy? ¡Sammy!

El reconocimiento aparece en su rostro. Un instante fugaz.

Sam grita cuando Gabriel se desmaya y cae al suelo.


	13. Casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven 
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel.
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fanfic basado principalmente en la canción "La fuerza del destino", de Mecano. Con ligeras o enormes desviaciones hacia lo apocalíptico, sin sonrisas de por medio y disculpas de ante mano por la calidad. ¡Universo alterno!

Cuando abre los ojos, las luces blancas del laboratorio le deslumbran, por lo que gira el rostro de golpe, sintiendo un tirón en el cuello que le hace gruñir, adolorido. Se cubre la cara con una mano, parpadeando lento para acostumbrarse a la luz, y con ello a su entorno: mesas repletas de frascos, muestras de sangre perfectamente clasificadas por orden alfabético, microscopios donde Crowley y otros epidemiologos examinan detenidamente las muestras y pruebas que han hecho con ellas gracias a la sangre de Dean, haciendo anotaciones en libretas o blocs sobre los datos que cada una ofrece.

A su lado, enroscado en una silla incómoda, Sam ronca; el aliento que sale de su boca mueve su cabello de adelante hacia atrás. Luce exausto. El olor apenas perceptible a azufre que desprende, es opacado por el aroma a café recién hecho que inunda el olfato de Dean y hace gruñir de manera desagradable a su hambriento estómago.

Apartando su mano, Dean descubre a Charlie frente a él, sentada en un banco de madera, vestida con su uniforme militar y el parche en el ojo que acostumbra a ponerse cada vez que termina su guardia. Su rostro parece relucir de energía, lo que hace que Dean se cuestione qué mueve a esa chica para que parezca siempre llena de vigor. Ella le dedica una sonrisa que Dean no puede imitar, más concentrado en hacer callar a su estómago, que vuelve a gruñir.

—Espiar a las personas mientras duermen es de mala educación.

—No te espiaba— replica ella de inmediato. Desvía la mirada, encogiendo los hombros y ladeando al mismo tiempo la cabeza, en un gesto de resignación. —De acuerdo, solo un poco. ¿Haz tenido un mal sueño?

Ella extiende una taza de oso Teddy al Alfa, quien la toma y la lleva a sus labios para darle un trago corto. El café es muy bueno, pero el agradable sabor no logra quitar el sabor amargo que ha inundado su boca desde que metieron a Gabriel y Castiel en el cuarto de sanación.

—¿Algún cambio?

Con una mirada de disculpa, y un cambio en su aroma que indica estrés, Charlie se pone de pie, negando. Dean le imita, dando un nuevo trago a su café, esta vez más largo, siguiendo a la pelirroja, que camina entre las mesas de manera descuidada, guiándolo a las puertas de cristal blindado que conforman el cuarto de sanación que Crowley ha preparado para los Novak. Mientras caminan, Dean evita mirar a los analistas, que le dirigen miradas curiosas, temerosas, o sorprendidas y que son desviadas hacia los microscopios o a Sam, quien sigue durmiendo en una silla, cuando Dean les gruñe.

Tras las gruesas puertas, una luz infrarroja mantiene caliente a dos personas que yacen en unas camillas, inconscientes, con intravenosas que les suministran el suero que Crowley creó especialmente para casos extremos donde la recuperación fuera casi nula.

Una semana ha pasado desde que los encontraran en el bosque, asustados y heridos. Y, pese a que el par de Alfas no se han apartado de aquel lugar, Dean no se acostumbra a verles así; inmóviles, con los cuerpos magullados, respiraciones pausadas, ambos conectados a máquinas que los monitorean constantemente, y que en ese instante, parecen ser la única manera de saber que están vivos.

No por primera vez, siente una opresión en el pecho, que le mantiene al borde de la desesperación y que apenas es tolerable ante las ganas de abrirse paso por aquellas puertas, tocar a Castiel, y asegurarse de que aquello no es otra jugarreta de su mente.

—Parece ser que la recuperación es más rápida de la que imaginabamos. Los análisis en su sangre no dan muestra alguna de que hayan estado infectados con el patógeno. Están limpios.

—¿Y los exploradores?

Pese a la nueva sonrisa que aquella Beta le dedica, el suspiro que suelta no le da ninguna esperanza a Dean. Al contrario.

—Dorothy ha salido con diferentes equipos. Pero no han logrado encontrar nada que nos de una pista de dónde han estado, o que ha pasado. Parece que tuvieron mucha suerte de encontrarlos, Dean.

Él no lo cree así. A través del cristal, Castiel se remueve sobre la camilla. Su rostro se contrae. Parece tener una pesadilla.

Solo hasta que sus uñas rompen su piel y Dean siente una agradable oleada de dolor a través de sus brazos, se da cuenta de que ha apretado demasiado los puños.

—Charlie, necesito entrar— exige, aún sabiendo la respuesta, la misma que Charlie le ha repetido cada mañana.

—Aún no, Dean.

Su cabeza punza, pero él ignora el dolor, girándose para encararla. Tal vez Alfagritarle un poco, pero ella se adelanta.

—Escucha, sé que quieres asegurarte de que esté bien, pero deben de terminar el proceso de sanación si no pueden mantenerse conscientes por ellos mismos. Si entras ahora, Dean, el proceso va a cancelarse y ellos morirán. Esta vez, en verdad lo harán.

Dean bufa, molesto con Charlie por no dejarle entrar, por tener razón. Por la mirada extraña que le lanzan los demás. Esta molesto, furioso, consigo mismo.

Él no solo quiere ver de cerca a Castiel. Necesita entrar, tocarle, calmar la angustia en su pecho y el temor de que al parpadear, desaparezca.

Después de años donde creyeron que estaban muertos, descubrir que seguían vivos, y él no hizo más por buscarles... La voz de un somnoliento Sam, que se acerca a ellos, peinándose el cabello, le hace girarse.

—Deja de gruñir, idiota.

—No estoy gruñendo.

—Lo haces desde que despertaste— murmura Charlie, dándole la espalda, encaminándose al microscopio más próximo donde Crowley, atentamente, examina la muestra de sangre que tienen de los hermanos Novak.

Los Winchester intercambian una mirada, sus ceños fruncidos. No necesitan palabras para expresar lo que sienten en ese momento. Una mezcla de emociones que es liderada por la angustia. A lo lejos, Crowley se enfoca en la pelirroja. Su voz podría pasar desapercibida para todos, pero no para Dean y su oído bien desarrollado.

—Dime algo, pajarita. Si ellos estaban allá, afuera, sobreviviendo, ¿donde está Bobby?

Aquella es una pregunta en la que Dean había estado evitando pensar desde el día en el que los perdieron, porque, al igual que en aquel entonces, no tiene respuesta alguna.

Un único pitido suena en la habitación, indicando la puerta ha sido abierta. Dorothy entra a paso veloz, cargando una pila de expedientes. Sam se apresura en ayudarle, cargando él los papeles, llevándolos a una de las mesas. Un par de Betas se apresuran a separar los archivos, otros más, comienzan a hacer anotaciones.

—Ah. Mis Alfas favoritos.

—Somos los unicos Alfas, Dorothy— responde. Dorothy no da muestras de haber percibido el amargo tono de su voz.

—Lo que hace que me pregunte, por qué están aquí encerrados, y no allá arriba marcando su territorio como dos machos bestiales súper dotados.

—Sabes por qué.

—¿Y ustedes lo saben? Porque por donde lo veo, ellos no van a irse a ninguna parte mientras estemos aquí. No lo permitiremos.

—Dije que no. Ellos nos necesitan.

¿Por qué demonios no lo comprenden?

Después de todo, ¿ellos realmente creían que seguirían como si nada? Que después de dejarlos por tanto tiempo, ¿volverían a perderlos?

Una cosa era perder a un miembro más de la ciudad. Pero, ¿perder de nuevo a aquel que era su complemento? Jamás.

Charlie apoya una mano en su hombro derecho. Por su expresión, comparte la inquietud de Dorothy.

—Sam y Dean. Encontraron a una manada que creían perdida. Todos en este pueblo nos alegramos de ello, y vamos a protegerles. Pero les necesitamos. Ellos les necesitan. No podemos mantener la ciudad segura si ustedes no están allá arriba, haciendo su labor. Puede que Castiel y Gabriel no vayan al exterior. Pero si ustedes no marcan un territorio, entonces el peligro vendrá a ellos, y no habrá forma de mantenerlos seguros.

La punzada en su cabeza se vuelve mas insistente, imposible de ignorar. En ese instante, se siente dividido. Sam no parece sentirse diferente. Pero, si había algo en lo que Charlie tenía razón, desde el principio, es que necesitan marcar aquel lugar como suyo. A cada uno de ellos, lo suficiente para alejar a los Nocturnos.

Se sienten frustrados, y aunque lo que menos quieren es separarse de los Novak, saben que no tienen otra opción. Ya no.

En la ciudad, las nubes que cubren parte de los altos edificios, le dan el toque lúgubre que es común en ese mundo nuevo. Las únicas personas que quedan en el exterior, son los exploradores que se preparan para el siguiente día.

—Estarán bien, Dean.

Soltando un largo y cansado suspiro, sigue al menor hacia la calle principal, camino al borde de la ciudad.

—Lo sé. Pero, no puedes negar, que dejarlos, aun con todos esos cuidados, se siente como perderlos nuevamente.

Una sirena, que es más como el cántaro de un pájaro, se escucha por los altavoces, así que supone que Dorothy ha dado el anuncio y los Omegas deben tomar precauciones extremas.

En la valla, un par de Betas les esperan, con máscaras antigas ya puestas. Extienden las máscaras que tienen en las manos a los Alfas, y cuándo estos las toman, los Betas retroceden, manteniendo la mayor distancia de sus puestos con los Winchester.

—Intenta no volverme loco, ¿quieres?

Guiñándole un ojo a Sam, Dean se coloca la máscara, ajustándola con precisión.

—¿Quien crees que sea mas duro?

Sam, ya con la máscara puesta, se aleja un par de pasos, negando.

—¿En serio me preguntas eso a mi? Eres un idiota, Dean.

Con un bufido, Dean acorta la distancia entre ambos. La sirena para, indicando que todos los Omegas están resguardados. Entonces, ellos, finalmente, pueden liberar de golpe su testosterona.

Dean agradece que Claire haya modificado aquellas máscaras con eficacia. De lo contrario, un par de esencias extremas mezclándose, peleando por mantener el liderazgo en aquel lugar, exigiendo la atención de todo Omega y Beta al alcance para marcar así territorio y ahuyentar a cualquiera que no formara parte de su supuesta "manada" sería una catástrofe.

Retrocediendo hasta estar a metros de distancia, Sam estornuda.

—¡Puedo olerte! ¡Es asqueroso!

Y ahí está. Una amplia sonrisa que se dibuja en el rostro de Dean porque, por supuesto, su esencia es más fuerte que la de Sam. En parte se alegra porque aún no necesita marcar a nadie para que su aroma se expanda por toda la ciudad.

O es, tal vez, sonríe porque por primera vez, Dean libera su testosterona esperando que esta llegue a un Omega inconsciente, y lo haga reaccionar.

* * *

En una mesa que han despejado, todos mantienen silencio mientras degustan los alimentos que Jack les ha llevado. Desde que encontraran a los Novak, aquel chico parece la sombra de los Winchester, llevándoles comida, municiones, los chismes locales y, sobre todo, haciendo decenas de ridículas preguntas:

_¿Cómo se conocieron?_

_¿Son almas gemelas?_

_¿Tendrás una nueva manada?_

_¿Tendrán cachorros?_

La única razón por la que Dean lo ha soportado, es porque ha estado demasiado ocupado en otras cosas.

Una segunda semana ha pasado.

En ese punto, los antiguos miembros de su manada, ya no necesitan el suero para mantenerse estables. En realidad, gracias a Crowley y Claire, Castiel y Gabriel se mantienen estables. Sus heridas más profundas han comenzado a sanar. Y ahora que están limpios, incluso parecen más jóvenes y saludables.

Pese a ello, lo que mantiene inquietos a los Alfas, es que no despiertan a pesar de todos los esfuerzos.

Tras el tercer suspiro dramático de Jack, Dean rueda los ojos; pica un trozo de pay, eleva el tenedor, pero con un cuarto suspiro de Jack, el Alfa empuja su plato, fastidiado.

—De acuerdo, debemos de hablar de ello.

Crowley da un teatral golpe en la mesa para llamar la atención de todos, pero solo logra que una manzana salga rodando y caiga al suelo.

Claire se apresura a recogerla, cubriéndola con ambas manos de manera sobreprotectora.

—¡No las estropees! ¡Cuidar los manzanos les ha costado demasiado este año! De cualquier forma, ¿de qué carajos hablas, Crowley?

—Saben bien de lo que hablo. Ellos estuvieron cinco años allá en el exterior. ¿No les parece extraño?

Dean reacciona de inmediato. Mortalmente serio, con una rígida postura, apoya cuidadosamente las manos en la mesa, enfocándose en Crowley. Los demás en la mesa, incluso Jack, se alejan discretamente.

—Ten cuidado con tus palabras.

—Venga, tranquilo ardilla. Solo quiero que lo piensen detenidamente. La valla fue rota, algo mató a esa cosa, y ellos aparecen.

Sam, quien es el más educado, se adelanta antes de que Dean mande a tomar por culo a Crowley.

—Espero que tengas un punto, Fergus.

El nombrado parece mas ofendido por el nombre usado, que por la amenaza implícita. Pero, ante las miradas de Sam y Dean, parece pensárselo mejor y va directo al punto.

—No es cualquier nocturno.

Con aquellas simples palabras, la tensión pasa de largo y él ha captado la atención de todos. Cuando no agrega más, Dean le indica con un ademán de mano, que debe continuar.

— Lo que encontraran en el bosque. Claire y yo hemos estado comparando las muestras de sangre con las que nuestro querido Alfa nos proporcionó. Eso no era simplemente un Nocturno mas. Era un cachorro.

—¿Qué?

Jack escupe su café. Charlie resbala de la silla en la que intentaba sentarse. Los demás solo observan, esperando a que haya una confesión de alguna broma.

Pero esta nunca llega.

Dorothy es la primera en reaccionar. En realidad a Dean le parece que está a punto de golpear a Crowley.

—Eso es imposible. No pueden reproducirse.

—Pues ahora lo hacen— masculla Claire.— Hicimos toda clase de pruebas. Y, todas indican lo mismo. Han adquirido la capacidad de reproducirse.

—Lo que quiere decir...

La amplia sonrisa de Crowley es espeluznante.

—... que nosotros nos vamos a extinguir, y ellos habitarán todo el maldito planeta.

* * *

—De verdad deben salir de aquí.

Es Claire quien aparece a su lado. En los brazos, lleva una charola metálica, y sobre esta, un par de cafés y sándwiches que les ofrece, pero ninguno toma alimento alguno.

—Debemos estar aquí cuando despierten.

—Y lo harán, Sam. Pero si despiertan, no sabremos como ayudarlos si no tenemos idea dequé está pasando en el exterior. Todos podemos estar en peligro si no somos cuidadosos. Ellos podrían estar en peligro potencial si no hacemos algo más que quedarnos observando cómo idiotas.

Ellos lo tienen más que presente. Cada miembro del laboratorio se los recuerda día a día. Y... aún así...

Una dependencia hacia los Novak ha nacido en ellos. Si es causada por temor, angustia, amor, permanece en lo más profundo de su ser, imposible de desarraigar.

—Por cierto. Charlie quiere hablar con ustedes. Dice que es importante. Y que si la hacen esperar, le va a prender fuego a su departamento.

Gruñendo, Dean intercambia una mirada con la rubia.

—Ella no haría tal cosa.

Excepto, claro, que ella lo haría. A regañadientes, siguen a su guía por las escaleras del edificio, a través de los pasillos, evitando a las pocas personas que pasan, deteniéndose finalmente frente a una puerta metálica, con un letrero rojo:

"Charlie Bradbury, Gobernadora de Narnia; Nueva Minelis para los amargados".

Lo que descubren al otro lado de la puerta, hace que las mejillas de Sam se tornen carmesí.

Charlie, sentada en el escritorio, desnuda, rodea con las piernas la cadera de Dorothy. Ella, con su uniforme táctico negro, tiene escondido el rostro en el cuello de Charlie, succionando su tersa piel, mientras que la pelirroja suelta un suspiro placentero.

Cuando ve a los hermanos, los saluda con un ademán de mano.

—Solo quería decirles que ya no deben elegir manada de la... ¡Jesús, Dorothy! ¡De la ciudad!

De inmediato cierran la puerta. Dean se recarga contra la madera, parpadeando lento. Sam parece mantener más la seriedad. Hasta que, de pronto, ambos echan a reír.

Es una sensación sosegadora la que adquieren tras aquella escena. Ambos se miran.

—Así que, parece que tendremos una boda cerca, ¿uh?

—Y, tal vez, vayan por ahí adoptando a todos los huérfanos de la ciudad.

—¡Incluso podrían adoptarnos a nosotros!

La nueva carcajada que sueltan, es interrumpida cuando Charlie, ya vestida, abre de golpe la puerta de la oficina y les mira, mortalmente seria.

—Despertaron.

Si pasan horas o minutos, ellos no lo saben. Pero llegar al laboratorio les parece que toma una eternidad.

Ahí, todos observan con admiración y sorpresa a los hombres tras el cristal que se abrazan y buscan refugio uno en el otro, arrinconados en una esquina de la habitación.

—¿Cuál es su estado?

Claire está apurada apuntando en su libreta cada mínima acción que hacen los Novak y los Winchester. Con un ademán de cabeza, ella señala a estos últimos.

—No han dejado de gritar por ellos desde que despertaron.

—De acuerdo. Charlie entrará primero.

Sam es el primero en interponerse entre la pelirroja y la entrada.

—Por supuesto que no. Vamos a entrar nosotros.

—Escúchenme, par de Alfas cabeza hueca. El estado de ninguno de ustedes es bueno. Aun no están en las mejores condiciones.

—¡Eso no importa!

—¿Y ellos?

La pregunta detiene a Dean de golpe, quien está listo para romper las puertas si es necesario.

—No sabemos cuál es su estado actual. Pero sabemos que cualquier cambio podría alterarlos y podrían colapsar de nuevo. Charlie es la única con una escencia que logra calmar a cualquiera. Los necesitamos tranquilos y entonces, ustedes pueden hacerse los machos y entrar a consolarlos.

La mandibula de Dean se aprieta. A escasos metros, la única persona que anhela su corazón, abraza a Gabriel para consolarle. Parecen más un par de niños perdidos, esperando ser atacados en cualquier momento.

—Date prisa.

Cuando las puertas del cuarto de sanación se abren, para sorpresa de todos, los Novak no se encogen. Aunque, de lo que han sido antes, son solo una sombra.

Gabriel siempre se caracterizó por ser un coqueto arrogante que le sonreiría descaradamente incluso al mismo diablo. Pero cuando Charlie entra, él parece a punto de llorar de miedo. Castiel no está muy diferente. El brillo en sus ojos se ha opacado. Ahora, están llenos de una melancolía y dolor que Dean desea arrancar a toda costa.

Por los altavoces se escucha la voz de Charlie, cargada de una calma que a Dean le asombra, aunque Dorothy, en vez de parecer nerviosa, parece orgullosa de la pelirroja.

—Castiel, Gabriel. Mi nombre es Charlie. Charlie Bradbury. Estoy aquí para ayudarles.

El Omega da un paso hacia adelante, cauteloso. Su voz ronca por las heridas en su garganta, erizan la piel del Alfa.

—¿Donde estamos?

—En un laboratorio de Nueva Mínelis, el nuevo Chicago. Los hemos puesto en este cuarto de sanación porque estaban mal heridos en el bosque.

—¿Dónde está Sam?

A su lado, los ojos de Sam se humedecen, pero una sonrisa se plasma en sus labios al notar que la firmeza en el Beta no ha desaparecido cuando lo busca.

—Puedo olerlo. ¿Donde está Sam?

—Él está muy cerca de aquí, Gabriel. Vendrá pronto, solo quiero saber que ha sucedido. Han estado lejos cinco años y...

—¿Dónde está Sam? ¿Y Dean? ¡Quiero ver a Dean! ¡Dean! ¡Dean! ¡Por favor!

Tras las puertas, Dean golpea el vidrio, a pesar de que, de pronto, todos están levantando armas contra él.

—Abre la puerta.

—¡Dean! ¡Sam! Por favor, por favor, Alfa. ¡Dean!

—¡Que abras las putas puertas!

Dorothy se adelanta al guardia tras los controles. Las puertas se abren para ellos, y todo queda en silencio.

El aroma cargado en la habitación estremece a Dean. Estrés y miedo mezclados con miel y especias, lo único que puede percibir, resultan ser un olor embriagante que jamás pensó volver a percibir. Su corazón late con fuerza y aunque lo único que quiere es correr y abrazar a Castiel, mantiene las manos en alto.

—Hey, plumitas. ¿Me extrañabas?

Del otro lado de la habitación, Sam y Gabriel comparten un fuerte abrazo, murmurando palabras que Dean no alcanza a escuchar. Más concentrado en mirar al Omega, quien permanece cauteloso, con el mentón en alto en un claro desafío.

Sabe que las palabras no bastarán para un Omega tan terco como Castiel. También es consciente de que este mantendrá toda la distancia permitida de un Alfa, a no ser que él de el primer paso.

—Omega.

El llamado pone a temblar a Castiel. Sus ojos se vuelven acuosos, rojizos. Retrocede un paso, y Dean, desesperado por alcanzarlo, libera testosterona, la suficiente para un nuevo llamado.

—¿D-Dean? ¿Alfa?

Su nombre en los labios de Castiel le hacen jadear. El reconocimiento de un miembro de su manada perdido. Pero, más que eso, el reconocimiento de su Omega, de un amor que creía imposible de recuperar.

Cuando sus manos se tocan, un calor abrazador le inunda por completo; es rápidamente reemplazado por euforia y serenidad.

Cuando el Omega le abraza y un sollozo escapa de sus labios,Dean esconde el rostro en el cuello de Cas. De pronto, nada más importa. El fin del mundo, las nuevas especies, la pérdida de la humanidad, todo queda olvidado. En ese instante, solo Castiel importa.

Finalmente, Dean se siente en casa.


	14. Esperanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel.
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fanfic basado principalmente en la canción "La fuerza del destino", de Mecano. Con ligeras o enormes desviaciones hacia lo apocalíptico, sin sonrisas de por medio y disculpas de ante mano por la calidad. ¡Universo alterno!

Al fin la nieve cesa y pueden caminar tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad sin temor a caer y perder un arma entre aquella gruesa capa. Ahora, debe buscar una nueva excusa para que Dorothy le abrace, en vez de la excusa de que tiene frío. Además, debe asegurarse de que las guardias sean más cortas, pues aunque el frío es bastante fuerte, el calor en primavera y verano es espantoso, por lo que un solo descuido pondría en peligro a un miembro vital de la cuidad.

Los frutos deben ser plantados de nuevo, comenzar a hacer reservas en toda la ciudad para el próximo invierno. Asegurarse de que los Omegas estén bien, que Claire tenga listos los nuevos supresores y que el muro sea fortificado en la primavera, mes en el que, han descubierto, los Nocturnos atacan menos. 

—¿Me estás escuchando?

Frente a ella, Dorothy mueve la mano de un lado a otro, tratando de llamar su atención. La verdad es que Charlie no se había percatado, de que la Beta le había estado hablando hacía varios minutos.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba diciendo, que Crowley quiere hablar contigo. Él dice que es algo súper urgentisimo.

—Para Crowley todo es urgente. 

—Eso mismo respondí. 

—¿Y se dio por vencido?

—¿Alguna vez lo haría?

Inevitablemente, Charlie comienza a reír. Por supuesto, Crowley no se daría por vencido por nada. 

—De acuerdo. Dile que pase. 

Tan pronto aquellas palabras abandonan sus labios, la puerta se abre con fuerza y golpea la pared. Crowley, vestido con un traje que alguna vez fue muy costoso y que no parece quitarse nunca, ni siquiera para trabajar en el laboratorio, entra caminando con el mentón en alto y una sonrisa pícara. En sus manos, lleva una computadora y un par de muestras con sangre. 

—Ahora, voy a mostrarte el futuro. 

Con esas palabras, Dorothy rueda los ojos, pero Charlie, curiosa por naturaleza, desliza las manos por el escritorio y lo invita a sentarse. Sin rodeos, Crowley mata su curiosidad con unas simples palabras:

—El fin de los seres humanos esta cerca.

—Crowley, si esto es acerca de los Novak...

—Tch. Pon atención.

Ella no lo hace.

Pues cree que todo lo que han pasado, es solo una mala racha y ahora pueden mantener viva la esperanza de seguir.

Una nueva historia donde cada uno de ellos sean felices, como en las historias que solía interpretar poco antes de enlistarse en el ejército. 

Donde pueda mirar a los pocos huérfanos vivos correr más allá de las rejas, sin miedo a que algo más grande los atrape. Donde Omegas puedan sentirse tranquilos y no vivan aterrados a cada minuto del día, obligándose a mantener a raya su preciosa esencia para que un desliz de su parte no desate toda una jauría de Nocturnos y la ciudad caiga en un asedio. 

Cuando ella y Dorothy puedan formar parte de una manada, cuidar cachorros nuevos de un precioso Omega, levantarse hasta tarde, desayunar juntas y enseñar a los niños acerca de un nuevo mundo. 

Un mundo mejor, donde ellos sean la especie más fuerte, la que sobrevivió a todo ese desastre.

—¡Hora de cerrar las puertas!—grita horas más tarde en el laboratorio, dando una voltereta, dejándose caer en los brazos de su pareja, quien rueda los ojos, pero comienza a reír y Charlie suspira, porque, mientras ve a los Winchester abrazar por última vez a los Novak y salir del cuarto de sanación para que Claire revise su estado, sabe que aquella esperanza que tiene, no sería posible si no fuera por los chicos que han hallado. 

Sonríe cuando ve la mirada llena de cariño que Dean y Castiel comparten; su pecho se siente cálido y cree, que todo eso es parte de alguna señal del destino, anunciando una nueva era, donde las cosas vividas en los últimos años, mejorarán y ellos podrán vivir realmente en paz.


	15. Una nueva oportunidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel.
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fanfic basado principalmente en la canción "La fuerza del destino", de Mecano. Con ligeras o enormes desviaciones hacia lo apocalíptico, sin sonrisas de por medio y disculpas de ante mano por la calidad. ¡Universo alterno!

Ellos por fin ríen.

Aunque en ese punto, a Sam le parece que cada uno de los que los observan, tienen una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, emoción contenida y ganas de correr por todo el nuevo territorio conseguido tras una larga y minuciosa exploración.

Él, parado en el estrado que han puesto enfrente de las oficinas gubernamentales que Charlie dirige, pasea la mirada sobre la multitud. A su lado, Dean no para de hacer un montón de comentarios sobre las cosas que lograrán ahora que los Nocturnos parecen haberse alejado, quizás extinguido, y que pueden aprovechar aquella calma para ampliar la reja, y lentamente, el muro.

Incluso aquellos que en un principio estaban rencorosos y mantenían la distancia con ellos, debido a que sus solicitudes para manada fueron declinadas debido a los nuevos miembros de la ciudad, parecen felices cuando dan las buenas nuevas. Todos, excepto Crowley, quien mira a Dean con el ceño fruncido, de brazos cruzados, alejado de las personas.

Por más que se esfuerza, Sam no logra comprender por qué aquel chico no logra emocionarse igual que el resto. En vez de ello, durante días se la ha pasado hablando de cómo aquel es un breve periodo de paz y deben hacer lo sumo posible por esconderse.

Pero, a pesar de todas sus advertencias, las exploraciones y los cuerpos encontrados de los Nocturnos, indican que contra todo pronóstico, las bestias están muriendo.

—¡Y saldremos victoriosos!

Probablemente, ninguno ha entendido el discurso que Dean dio. Él tampoco lo hecho. Pero cuando su hermano da un grito jubiloso, Omegas y Betas se unen y corean los nombres de Charlie y Dorothy.

—Venga, venga. ¡Aún hay más!

El Alfa Líder extiende las manos con la intención de hacer callar a los demás. Le toma un par de minutos, pero al fin, la pequeña multitud guarda silencio.

—Hemos recibido verdaderos mensajes de radio. En las próximas semanas, recibiremos compañía. Omegas. Betas. Y, por primera vez en años, Alfas vendrán a cortejarlos a todos ustedes, para que puedan formar su propia manada.

Ellos gritan. La ciudad se inunda de esencias mezcladas que demuestran felicidad.

Él, de hecho, no puede estar más feliz. Pero, más que por esa noticia, a Sam le late con fuerza el corazón porque Charlie les ha dicho a él y a su hermano, que los Novak podrán salir finalmente de la recuperación e instalarse en la ciudad, con ellos. Y, para Sam, esa es una nueva oportunidad. Una invaluable. Finalmente, después de tanta lucha, la edad dorada de su nuevo mundo comienza.


	16. Manada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel.
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fanfic basado principalmente en la canción "La fuerza del destino", de Mecano. Con ligeras o enormes desviaciones hacia lo apocalíptico, sin sonrisas de por medio y disculpas de ante mano por la mala calidad. ¡Universo alterno!

En el principio, no eran más que seis personas, aisladas del resto del mundo, aprendiendo a sobrevivir:

Dos Winchester. Una Bradbury. Un McLeod. Una Novak, cuyo apellido era mera coincidencia con los hermanos Novak, algo que a Dean constantemente le hacía recordar a aquellos perdidos; una chica Gale...

En realidad, habían más de ellos. Nombres que se volvieron pasajeros. Personas cuya resistencia fue nula ante aquel nuevo mundo y que perecieron como las hojas caídas de los árboles en el primer invierno infernal, que había arrasado con todo a su paso, incluyendo la esperanza que mantenían albergada en la parte más recóndita de su corazón, y que no había vuelto a tener lugar en su vida, hasta que un par de ojos azules volvieron a observarle con un cariño único, admirable, que no era más que un recordatorio de una buena vida pasada. Y, tras la noticia de que serían liberados de aquella prisión improvisada en el laboratorio, se volvieron la esperanza de una vida futura.

Finalmente. Después de años que le parecieron una eternidad, en los que Dean ha dudado incesantemente de sí mismo, de los demás, fingiendo sonrisas, dando discursos llenos de palabrería vana para él, finalmente siente su pecho colmarse de paz.

Es como si la vida volviera a sonreírle, invitándolo cordialmente a disfrutar de la calma que las medias sonrisas de Castiel le infunden. Aunque, poniendo los pies en la tierra, sí es el Omega quien le sonríe después de que lo acompañara a las regaderas a las afueras del laboratorio.

Su aspecto es mucho mejor que semanas atrás, cuando los encontraron. Su oscuro cabello que fue recortado, le hace ver joven, radiante de vida. El brillo en su mirada ha vuelto y hace que Dean quiera besar a Claire por el buen cuidado que ha tenido para con ellos, y que quiera golpear a Crowley por la recelosa mirada que le lanza cuando está cerca.

—¿Estás listo para ir a casa?

Castiel juega con sus dedos de forma distraída, mirando con desconfianza el resto del laboratorio. A pocos metros, Sam y Gabriel ríen, pues Gabriel juega con todos los instrumentos a su alcance sin que nadie se lo impida, ni siquiera McLeod, pues un Alfa tan alegre como Sam, también puede ponerse a gruñir como un perro rabioso si interrumpen la emoción de su Beta, como ha sucedido anteriormente.

—Sí— continúa Cas, acomodando la parte inferior del abrigo color caqui que lleva puesto —es solo... realmente estoy nervioso.

Hay algo en su mirada. Más allá del nerviosismo, Dean percibe verdadero terror. Ha pasado un mes desde que los Novak están ahí. Un mes, en el que han evitado preguntar que ha pasado anteriormente con ellos, principalmente porque su salud había deteriorado tanto, que alterarse por malos recuerdos solo los empeoraría. Ahora, Dean sospecha que nadie cuestiona nada sobre ellos, principalmente porque son reconocidos como la futura manada de los únicos Alfas de Nueva Mínelis.

Eso, claramente, no significa que la falta de cuestionamiento borre el dolor. A él le gustaría hacerlo. Arrancar los malos recuerdos, la agonía vivida, la desconfianza hacia los que les rodean y el miedo que trata de ocultar. Pero no puede. Los buenos deseos de una persona jamás podrían cambiar el pasado, ni hacerles olvidar. El dolor se vuelve parte de él, enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser, que Dean jamas borraría. Pero podría darle una perspectiva diferente, donde al menos, mirar al pasado fuera más fácil debido a las heridas que sanan en el presente.

Seguro de ello, Dean acorta la distancia, tomando con sus manos la del Omega, entrelazando sus dedos. Lleva una a sus labios, su mirada fija en los orbes azules frente a él. Castiel parece ingenuamente sorprendido cuando besa su dorso.

—Yo te protegeré— promete en un murmullo, totalmente seguro de sus palabras, que son reafirmadas por las feromonas que libera de forma inconsciente, y que se mezclan a la perfección con las de Castiel, que se ha acercado a él y libera el exquisito aroma a miel con especias que le distingue. La inseguridad en sus ojos mengua, aunque el mayor de los Winchester sabe por su olor, que en realidad Castiel está ejerciendo un admirable autocontrol para verse sereno en ese momento.

—De acuerdo, señoritas.

Charlie parece más emocionada que ellos. Envuelta en su uniforme de gala, con el cabello recogido en una coleta, examina cuidadosamente a los hermanos Novak. Satisfecha con lo que ve, levanta los pulgares, aprobando a las dos parejas.

Gira a la puerta del laboratorio, con movimientos lentos y mecánicos.

—Es hora de volver al mundo.

Los habitantes de la ciudad se aglomeran en la ancha calle principal que conecta el laboratorio a los almacenes, las áreas de cultivo y los edificios habitacionales. Son una mezcla de esencias nerviosas y rostros curiosos que se mantienen al borde del pavimento de la banqueta; algunos están de puntillas o trepados en los árboles más bajos para contemplar a los nuevos miembros que se vuelven el centro de atención al ser escoltados por los Winchester, y seis miembros Betas que fungen como guardias en la ciudad. 

Es un camino corto, que no les toma más de cinco minutos, pero a Dean le parecen una eternidad, especialmente porque más allá de la curiosidad, hay miedo en las miradas que se clavan en Gabriel y Castiel.

Muchos se cubren la boca con las manos, como si con ello pudieran evitar que Dean escuchara los murmullos sobre los extraños que han sobrevivido de formas desconocidas que podrían ser peligrosas para todos.

Pero es la forma en la que Castiel se encoge en sí mismo, que no dice nada y prefiere envolver un brazo alrededor de la cintura del Omega, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

El edificio en el que son instalados no es muy diferente del primero que habitaba con Sam. Cinco pisos de paredes de ladrillo rojo y herrería blanca cubierta de ramas secas de enredaderas. Charlie no se acerca; se limita a explicarles su lugar en el edificio, dándole prioridad al Omega y el Beta.

—Como ya les ha explicado Dorothy, este lugar está compuesto por edificios que son divididos en dos secciones: Las manadas, y aquellos que aún están en proceso de encontrar una. Como podrán ver, este edificio no había sido habitado por nadie en cinco años. ¡Felicidades por inaugurarlo!

Ella aplaude con euforia. Los Betas miembros de seguridad parecen más interesados en las personas que aún les miran de lejos, por lo que no le imitan.

—Para una adaptación más rápida, y hablo de ustedes cuatro, compartirán piso. Este también se divide. Dean compartirá un departamento con Castiel y Sam con Gabriel. Está estrictamente prohibido entrar en departamentos ajenos, a menos que sean invitados por el Alfa o Beta de la manada.

—Espera, espera. Sam y yo lo hemos compartido desde que llegamos a este lugar.

—Sí. Cuando no eran más que dos Alfas solteros y codiciados. Ahora, podrían matarse cada vez que marquen territorio.

Ella no bromea. Una manada es para cualquiera un asunto sumamente serio. Se trata de una procesión especial que merece la muerte si alguien intenta faltarle al respeto. Dos Alfas compartiendo un departamento con sus parejas ahí, podría convertirse en un verdadero duelo si alguna vez llegaran a anidar para ellos. Charlie, repasando sus anotes, continúa:

—Castiel y Gabriel. Es estrictamente necesario que se presenten en la clínica de la ciudad, y después a los laboratorios para analizar el avance y la adaptación de su sistema a nuestro entorno. Por ahora, sus tareas no han sido asignadas, así que pueden tomar sus días para explorar Nueva Minelis. No es muy grande, por lo que no tardarán. Y, por su bien, manténganse alejados de los perímetros de seguridad, especialmente tú, Castiel.

Él ladea la cabeza, bajando las cejas, y mira al suelo.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

Es Sam quien responde.

—Los Nocturnos tienen especial interés en los Omegas. Si no somos cuidadosos, la ciudad podría ser atacada. Los supresores y el aislamiento en sus celos no es tan fructífero como antes. Pero es mejor para ustedes que ser una carnada.

—Así que borran lo que somos.

—Jamás lo haríamos. Los Omegas han sido y siempre serán vitales para la vida. Todos lo sabemos, incluyendo a los Nocturnos. Si no los resguardamos, entonces morirán. Y con ustedes, el resto de la humanidad.

—Es por los cachorros, ¿no? —interviene Gabriel, sonriendo.

Dean, imitando su sonrisa arrogante, le guiña un ojo a Castiel.

—Porque tiene cachorros, y porque huelen jodidamente bien.

—Bien, eso es todo. ¡Al muro!

Con esas palabras, Charlie da media vuelta, chasquea los dedos y avanza cual diva, con los guardias siguiéndole. Así, ellos tienen acceso total a su nueva casa.

El departamento que tiene Dean es más grande de lo que era el que compartía con Sam, lo que le hace pensar que Charlie es demasiado generosa con ellos y les ha dado lo mejor qué hay a su alcance. Pero, a pesar de todas las comodidades instaladas, Castiel no parece verse mejor. A Dean le parece que incluso en ese instante, en el que analiza su nuevo hogar, está más pálido e inquieto de lo que lo había visto desde que había llegado al laboratorio.

Toma la iniciativa, dando un par de vueltas por el lugar, acomodando sus pertenencias, revisando desde el baño hasta la habitación con cama matrimonial.

"_Demasiado_", piensa. De dónde Charlie se las ingenió para tener tantos lujos, es un misterio y pensar en ello le da escalofríos.

Castiel sigue parado en medio de la habitación, sin mirar nada en realidad. Es hasta entonces que Dean decide acercarse, tomando su codo con delicadeza. Castiel, sumergido en sus pensamientos, da un salto en el lugar, girándose de golpe.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, no. Solo... estaba pensando. En lo diferente que es este lugar.

—¿Diferente es malo?

—Diferente es... extraño. Dean, Gabriel y yo, estando ahí afuera...

Llaman a su puerta; golpes desesperados. Dean rechina los dientes por la interrupción.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Señor! ¡Lo siento mucho! Charlie le solicita. Es urgente.

—¡Largo!

—¡Por favor! La valla eléctrica ha sido completamente desgarrada.

—¿Que?

Castiel se estremece notoriamente. Baja la mirada, inhala hondo y acuna el rostro de Dean en sus manos, volviendo a verle.

—Ve.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Escucha, Winchester. Ellos no pueden entrar aquí. Si vuelvo a verlos... si esas cosas entran...

Se siente dividido. Una parte de él desea ignorar a todo el mundo y quedarse ahí, con Castiel hasta que el temor en su mirada desaparezca.

La más racional, sabe que es su obligación. Qué hay toda una ciudad dependiendo de sus acciones. Y, si no se da prisa, será demasiado tarde.

* * *

Le parecía una exageración. Un Beta en entrenamiento que hacía de un asunto pequeño un escándalo. Pero lo qué hay frente a él, le eriza el cabello de la nuca como un mal presagio.

Charlie, a su lado, tiene cubierta su boca con ambas manos, estupefacta como Sam y Dorothy. Crowley avanza circunspecto entre el espacio vacío qué hay entre los bloques metálicos que fueron rejas, y Claire ni siquiera puede mantener la mirada fija en lo que queda de esos Nocturnos.

La nieve que cubre las orillas de la ciudad esta cubierta de un color violáceo, exactamente como las decenas de cadaveres que cubren el suelo. Las partes metálicas de lo que alguna vez fue una gran estructura electrificada ha sido reducida a un conjunto de bloques, alambres y tubos enterrados en los miembros sueltos de Los Nocturnos que yacen desperdigados alrededor del muro. La carne de sus miembros está roída, separada de los huesos. Cráneos deformes y agusanados están clavados al suelo por los huesos de las patas. Otros más están quebrados, vacíos. Y aquellas partes de los cuerpos que quedan aún unidas a sus cuerpos, están torcidos en sí mismos de una forma espeluznante.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

Dorothy se deja caer de rodillas, intrigada.Dean no puede culparla. La escena es escalofriante.

—¿Cuantos Omegas hay en celo?— pregunta Dean, porque no se le ocurre otra razón por la que tantos Nocturnos hayan intentado entrar, especialmente después de haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo.

—Ninguno. El último celo fue hace tres semanas.

Aunque eso debería tranquilizarle, no hace más que inquietarle hasta la médula.

¿En qué momento había sido? ¿Durante la noche? ¿Cuando los guardias habían estado distraídos cuchicheando entre ellos? ¿En el día? Lo más inquietante era _¿por qué? _

—Que todos los Beta enlistados para las guardias resguarden el muro.

Charlie le mira. Y, aunque es ella quien debería de tomar esas medidas, no pone objeción. Por el contrario, baja la cabeza con sumisión y vuelve a enfocarse en los cuerpos. Dean eleva la voz para ser escuchado.

—Habrá toque de queda. Los habitantes no podrán salir de sus edificios a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Sam y yo marcaremos territorio en la mañana, tarde y noche.

Un sollozo escapa de los labios de Claire, lo que llama la atención de todos. Sam la oculta entre sus largos brazos, peinando su cabello con los dedos en un intento de calmarla.

—Lo sé— está diciendo. Dean no sabe a que se refiere. Pero, por la mirada que Sam le devuelve, comprende que no es algo que pueda pasar por alto.

Claire, aun sollozante, señala al piso, donde los Betas de guardia intentan juntar los trozos de carne esparcida.

—Podríamos haber sido nosotros. ¡Ellos se dieron por nosotros!

Sus palabras toman por sorpresa a todos, quienes se mantienen en su lugar, intentando procesar las palabras de la chica. Sam, repentinamente inquieto, la toma de los hombros y le hace mirarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Es que acaso nadie lo percibe?

En ese instante, Dean examina por primera vez los cuerpos, minuciosamente. Es ahí cuando lo nota. Las marcas en los cadaveres que aún no están hechos trizas. Las muecas de angustia y terror en los rostros deformes de aquellas cosas. Marcas claras de una pelea que concluyó en la huida de los perdedores. Dorothy murmura lo que todos piensan al unísono.

—Si ellos se asustaron... ¿que más hay ahí afuera?

Él no tiene una respuesta a las miradas inquisitivas que los demás le lanzan. No puede explicar algo que ni él mismo comprende. Así que solo dice la única cosa lógica que se le ocurre.

—No dejes que esto se haga público.

—¿Y qué se supone que les diremos?—pregunta Crowley, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen del asunto.

Exasperado, Dean se frota la cara, soltando un gruñido.

—Cualquier cosa, menos la puta verdad. Ellos no están listos para saberlo, y ustedes lo saben bien. Cuando nos sentimos amenazados, somos nosotros mismos quienes nos llevamos a nuestra propia destrucción al permitir que el miedo nos consuma. Inventa cualquier excusa que se te ocurra. Al menos, hasta que sepamos qué está ocurriendo.

Sam ha llevado a Claire con Charlie. Ella la mantiene entre sus brazos, permitíendole aspirar su tranquilizante aroma. Ahora, el Alfa se detiene a un costado de su hermano. Ambos comparten una mirada que para los demás es imposible de descifrar y que tiene un significado demasiado simple: "_Tenemos que encontrar la verdad antes de que algo realmente malo ocurra". _Pero, por supuesto, las palabras que salen de sus labios son diferentes, y tienen el único propósito de poner en acción a los demás antes que de puedan cambiar de opinión. Es Sam quien se dirige a Dorothy.

—Tenemos que reparar la reja. ¿Donde está Jack?

—En los almacenes, contando los suministros.

—¿Podrías decirle que traiga los metros de valla necesarios? Quizás hoy podamos colocar toda.

Son, de hecho, horas agotadoras las que transcurren para poder reparar toda la reja. Grupos de Betas confiables y discretos, son asignados por el perímetro de Nueva Mínelis. Jack, quien parece no salir de su estado de sorpresa ante lo que ve, se encarga de repartir los materiales de un lado a otro. Claire y Dorothy se encargan de poner a Claire y a los demás Betas y Omegas en sus edificios, diciéndoles que es un asunto de seguridad y verificación, procesos que han hecho anteriormente y por los que nadie le pone demasiada importancia al constante movimiento de materiales y suministros por la ciudad.

Sam y Dean se encargan de esparcir testosterona cada par de metros, por los que van colocando mayas metálicas a la par, y Sam va instalando los sistemas de seguridad y activando el vallado eléctrico.

Es pasado el ocaso cuando ellos terminan de cubrir apenas un cuarto de todo el perímetro, conscientes de que la ciudad está igualmente expuesta que al principio, pero es todo lo que aquella tarde les permite hacer.

Por seguridad, son los hermanos Winchester, así como un nuevo escuadrón de seguridad Beta, quienes hacen guardia durante toda la noche, sin ningún contratiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando vuelve con Cas, Dean aún intenta solucionar la inquietante incógnita de qué es lo que ha sucedido el día anterior. Como si fueran fantasmas, Los Nocturnos no han hecho mas que aparecer y desaparecer de un momento a otro, reapareciendo repentinamente y de una manera en la que ninguno de ellos se imaginaría alguna vez. Se han vuelto una sombra constante que no hace más que ser el presagio de un acontecimiento. El único problema, es que Dean no logra decidir si son un buen, o mal presagio.

"_Lo descubriremos_", se dice, tratando de convencerse, sin lograr sacarse de encima la sensación de que, en realidad, es su única opción. Decide dejar todos esos pensamientos a un lado cuando se encuentra en la puerta de su nuevo hogar. Del otro lado del pasillo que conecta su departamento con el de su hermano, Sam suelta un suspiro al mismo tiempo que él. Ambos se miran, compartiendo una sonrisa que delata el sentimiento que comparten.

—Te veré a medio día— se despide Sam.

Dean le imita, ingresando a su propio lugar. Cierra la puerta tras él, recargando la frente contra la madera, cerrando los ojos después de aquella larga noche. El silencio le rodea de una manera casi abrumadora. Aunque solo así puede escuchar el hipeo al fondo de la habitación.

Olvida el cansancio, sus instintos alertándose, buscando al dueño de aquellos lastimeros sonidos.

Es Castiel.

Él llora como un niño pequeño y perdido, hecho un ovillo en una esquina del departamento.

—¿Cas?

Se sobresalta en cuanto escucha la voz de Dean, apresurándose a limpia sus lagrimas de inmediato. Aunque al instante, los sollozos vuelven con más fuerza; lagrimas mojan sus mejillas y el ambiente apesta a Omega herido. Hay una agonía en su llanto que hiere al Alfa de una forma indescriptible. Sintiéndose desesperado por no poder alcanzarlo con palabras simples y vacías, Dean deja fluir libremente sus feromonas, en un llamado del Alfa a su Omega. Castiel lo reconoce de inmediato, correspondiendo al liberar sus propias feromonas que se mezclan con las de Dean y resultan en una fragancia adictiva que lo calma casi al instante.

No por ello se ve menos herido. Sin embargo, finalmente cae en cuenta del Alfa frente a él.

—¡Dean! ¡Volviste!

Dean le sonríe, intentando parecer sereno. Castiel se lanza a sus brazos, rodeándole el cuello, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando profundo.

—Lo siento, lo siento, Dean.

—Hey, está bien— susurra Dean, cerrando los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. —¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Creí que podía. Estar aquí, solo, pero esta soledad no hace más que recordármelo.

—¿Recortártelo? ¿A quién ?

Entonces le cuenta, con nuevas lagrimas en sus ojos, la última vez que vio a Bobby. De la forma en la que el brillo de sus ojos se volvía opaco y lentamente iba transformándose en odio puro por las criaturas que le arrebataron a su pequeña Jo.

No sabe si quiere escucharlo. Si puede siquiera imaginar a Bobby deteniendo la camioneta de golpe.

Aprieta el cuerpo de Castiel instintivamente, como si con ello pudiera arrancarle el dolor, y arrancarse él mismo el mal sabor de boca a medida que los recuerdos de Castiel van tomando forma en su mente.

Puede imaginárselo. No es tan dificil, después de todo. Bobby, el ex militar duro, estricto y confiable, quebrándose en gritos y lágrimas por la pérdida del ser que más había amado en el mundo. Conduciendo una camioneta en medio de lágrimas, incluso sin saber realmenente su destino, deteniéndose únicamente cuando notó que estaban muy lejos del lugar que pretendían encontrar realmente, viendose rodeados únicamente por árboles tan similares que no hacían más que confundir la dirección en la que iban.

Ketch, afirmando que debían de seguir ese camino, no había hecho más que perderlos en un lugar que no conocían y que representaba un enorme peligro para todos. Pero cuando fueron conscientes, había sido demasiado tarde. Para ese momento, ya eran la presa preferida de los Nocturnos y ahora no tenían opción alguna más que huir. Huir, una y otra vez, cuando eran rodeados por una, dos, cuatro o decenas de Bestias.

Encontrar el camino a casa fue imposible, especialmente porque el camino de vuelta era bloqueado por Nocturnos. La única opción viable, era seguir. Así fue como terminaron en una nueva comunidad, que consistía en unos pocos sobrevivientes que se ocultaban en muros más frágiles que los de Nueva Mínelis. Un refugio improvisado que había servido como protección.

Por desgracia, no había bastado.

Fueron atacados. Los Nocturnos les dieron caza, con una lentitud deliberada que parecía divertirles y darles propósito. Se volvieron los juguetes favoritos de los nuevos gobernantes del mundo. Fueron tomados uno a uno. Su voluntad, optimismo, energía y cordura fue tomada y retorcida antes de ser desmembrados y tragados.

Fue así como sucedió, que un descuido de ellos se había convertido en una cacería lenta, agonizante. Un simple desliz donde siempre habían sido cautelosos había terminado en una persecusión para los Novak, y ellos pagaron un precio muy alto cuando Bobby había dado su vida por ellos. Una muerte lenta y luctuosa, que aceptó por proteger a los únicos seres que le quedaban en aquel mundo agonizante.

Eso los llevó al inicio. A volver a huir, tratando de sobrevivir a toda costa por su vida. Dos jóvenes indefensos, temerosos; solos, durante meses terroríficos que culminaron cuando se toparon con una valla eléctrica, como si el mismo destino los hubiera guiado y dejado a las mismísimas puertas de los Winchester.

Dean ni siquiera nota que ha estado llorando, hasta que siente las manos de Castiel pasearse por su rostro, de forma cautelosa, limpiando la humedad en sus mejillas.

—Está bien— susurra. Aunque no lo está. Nada esta bien. El mundo es un maldito desastre que la humanidad ha llevado a su final y ahora agoniza. La rectitud ha desaparecido porque lo único que pueden hacer es sobrevivir al infierno que ellos han provocado.

Pero él no lo merece. Perecer como flores marchitas, olvidadas, no es algo que merezca Castiel, incluso si el mundo se está terminando.   
Cuando las lagrimas no cesan, y es Castiel quien envuelve a Dean entre sus brazos, dándole consuelo, no puede pensar realmente, en por qué llora. No más. Si es por una vida perdida, o una nueva esperanza. Si es por los seres que dejó en un pasado en el que ha evitado pensar, o es por los que tiene en el presente.

Se siente como una estúpida maldición, donde las cosas buenas llegan únicamente cuando ha perdido una parte de sus ser que jamás podrá recuperar.

Imagina a Castiel y a Gabriel, dejándo atrás a su único aliado, a aquel que Dean amó como a un padre. Puede sentir el dolor del Alfa al ser desgarrado física y emocionalmente. Apenas puede imaginar el terror que los Novak debieron de sentir en el exterior. Se siente patético por llorar, cuando son ellos quienes han tenido que soportar todo un infierno en carne propia.

Por ello, captura el rostro de Castiel entre sus manos, con delicadeza, limpiando con sus pulgares el rastro cenizo que dejaron las lágrimas. Le sonríe, como parte de la promesa de una vida mejor. Y porque, en realidad, es lo único que puede hacer al saberse afortunado de tener la única luz esperanzadora que queda en el mundo.

—No dejaré que nadie vuelva a dañarte, ¿me escuchas? Ni ahora, ni nunca. Eres mío, y yo soy tuyo. Nuestro destino se ha entrelazado y entrelazará de una manera única e inexplicable. Tu eres mi hogar ahora, Castiel. Y me aseguraré de que nadie vuelva a dañarte, nunca más. Porque entonces, significaría la muerte misma.

Los ojos de Castiel brillaban de nuevo. Su rostro muestra claramente una expresión llena de necesidad que Dean percibe en un vínculo que creía olvidado en el pasado, que le hace jadear y olvidar todo lo demás.

El beso en el que se funden parece incrementar su unión de forma única. Una que Dean no puede recordar haber sentido antes. Provoca en él un sentimiento que mueve sus cimientos y le estremece por la intensidad que posee. Como un fuego abrasador que se expande por su cuerpo y se une al que Castiel posee, fundiéndolos más allá de sus labios, obligando a Dean a tomar a Castiel de la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo, necesitado y sediento de tomar más y más.

De tomar sus labios, su cuerpo, su alma. Cada parte de su ser, volverla propia y asegurarse de que esté siempre adherida a propia alma.

Es exactamente ese el deseo que tiene Castiel. Lo sabe por la forma en la que se estremece entre sus brazos y su respiración se vuelve pesada a medida que sus labios descienden por la piel de su cuello, marcándola al succionarla y lamerla.

Pero no es suficiente. La necesidad que tiene por el Omega incrementa a medida que sus cuerpos se rozan y pronto, Dean empuja a Castiel con fuerza contra el suelo, internándose entre sus piernas, siendo aprisionado entre estas.

—Nunca más, ¿escuchas? Nunca volverás a alejarte de mi. No estoy dispuesto a tolerarlo.

Bajo su cuerpo, Castiel suelta un gemido gutal, parecido a un ronroneo que envía un estremecimiento placentero por la piel de Dean y una punzada de placer por su vientre y entrepierna.

Y si es la impresión del día anterior, la reciente abstinencia o el amor que siente por ese chico, lo que le impulsa a empujar la cadera contra la ajena, rozándose descaradamente contra el miembro duro de Castiel, o es todo junto, le pone difícil el controlar los estragos que tiene en su cuerpo cuando Castiel acaricia su espalda bajo la tela de su camisa.

El ambiente huele a testosterona, liberada por Dean, sin limite. El Omega la recibe, soltando feromonas que se mezclan con su esencia, como los jadeos de ambos se mezclan cuando no hay ropa entre ellos. Sus cuerpos se sienten calientes. Suspiros son mezclados entre los besos.

—Dean— susurra Castiel, abrazándose a su cuello nuevamente, separando aún más las piernas, empujándose contra él para sentir la firme ereccion del Alfa, quien no duda en acomodarla entre sus nalgas, frotándose entre estas, gruñendo cuando el glande es humedecido por el lubricante natural de Castiel.

Entonces sucede. Dos cuerpos acoplándose lentamente, uniéndose en un lento va y ven que va aumentando de velocidad e intensidad hasta que inunda la habitación con los sonidos obsenos de los testículos de Dean chocando con fuerza contra las nalgas de Castiel.

Los labios de Dean hormiguean cuando esconde el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. La piel del Omega se siente tibia y huele tan bien, que Dean no resiste el deseo de volver a lamerla; desliza sus dientes de forma juguetona sobre la yugular del chico, y más allá, donde Las Glándulas que segregan sus feromonas están.

Apenas un roce, y Castiel se aferra a sus hombros, contrayéndose a su alrededor, apretándolo tan bien, tan duro.

Dean rodea su cintura con un brazo, elevándolo, logrando así que la pentracion sea más profunda, más íntima.

A pesar de ello, Dean parece hipnotizado con las glándulas de Castiel, que parecen llamarle como si se tratara de un imán que tira de él y es imposible de esquivar.

La voz de Castiel le llama, pero le parece lejana, superficial.

Escalofriante.

—Lo quieres. Sé que lo deseas.

Se siente pesado, paralizado. El placer le recorre de una forma que no puede comprender, pero al mismo tiempo, es cegador y lo único que puede pensar es "Cas, Cas, Cas".

Castiel, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, besando su rostro, apretando sus paredes anales contra su duro miembro. Y sus palabras, siendo repetidas una y otra vez, como un mantra que lo envuelve.

—Márcame, Dean.

Él lo hace. Se inclina, encajando con fuerza sus dientes sobre sus glándulas, gruñendo con fuerza al sentir el sabor dulce de su sangre en el momento exacto en el que se corre, llenando a Castiel de su semen, caliente, espeso, abundante.

Castiel solloza, aferrándose de igual modo a su cuerpo, aunque en sus labios permanece una sonrisa, que Dean imita cuando vuelve a mirarle.

Sus labios están manchados de sangre. De la sangre de Castiel. Pero eso no importa. A ninguno parece importarle.

A las afueras de la ciudad, cuando la luna llena está en su punto más alto, Los Nocturnos aúllan, corren, se esconden; son presas del temor, queriendo protegerse de aquello que los persigue y que se acerca con velocidad a las ciudades que aún se mantienen en pie.

Cerca, al otro lado del muro, Crowley observa el camino que tiene por delante y se despide en silencio de aquello que alguna vez fue su hogar. Desesperanzado, defraudado y temeroso, porque nadie le ha escuchado y ahora es demasiado tarde.

Gabriel, con la mirada perdida, se encuentra parado enfrente de la cama que comparte con Sam, inmóvil. Está perdido, al igual que todos los demás.

Pero eso no importa, porque Dean se ha perdido en el lazo que ahora comparte con su Omega. En aquella marca que los une de por vida y que hace que se sienta como el ser más afortunado en el maldito universo.

Cuando Castiel sonríe, besas sus labios y musita:

—Quédate conmigo, Dean.

Él sonríe de vuelta. Y promete, con solemnidad:

—Para toda la vida.


	17. Fantasía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel.
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fanfic basado principalmente en la canción "La fuerza del destino", de Mecano. Con ligeras o enormes desviaciones hacia lo apocalíptico, sin sonrisas de por medio y disculpas de ante mano por la mala calidad. ¡Universo alterno!

A las afueras de la ciudad, cuando la luna llena está en su punto más alto, Los Nocturnos aúllan, corren, se esconden; son presas del temor, queriendo protegerse de aquello que los persigue y que se acerca con velocidad a las ciudades que aún se mantienen en pie. Que rompe sus muros, quiebra sus cimientos, roba sus vidas y las deja en el olvido.

En Nueva Mínelis, al otro lado del muro de concreto yrejas que están siendo reparadas, recorriendo un camino cubierto de nieve, sin algún destino fijo, Crowley observa el sendero que tiene por delante y se despide en silencio de aquello que alguna vez fue su hogar. Desesperanzado, defraudado y temeroso, porque nadie le ha escuchado y ahora es demasiado tarde.

Durante semanas, le ha parecido que todos viven en una fantasía. O que, tal vez, todos están sumergidos en sucesos poco relevantes en vez de cuidar de la ciudad, como debería de ser.

Han tenido sucesos desastrosos desde la aparición de un Omega y un Beta, pero todos parecen sumergidos en la buena noticias de dos personas encontradas que apenas y han visto.

Es, probablemente, la primavera más fría que ha tenido lugar en la ciudad. Los árboles que rodean Nueva Mínelis están secos. Las ventiscas no han cesado. Nieve aún cae en la ciudad, cubriendo los caminos, enfermando a los Omegas y a los huérfanos, haciendo más dificil la supervivencia y el cuidado con los miembros de su nuevo hogar.

Los exploradores salen de la ciudad, pero ninguno vuelve. Sin importar cuanto los busquen los demás Betas, a cuantas personas envíen, cuánto marquen su territorio Sam y Dean, por alguna razón que no comprende, nadie regresa del exterior.

La señal con las demás ciudades se ha perdido, a pesar de la tecnología que consiguieron en exploraciones pasadas y que las antenas son extraordinarias, del otro lado de la línea, nadie contesta.

Deja escapar un suspiro, que se mezcla con la fuerte corriente de aire que huele a humo. Regularmente, la comunicación no sería problema. Tampoco el hecho de que los exploradores tarden mucho tiempo en volver, puesto que las comunidades pequeñas que se han formado a kilómetros de Nueva Mínelis suelen acogerlos y regresarlos con bien.

Pero...

Siempre hay un pero. Y, para su desgracia, este es un pero que ha descubierto en el primer cadaver que fue encontrado cuando la valla fue rota.

Cuando todo comenzó, supone.

Intentó decírselos. Vez tras vez. A todos. Alertarlos de lo que vendría. De lo que se acercaba a la ciudad mientras ellos celebraban y decidían ignorar que sería un desastre mucho mayor del que tuvieron con anterioridad. El final de una era y el principio de una cadena alimenticia donde los deja a ellos, los sobrevivientes, como el ser más débil de esta.

Pero ninguno de ellos los escuchó.

Observa las rejas desgarradas, preguntándose si los nuevos integrantes no serán simplemente una pieza estratégica en el nuevo orden de aquel sistema que está por sufrir un colapso si ellos no se apresuran a poner un orden, a buscar una solución. A dejar de limitarse a creer que todo mejorará mágicamente porque ahora existe la probabilidad de una manada.

Engañándose así mismos, olvidando que no son el centro del mundo. Que más allá del muro, del cercado y del bosque, Los Nocturnos son el menor de sus problemas, porque una nueva especie ha surgido. Una, cuyos cachorros son del tamaño de un Nocturno, como aquel cachorro que encontraron el primer día que la reja fue rota. Lo que sea qué hay más allá, son criaturas que han mutado a un grado superior quelos Nocturnos. Sabe por las pruebas que hizo con los cadaveres, que son capaces de mezclarse con la nieve y la noche. Que sus células van en cambio constante y podrían parecer humanos simples o lobos. O algo nuevo. Algo que no ha visto nunca.

Sabe también, que son capaces de rastrear las ciudades, de mezclar su aroma con los demás. Y que son tan peligrosos, que salir de Nueva Mínelis es urgente.

Crowley espera que si aún hay algún ser superior que pueda ayudarles, les permita ver a los que han decidido quedarse, que ahora todo está perdido para la humanidad.

—Vamos, Crowley. Deja de llorar y camina.

—Sabes que ellos morirán.

—Al menos... morirán felices.

Claro que lo harán.

Echándole un último vistazo a todo lo que dejan atrás, Claire y él se cuelgan las mochilas llenas de provisiones al hombro y emprenden su camino. Esperando que todas sus teorías sean falsas. Y que el sonido de alarma que suena dentro de la ciudad, no sea porque su más terrible presentimiento se ha convertido en una realidad.


	18. Cenizas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel.
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fanfic basado principalmente en la canción "La fuerza del destino", de Mecano. Con ligeras o enormes desviaciones hacia lo apocalíptico, sin sonrisas de por medio y disculpas de ante mano por la mala calidad. ¡Universo alterno!

Eran tiempos mejores cuando dieron con ellas. En tiendas abandonadas, casas destruidas, expediciones de principiantes que eran lo suficientemente valientes para salir del búnker y aventurarse en lo que había quedado de las ciudades que no habían sido bombardeadas y dejadas en escombros.

Al principio, eran alarmas que servían únicamente como repuestos para las que estaban instaladas en el búnker, y que fueron usadas cuando se volvieron demasiados para un subterráneo y salieron de las sombras en busca de una nueva vida, ahora en una ciudad que comenzó a ser construida lenta y progresivamente.

Dadas las circunstancias del entorno que les rodeaba en el exterior, a nadie le pareció una exageración que la comandante encargada de la seguridad ordenara colocar un muro de acero, reforzado con concreto como protección. Y que en cada sección de este, colocaran alarmas de diversa índole: desde disuasorias, hasta aquellas para emergencias climáticas.

Nadie, ni siquiera los más experimentados, se atreverían a decir que eran algo inútil, pues fueron utilizadas en algún momento a lo largo de su breve historia. Cuando, por ejemplo, las alarmas contra incendios les alertaban de las explosiones que sucedían cerca de una diminuta Nueva Mínelis; el humo era demasiado denso y ellos debían de volver al búnker en busca de un refugio temporal hasta que el ambiente fuera menos tóxico.

O las alarmas disuasorias, cuando los animales que aún sobrevivían exploraban cerca de la valla y salían corriendo asustados por el pitido de alerta que emitía.

Trescientas cincuenta y seis alarmas habían sido instaladas a lo largo del muro y dentro de éste. Y solo una de ellas se había mantenido en total silencio tras el paso de los años.

Se trataba de una alarma disuasiva, cuya función se limitaba a sonar como sirena cuando era activada manualmente. El propósito, había dicho Dorothy, sería alertar sobre la presencia de personas en el exterior del muro. Personas cuya llegada no estuviera programada, pues probablemente, se trataría de un peligro potente o simplemente, de algún sobreviviente en busca de refugio.

Una bendición o maldición. Tal vez ambas cosas. Quizás, ninguna de ellas.

Ese es el pensamiento que se instala en lo más profundo de Dean, cuando el sonido ensordecedor de una sirena lo despierta a él, junto al resto de la ciudad, a la mitad de una noche de luna llena. A su lado, Castiel despierta bruscamente, sentándose de golpe, con la mirada nublada por el sueño y el cuerpo temblando ligeramente por el sonido.

—¿Que sucede? ¿Es un ataque?

Dean se apresura a negar, dejando sus feromonas emanar paulatinamente. Acerca su mano al rostro de Castiel y acaricia su mejilla. Esas muestras de afecto tienen el efecto deseado, pues el Omega deja de temblar inmediatamente y empuja suavemente su rostro contra la palma de su mano, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del Alfa.

—No es ningún ataque, Plumas. Aunque debo salir, ver qué sucede.

—Pero es media noche— replica Castiel al instante. Sus palabras, sin embargo, son apenas entendibles puesto que sus ojos se cierran en un pestañeo. Cae de golpe en la cama, balbuceando algo que Dean no entiende. Él bufa, pero su Alfa interior está complacido con ello, gozoso de que su Omega se sienta protegido, en casa y que le baste su compañía para estar tranquilo. Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando, porque ha vuelto a ser un jodido cursi, algo que creía en el pasado. La sirena no ha parado de sonar, y él desearía quedarse ahí, sumergido en la calidez que Castiel le brinda, sintiendo la tersa piel de su rostro y la suavidad de su oscuro cabello. Fundirse con él nuevamente, y olvidar que es su responsabilidad el cuidar del resto de los sobrevivientes.

Su ceño se frunce, a causa de esos pensamientos egoístas que le hacen sentir fuera de sí.

—Volveré pronto— susurra, aunque Cas ya no parece escucharlo; su respiración ha vuelto a ser lenta, profunda.

Cuidadosamente, libera su mano de entre la almohada y el rostro de Castiel, apartando el grueso edredón para ponerse de pie.

—No necesariamente significan malas noticias— reconoce para sí, aunque no está muy seguro.

¿Cómo podría? Después de la masacre que vio el día anterior, ya no está tan seguro de que el exterior esté volviéndose amigable con ellos.

En silencio busca su ropa entre la oscuridad, vistiéndose apresuradamente con sus jeans de mezclilla, una playera delgada y una camisa de franela a cuadros encima y, después de colocarse una chamarra gruesa que le permita tolerar el aire helado del exterior, deja la calidez de su hogar para encontrarse con Sam fuera del apartamento.

—Solo puede significar una cosa— se apresura a decir Sam en cuanto lo ve. Lleva puesta una chamarra similar a la de Dean y un gorro que hace que su cara se vea más grande de lo normal.

—Que te convertiste en la Reina Roja.

—Dean, esto es serio.

—Por supuesto que lo es, Sammy. Tu cabeza crece cada día pero no tu intelecto.

—Ahí afuera hay alguien.

—Y ellos esta ansiosos por conocerlo.

Se refiere a los grupos de personas que han salido de sus edificios, abrigados con chamarras o cobijas remendadas con las que se envuelven para evitar temblar de frío, sin éxito. Todos saben lo que aquella sirena significa. Entre la multitud, algunos especulan sobre lo que podría ser. Un ser perdido y lastimado que agoniza mientras los Alfas se apresuran a llegar los puestos de vigilancia en el muro. Otros se limitan a mirar hacia la entrada, con rostros curiosos. Charlie y el cuerpo de seguridad, hacen lo posible porque estos vuelvan a sus edificios hasta que se aseguren de que la ciudad esta a salvo.

—¡Aquí no hay nada que ver!— está diciendo ella; nadie parece escucharla.— ¡Regresen a sus áreas de refugio!

En el mirador izquierdo del muro, Dorothy se encuentra hablado con algo. O alguien. Dean no puede percibir aroma alguno en el aire por más esfuerzos que haga, lo que hace imposible deducir de que se trata. Dos pares de Betas fungen como francotiradores, y el objetivo al que le apuntan se encuentra a pocos metros de ellos, con las manos en alto, tembloroso y aterrado.

—... así que creí que ellos provenían de esta dirección. Seguí sus huellas en la nieve y terminé aquí. No sabía que era una ciudad. ¡Lo juro! ¡Solo buscaba un lugar seguro!

—Ese maldito bastardo.

—Dorothy, ¿que sucede?

—Crowley es lo que sucede.

Frunciendo el ceño, Dean se inclina a ver al hombre que ha llegado a la ciudad. Desde esa altura, parece bajito, flacucho, con los ojos tan irritados que parecen de color rojo; viste un poncho andrajoso de colores pálidos.

—Este intruso dice que vio a un hombre y una chica caminar por el exterior. Siguió sus pasos y terminó aquí.

—¿Crees que habla de Crowley? Eso es imposible. Él no ha salido de la ciudad. Nos habríamos dado cuenta.

—Envié a buscar a Crowley por toda la ciudad desde que alertaron de un intruso. No está por ningún lado, y la descripción de este... hombre, coincide a la perfección con la de él, y Claire.

—¡Por favor!— El hombre parece desesperado. Retrocede un paso y da dos hacia adelante, tambaleándose. —¡No causaré problemas! ¡Solo déjenme entrar! No quiero estar aquí afuera. ¡No quiero morir!

Entonces, se echa a llorar. Su llanto es lastimero, desesperando. Lleva las manos a su cabeza, agitándola de un lado a otro.

—He perdido todo. Perdí a mi esposa,y no me queda nada. Debería de haber muerto. Pero no lo estoy. ¡No quiero morir!

A Dean le da un poco de lástima. Si es una mentira, es poco elaborada, pero extremadamente bien actuada. Sam acaricia su mentón pensativamente.

—Quizá deberíamos dejarlo entrar.

—¿Qué?— Dorothy refleja su sorpresa con una mueca— Ni loca.

—Puede que diga la razón. Y, si está diciendo la verdad, que creo que lo hace, estaríamos matándolo al dejarlo ahí afuera.

Ella gruñe como respuesta. Busca la mirada de Dean, como apoyo. Lo cual, es un error. Él entiende por qué Sam piensa así: el hombre tras el muro se ve exactamente como Castiel y Gabriel se veían semanas antes, cuando recién les encontraron. Y a Dean le remuerde la consciencia el solo pensar en dejarlo afuera.

Un pesado suspiro escapa de sus labios. Espera no lamentar su decisión.

—De acuerdo. Lo dejaremos entrar.

—¡¿Se volvieron locos?!

—Dorothy, Sam tiene razón.— Las palabras le parecen amargas. Pero, de nuevo, la imagen de Castiel, herido, vuelve a su pensamiento. Aquello reafirma su decreto. — Dejarlo afuera sería como matarlo. Lo mantendremos aislado, hasta que sepamos si dice la verdad o no.

—¿Y si no?

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Me han salvado la vida!

Los gritos del hombre, que ha escuchado toda la conversación, se escuchan fuerte y claro una y otra vez cuando abren la reja, seguido del muro y le permiten entrar.

Es demasiado sencillo ponerlo al resguardo de los guardias. Dean pensaría que cuando el hombre entrara, se volvería desquiciadamente feliz por estar a salvo. O, por el contrario, su espíritu se agitaría y comenzaría a decir o hacer una sarta de estupideces.

En lugar de eso, se presenta formalmente, extendiéndoles la mano -que nadie toma- e inclinándose ante los Alfas en señal de respeto. Una reverencia que ellos no comprenden, por lo que intercambian miradas, preguntándose así mismos que sucede con ese tipo. Lucifer, según les ha dicho que se llama, evalúa a cada uno de los que le rodean, girándose sobre su eje paulatinamente. Cuando se detiene frente a los Alfas, vuelve a hacer una reverencia, seguida de dos más. De la actitud asustadiza y tímida de hace unos instantes, ya no queda nada.

—Mis Alfas— saluda a los hermanos Winchester. Fastidiado con tal actuación, Dean decide ignorarlo.

—Llévenlo al laboratorio. Examínenlo detenidamente y... ¿que carajos hacen ellos aquí?

Las calles se han llenado de Omegas, con sonrisas en el rostro. Llevan en sus manos cobijas, otros raciones de comida. Parecen sumergidos en esas acciones, a pesar de que ya está muy entrada la noche.

Dean sabe que los Omegas son cálidos, y que estos siempre procuran que los demás se sientan en casa. Pero lo que hacen es una exageración, incluso para ellos.

Entre esa gente está Charlie, acompañado de Castiel y Gabriel. Sus rostros muestran la angustia que Dean siente.

—¿Por que no los han detenido?— exige saber Dean cuando llegan a él; su tono de voz grave y autoritario estremece a Charlie. —¿Y por qué está Castiel aquí? Deberías de estar guardando reposo.

—Lo intentamos— replica Castiel, haciendo caso omiso a su segunda pregunta—Ellos no retroceden. Es como si estuvieran poseídos. No hacen más que murmurar que deben recibirlo.

—¿A este tipo?

—Tienes que ordenarles que vuelvan, Dean— intercede Charlie.— Tantos Omegas afuera de sus edificios podrían ser peligrosos si hay bestias cerca.

—No puedo simplemente ordenarles. Lo sabes.

Aunque, de hecho, le gustaría hacerlo. Son pocos los edificios del lugar, comparados a la gran ciudad que era en tiempo pasado. Y, aún así, ellos son demasiados, aglomerándose en la puerta por una persona que parece a punto de llorar de emoción por tal bienvenida.

—Corremos peligro si hay tantos al mismo tiempo. Tienes que hacerlo.

Se siente inquieto, sin encontrar una explicación a la extraña actuación que incluso los Betas comienzan a mostrar.

De pronto, el suelo comienza a cimbrarse. Sucede durante unos segundos, que cortan el murmullo que recorre las calles. Los Betas sobre las murallas corren a los miradores, susurrando unos a otros.

—¿Que ha sucedido?— exige saber Sam.

—No lo sabemos. Aquí no hay nada.

El suelo vuelve a cimbrarse, con más intensidad, durante más tiempo. Cuando deja de temblar, la parte trasera del muro comienza a agrietarse, con un estrepitoso sonido.

—¡Están atacando el muro!— escuchan a la lejanía.

La mente de Dean reacciona al instante, elaborando un plan para poner a salvo a tantos como sea posible, buscar el refugio del búnker, asegurar su manada, enfrentar a quienes sea necesario para darles tiempo a los demás para escapar.

Su cuerpo es demasiado lento, sin embargo. O tal vez se deba a que, en realidad, el muro cae repentinamente, en segundos, como un estallido donde el concreto y acero caen a pedazos, con una nube de polvo que da paso a decenas de criaturas que nunca antes había visto.

No se trata de Nocturnos. Lo que entra a la ciudad, abriéndose paso entre el polvo y gruñidos, infundiendo terror y paralizando momentaneamente a todos, anda a cuatro patas, con una elegancia que Dean jamás habría imaginado, incluso cuando mueven la cola cuya punta se divide en dos diferentes direcciones. La piel que cubre apenas una parte de sus huesos carece de pelaje, siendo reemplazado por cicatrices a tonos blancos, negros y anaranjados, mezclandose perturbadoramente.

No es eso lo que hace a Dean retroceder, ni lo que hace que él y Sam liberen testosterona en un vano esfuerzo de mantenerlos a raya. Son sus rostros con rasgos humanos, cuya única diferencia son las cicatrices en lugar de cejas y las tres hileras de dientes puntiagudos y que van en diferentes direcciones.

Lucifer, tras él, suelta un suspiro pesado, mezcla de emoción y frustración.

—Alfa Líder, Dean Winchester. Hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué...?

Una nueva reverencia proviene de Lucifer. Éste extiende los brazos.

—Él nos ha hablado mucho de usted. Cuando seguimos su rastro hasta aquí, supimos que había acertado y no hay criatura más capaz que usted de guiarnos.

—Dean, ¿de que está hablando?

No lo sabe. Retrocede un paso, tratando de unir cabos. Y Dean jura, por su madre que así es, que el gruñido que sale de la criatura antropomorfa que lidera a las demás, es un susurro con palabras que Crowley se negaría siempre a decir, y que, sin embargo, son dichas con su voz.

—Alfa.

Para Dean, todo sucede muy rápido. Un suceso de gran magnitud que ha comenzado con un tranquilo despertar y termina con gritos, llantos y esencias mezcladas cargadas de terror.

Betas y Omegas corriendo despavoridos, tomando armas e intentando defenderse de aquello que desconocen y que, también, es su final. Bestias adentrándose a la cuidad, atacando a todo ser viviente, rasgando la piel de sus presas, arrancando los miembros de sus cuerpos con sus bocas, gritando, con voces humanas quesuenan como ecos de un grito temeroso: "Encuéntrenlo".

Entre tanto caos, Dean solo puede pensar en algo: Castiel.

Cae al suelo de golpe cuando Sam lo jala, en el momento justo en el que los dientes retráctiles de la primer criatura apuntan a su cuello y se lanza contra él, saliendo ileso por muy poco.

—¡Órdenes!—está gritando Sam; Dean no sabía que él lo había estado haciendo hasta que el golpe contra el suelo lo hace reaccionar—¡Dean! ¿Cuales son tus órdenes?

—Autobuses— balbucea. Sacude la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse, pero se siente sumergido en una bruma somnolienta. —Autobuses, después el búnker. ¿Donde está Castiel?

Su pregunta es casi un gruñido. Aunque él sabe la respuesta. El vínculo que lo une con Castiel le dice que está bien. Su Omega está a salvo, probablemente siendo resguardado como todos los que han logrado refugiarse en algún lugar próximo.

—Está con Gabriel. ¡Necesitamos salir de aquí!

Sam lo suelta una vez que se ponen de pie. Inmediatamente echan a correr. Sam, a su lado, grita a todos los que logran ver que deben dirigirse a los autobuses para una inmediata evacuación. Dean mira por todas partes, buscando miembros de su ciudad a quienes ayudar. Pero los que han quedado, son cadáveres de Betas desgarrados, amigos que compartieron años con Dean, y ahora no son más que seres que quedarían en el olvido si ellos no protegían a los sobrevivientes.

Antropomorfos se detienen frente a ellos, echándoles una mirada breve, y vuelven a correr, deteniéndose únicamente cuando hay un Beta cercano. Ellos intentan defenderse, con su testosterona, puños y armas. Es inútil. Las municiones extras que llevan se agotan con rapidez, y las balas no les hacen ni un solo rasguño.

Los monstruos han evolucionado. No se limitan a gruñir ni a violar o a morder, como en un principio cuando el virus había sido lanzado. Ahora, cada monstruo se detiene frente a uno o dos Omegas, cerrando sus dientes alrededor de las glándulas de su cuello, marcándolos como su propiedad. Y estos, sumergidos en el dolor y proceso que conlleva el vínculo, se quedan impasibles.

Dean sabe que nada se puede hacer con ellos, pues una vez que el vínculo se ha establecido, nada lo puede borrar. Pero le gustaría hacerlo. Le gustaría poder salvar a todos.

—¡Sam! ¡Dean! ¡Por aquí!

Charlie se encuentra en la entrada del laboratorio. Ahí, Dorothy y un par de miembros más de la ciudad apuntan y disparan a sus atacantes. Aunque estos, poca o nada atención les ponen.

Cuando llegan, la puerta metálica se cierra tras ellos y es asegurada por Dorothy, quien sigue apuntándole al grueso pasador.

La escena es desmoralizadora. Pocas son las personas que quedan ahí. Están heridos, sollozantes, el aroma que desprenden son ruegos que suplican por seguridad. Una que Dean no puede darles en ese momento.

Entre todos ellos, Gabriel y Castiel van de un lado a otro, llevando agua, limpiando heridas y susurrando palabras de aliento. Al ver a Dean, el Omega deja caer la cubeta de agua y corre hasta él.

—¡Dean! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?

—Estoy bien, Cas... Que alguien me diga que carajos acaba de pasar. ¿Sam?

—Evidentemente, han evolucionado. Creía que era imposible, pero, es una nueva especie, sin dudar. Sin las investigaciones que Crowley realizó, estamos en ceros. Solo sé, que lo que sea que son esas cosas, te quieren entre ellos.

Abrumado, se pasa las manos por el cabello.

—¿Por qué?

Dorothy baja su arma, girándose hacia ellos. Dean se apresura a reemplazar su lugar en para hacer guardia.

—Lucifer parecía decidido a venerarlos. Creo que, lo que sea que tengan en mente... necesitan Alfas para ello.

—Eso no importa ahora. —Sin excepción, todos miran a Castiel, —Debemos salir de aquí.

—La ciudad está rodeada. ¿Cómo lo haremos?

El silencio se expande por la habitación. En muchos años, es la primera vez que no tiene ni la menor idea de que hacer. Al igual que todos los demás, se siente perdido. Intercambia una mirada con su Omega, después con Charlie, con Dorothy, con cada persona en el lugar.

Aullidos aún suenan a lo lejos. Esole hace pensar que, probablemente, ellos no son las únicas presas durante aquella noche. Eso le da una chispa de esperanza.

—La explotaremos. Explotaremos la ciudad.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No tenemos otra opción. No sabemos qué son esas cosas, o de lo que son capaces de hacer. Si no salimos ya, puede que jamás lo hagamos.

—¿Y como pretendes hacer estallar la ciudad, genio?

—Yo no. Él— responde, señalando a Sam.

—Estás loco, Dean.

Esta vez, es Gabriel quien intercede.

—Es la única opción.

—No.

Sam descruza los brazos, pasando las manos por su cara, exasperado. Pero Gabriel insiste, abrazándose a la cintura del más alto.

—Es la única manera.

Sam guarda silencio, mirando fijamente a Gabriel. Vuelve a suspirar con las palabras que Charlie pronuncia a continuación.

—Debe ser lo suficientemente grande. Solo necesitamos unos minutos de ventaja para llegar al área de vehículos. En cuanto retrocedan, saldremos de aquí.

Sam vuelve a bufar. Es claro para todos que es algo que detesta hacer. Y, aun así, se endereza y emprende su camino hacia el área de químicos, arrastrando a Gabriel consigo.

—Lo hará bien— les asegura Dean a todos, especialmente a los que permanecen encogidos, temerosos. Confía en que así será, porque no sabe lo que hará si no funciona.

—Dean.

Castiel llama su atención, tomando su mano, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco del cuello del Alfa. Al separarse, empuja su nariz contra la clavícula del rubio, extendiendo la caricia hacia la yugular, y mas arriba, deteniéndose a lamer la parte alta de su cuello. El cuerpo de Dean se relaja con ello, y la bruma que ha sentido anteriormente, parece disiparse.

—Estoy bien— le asegura, dejando que una sonrisa florezca en sus labios. Inhala hondo, y una vez que se siente listo, entrelaza los dedos con los de Cas.

—Escuchen. Necesito que todos estén a salvo. Por eso, saldré primero de aquí.

Murmullos recorren la zona. Dean carraspea para llamar la atención, pero estos no se detienen. Entrecierra los ojos, y con voz fuerte y autoritaria, hace un simple llamado:

—Manada.

Todos guardan silencio. Charlie sonríe, orgullosa. Dean la ignora y continúa.

—Allá afuera, esas cosas no nos hirieron a Sam ni a mi, incluso cuando tuvieron oportunidad. Creo que, lo que sea que quieran, nos necesitan con vida. Por ello, saldré de aquí y conseguiré un transporte. Cuando lo tenga, volveré por ustedes.

—Iremos contigo, Dean.

—No. Dorothy, necesito que ustedes cuiden de este lugar mientras Sam termina. Es indispensable que tengan todo listo para cuando vuelva.

Un Beta, cuyo nombre Dean no recuerda, le ofrece su arma, mas Dean niega.

—Con la mía basta. No sabemos que más hay afuera. Entre más municiones ahorremos, mejor.

—Estarás bien— afirma Castiel. Por medio del vínculo, Dean logra sentir la angustia que siente. Por ello, le dedica la sonrisa más apacible de la que es capaz en ese momento. Con seguridad, da un apretón a su mano antes de soltarla.

—Volveré pronto—asegura.

—Sé que si.

Cuando la puerta es abierta, una ráfaga de aire helado le eriza la piel. Sale con sigilo, pegándose a la pared durante el breve instante en el que la puerta es asegurada nuevamente.

Todo se encuentra en silencio. Sin aullidos, ni gritos, ni criaturas de ningún tipo esperando atacar. Evita mirar la sangre y restos humanos que hay en el suelo. En lugar de ello, se centra en agudizar sus sentidos, olfateando, escuchando atentamente, permitiendo que su intinto sea su principal guía.

El único aroma que percibe, es el olor a sangre y un rastro casi imperceptible del miedo que sintieron todos antes de huir o morir. Lo único que se escucha es el suave golpeteo de sus botas contras el asfalto. Y, su instinto, que nunca le ha fallado, le asegura que todo está bien.

Llegar a la zona de autos es demasiado sencillo, con el camino despejado. Ante él, hay diez autobuses equipados con alimentos, armas, municiones y mantas, para una evacuación apresurada. Elige el primero en la fila, que es color café y, espera que no sea tan notorio en el bosque.

El sonido de un objeto golpeando el suelo le pone en alerta. Toma su arma de inmediato, girándose, apuntando a lo que hay detrás de él.

—Espera, soy yo.

—¿Cas? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deje claro que nadie más debía salir hasta mi regreso.

Él ladea la cabeza, en un gesto tan inocente que Dean desea besarlo.

—No creiste que me quedaría, ¿verdad?

Pues no. En realidad, no lo esperaba. Después de todo, Castiel es un alma imposible de dominar.

—...de acuerdo, larguémonos.

—¡Espera! ¿Es...?

Señala al final de la hilera de autobuses, a un auto cuya cubierta está desgastada y llena de polvo. La urgencia que Dean siente aminora al ver que Castiel camina hasta el auto, con una sonrisa en el rostro, deteniéndose solo para quitar la cubierta con mesura.

—Oh, Dean. Es igual de hermosa.

El impala luce exactamente como años atrás. La pintura sigue intácta, los neumáticos están conservados, los asientos no tienen ni un solo rasguño. Sigue siendo el mayor orgullo de Dean.

—No puedes dejarla aquí.

—No tengo otra opción— y las palabras duelen, pero sabe que es así.

Tener que elegir entre lo que desea y lo que debe hacer, es un asco.

—Yo llevaré el autobús. Ahora, salgamos de aquí.

—Castiel, uno no será suficiente.

—Lo será.

Castiel parece muy seguro de ello. Tanto, que Dean lo cree de inmediato. Suelta un bufido, que se transforma es una breve carcajada, y pronto, se encuentra riendo de verdad.

—Con un carajo. De verdad te extrañaba.

—Saquemos a todos de aquí.

Ellos lo hacen. Sin ningún ataque. Sin temor. Los sobrevivientes abordan el autobús cuando se detienen frente al laboratorio. Gabriel, empujando a Castiel al impala, tomando el volante, celebra el ingenio que tiene Sam para crear una bomba con sustancias químicas. Entonces, vuelve a celebrar con un grito cuando el impala atraviesa el hueco que han dejado en el muro, seguido de un autobús que apenas y se ha llenado.

Su alegría contagia a todos los demás, que olvidan rápidamente lo que han perdido: su ciudad, sus amigos, su familia y su esperanza. Todos se unen en un grito de júbilo porque, sencillamente, un Beta les sonríe y comienza a cantar una canción de cuna. Lo que es infantil, y extraño, y envolvente. Les hace olvidar que todos han sido presas, que hay una nueva amenaza, que es urgente que tomen medidas para volver a estar seguros.

Que todo está perdido y ellos se entregan a su enemigo.

—Hemos tenido suerte— afirma Castiel, cuando se percata del ceño fruncido de su Alfa, tras el volante de su auto. —Exactamente como Booby dijo.

—Suerte— repite Dean. Parpadea, extrañado, sintiendo de nuevo la bruma que le había envuelto anteriormente. Es un efecto fugaz, pero rápidamente le hace sentir una calma nunca antes experimentada. —Sí. Hemos tenido suerte.

— ¿Sabes algo, Dean? Estoy feliz de que aceptaras nuestro llamado.

—¿Llamado..? Nene, ¿de qué hablas?

—Les dije que serías el mejor candidato para guiarnos. Al principio, cuando nos encontraron a Gabriel y a mi, ellos no creían que tu fueras lo que buscaban. Pero siempre tuve fe en ti. Y cuando Crowley intentó advertirles de lo que sucedía, me sentí muy feliz. ¡Si eres tú!

—Castiel, no te entiendo... yo...

Con un chirrido y las llantas quemando el asfalto, el autobús se detiene de golpe frente a ellos. Por poco y Dean no logra esquivarlo. Se siente mareado, perturbado. Le parece que escucha sonidos de disparos a la lejanía; la voz de Charlie pidiendo ayuda; a Dorothy suplicándole a Sam que se detenga; sin embargo, no está seguro de que sean reales. Sacude la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse.

El aroma de Castiel le envuelve. Miel, especias, y algo que Dean no había podido diferenciar antes, pero que le es familiar y sabe que ha estado entre ellos desde semanas atrás, cuando encontraron a Castiel; como una droga que adormece todos sus sentidos y hace imposible diferenciar el peligro. El vínculo con el Omega exige toda su atención, con una fuerza imposible de ignorar. Gira el rostro hacia este, que le sonríe.

—Ven conmigo, Alfa.

Ambos bajan del Impala. Dean sigue sumisamente a Castiel alrededor del autobús. Y, aunque se percata de las ventanas manchadas de sangre junto con los cadáveres que yacen en el suelo metálico, no les da importancia alguna.

"Está bien", se dice. Al menos, en ese instante, es lo que siente.

Se detienen frente a Lucifer y las criaturas. Él se encuentra sonriendo, con las manos entrelazadas.

—Castiel, hemos estado buscándote por todas partes. Bobby está preocupado por ti.

—Bobby... ¿qué?

La voz de Gabriel se escucha tras él. Va bajando del autobús. Sam baja tras él, con la boca y las manos llenas de sangre, con la respiración agitada y la mirada perdida.

—Mi dulce, dulce Sammy. Lo haz hecho bien.

Dean se siente asqueado. No entiende como Gabriel ha obligado a Sam a hacerlo. A matar a sus amigos. A su familia. A su manada.

Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Castiel chasquea la lengua.

—No, Dean. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Es la fuerza del destino! ¡Te ha guiado a tu verdadera manada!

—Verás— interviene Lucifer. —Perdimos el mundo, Alfa Líder. Destruimos el mundo. Dejamos que los deseos egoístas nublaran nuestro juicio y en la búsqueda de satisfacerlos, perdimos nuestra humanidad y ahora ellos -señala a los antropomorfos, que se mueven de un lado a otro, en busca de la atención de Castiel- son todo lo que tenemos. Todo lo que fuimos, ¡no son más que recuerdos! Pero ahora tenemos la oportunidad de erradicar todo. ¡Podemos reparar el mundo entero!

—Estás loco. ¡Ustedes están locos!

—Tu amigo, Bobby, dijo exactamente lo mismo cuando nos topamos con él.

—Mientes. ¡Es mentira! Bobby murió. ¡Todos murieron!

Su cabeza punza. Nuevamente, el aroma de Castiel le envuelve, pero eso solo lo hace sentir peor, pues le es dificil diferenciar incluso sus propios pensamientos.

—Oh.

Hay una expresión de verdadera angustia en el rostro de Lucifer.

—¿Acaso Castiel no te lo dijo? Bobby no está muerto. Él simplemente... cambió. Es uno de nosotros. Un buen líder, Dean. Pero no es suficiente. Necesitamos un verdadero Líder. A ti, Alfa Líder. Existes para gobernar reinos, guiar ejércitos, darnos la fortaleza que nadie más puede. Contigo como nuestro Alfa, nuestra especie se volverá la única y verdadera.

—Dean.

Él comprende todo en el instante en el que mira a Castiel. Entiende a que se debe la carencia de brillo en su mirada. El aroma hipnotizante que desprende. Los comentarios despectivos de Crowley. Por qué todo comenzó a desmoronarse en el instante en el que les permitieron entrar a la ciudad.

—Es broma. Castiel, dime que es una puta broma.

Lo comprende, y le cuesta aceptar, que Castiel le ha mentido todo el tiempo. Que Crowley tenía razón. Que todo está perdido y que, en realidad, su Omega no es más que otro ser que ha mutado y esa es la única razón por la que ha seguido vivo durante tanto tiempo. Es uno de ellos, también.

Y de pronto, no comprende nada. Sus aliados han muerto. Los refugios son inútiles. El mundo está completamente perdido.

Ni siquiera Sam, su Sammy, está de su lado.

El dolor es demasiado. Su Alfa interior se siente exausto, traicionado, perdido. Y se pregunta... ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir? ¿Qué sentido tiene luchar? ¿Qué está bien y que está mal?

Su voluntad no es más que polvo, cenizas. Es él contra el mundo. Es él contra todos. Es él, perdido, solo.

No lo quiere. No quiere esa soledad. Como tampoco quiere ser la tempestad que azote lo que queda del mundo.

—Llámalos, Dean.

Castiel ofrece su mano, con una bonita sonrisa en el rostro. La sonrisa que le conquistó desde el primer momento en el que lo vio, y su corazón quedó prendado de la criatura más hermosa, y peligrosa sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Llama a tu manada. Quiero estar junto a ti. Quédate siempre conmigo.

Y Dean lo hace.

FIN


End file.
